Frescos días de invierno
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Todos sabemos la forma en que Hiccup conoció a Chimuelo y los problemas que tuvo que pasar para que este fuera aceptado. Pero nadie sabe la forma en que conoció a Jack Frost. Y esa es una "amistad" que no puede pasarse por alto.
1. Prologo

Fríos días de invierno

Prologo

 _Esto...es Berk, está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres_

-Hiccup ¿Por qué no tienes listas las dagas que te di a engarzar esta mañana?

 _Un pueblo que ha albergado a_ _más_ _de 6_ _generaciones_ _y sufre de remodelaciones cada noche y madrugada_

-¡Excelente pregunta Bocón! Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso- Exclamó con emoción aquel joven de cabellos chocolate y ojos esmeralda. Cargando una extraña caja de aspecto pesado a lo que era en realidad, pero eso era por culpa de los blandengues brazos de aquel vikingo que la sostenía en alto con más de un sobre esfuerzo hecho, tanto por su entusiasmo como por la felicidad de que su nuevo invento diera resultado.

 _Un pueblo, habitado por vikingos. Fuertes hombres que no necesitan otra cosa que sus manos para acabar con dragones._

-No otra ves.. Hiccup dime que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo en tus inútiles artefactos.

-No es lo mismo que la vez pasada Bocón. Te aseguro que esta vez funcionará- El chico no espero más para abrir la caja de caoba la cual rechino ante el esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo al dejar ver una extraña armería en miniatura con más aspecto de una trampa para ratas que de una mortífera arma.

Esta vista bastó para que el herrero suspirara con pesar y buscará la forma correcta de explicarle al chico que dejará esos esfuerzos inútiles por sobresalir en la aldea cuando apenas y podía sobresalir por sobre la tierra con su enclenque figura, la cual, daba la impresión de romperse ante el más sutil de los suspiros que un dragón exhalara en su contra.

-Hiccup, ya hemos hablado de esto

-Sólo mira esto- Así es, Hiccup no podía darse por vencido solo por la causa del escepticismo que se había ganado por parte del robusto vikingo que no daba la mayor seña de querer escuchar su explicación entusiasta -Se enrolla en el cuello de mi objetivo y me permitirá obtener mi primera cabeza de dragón.

-Lo que me preocupa es que puedas cargarla al menos- Aclaró sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por detener su discurso.

Antes de que fuera posible que otra palabra saliera de su boca, lo interrumpió al darle una cubeta y pico que lanzó a sus brazos que (con mucho esfuerzo) sostuvieron en alto aquel material -Nos hace falta material para más armas. Haz algo de provecho y ve a entrenar esos fideos para que puedas cargar la cabeza que tanto mencionas...- Una pausa fue necesaria ante el estruendo que había provocado el invento del joven vikingo ante un "error" que ahora dejaba volar cuchillas de manera aleatoria y las que pudieron darle a Bocón se detuvieron en el tarro de cerveza que este bebía -...-

Una mirada que expresaba un claro " _a esto me refiero"_ fue suficiente para provocar una retirada táctica por parte del joven de mirada esmeralda que ahora retrocedía de manera discreta.

-T-Tienes razón- Fue lo único que soltó a modo de comentario vago, aunque si, algo intimidado por la indiferente y tranquila mirada que su "tutor/niñero" le dirigía con cada paso que daba –Es un trabajo que solo yo puedo hacer

-Si no vuelves para mañana voy a enviar a los chicos a buscarte-

Sabía que aquello era una simple burla sin tono de ofensa.

-No es necesario, yo puedo solo.

-Ten cuidado con los lobos nocturnos.

-Puedo hacerlo antes del anochecer.

-Si claro. De todos modos tu padre está de viaje así que no te presiones.

Más que subestimar, eso era menosprecio. Uno que lo lastimaba tanto como le molestaba más no podía decir mucho a su favor.

Se encamino a los límites del bosque que rodeaba su aldea. Bufando con molestia e ignorando un poco a su alrededor para enfocarse únicamente, en ese pico que amenazaba con tumbarlo al suelo por culpa de su peso.

-"Hey hiccup, no creo que haga falta decírtelo porque toda la aldea lo hace. Pero eres débil y una vergüenza para los vikingos"- Imitó la voz grave de Bocón a cada paso que daba, entre aquella maleza que le estorbaba y al caminar en el bosque no pudo evitar patear una que otra roca que se volvía objetivo de la molestia que ahora embargaba su mente –Con solo uno. ¡Un solo dragón! Con un solo dragón que pueda llevarle a mi padre, sería más que suficiente para que todos me respeten..-

Detuvo sus pasos ante el leve crujido que unas ramas habían provocado cerca de su posición. Un sonido que alertó sus sentidos al saber que en esa zona no había presencia de animales que no fueran peligrosos y el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda sólo lo puso más nervioso.

Aunque intento ocultarlo al retroceder de forma lenta para sujetar en alto la navaja que solía mantener oculta en su cinto. La sensación de una mirada sobre él y el frío que comenzaba a bajar a cada segundo, realmente, no era algo que le ayudara en su objetivo firme de cumplir con su tarea de mantener la calma.

Espero un gruñido, un rugido, garras, colmillos. .pero nada, solo un silencio que era acompañado de los copos de nieve que caían de forma lenta sobre sus hebras y abrigo del mismo color, dejando que los minutos dejarán a los copos cubrir al chico con una suave capa de copos que no podían traspasar su ropa pero si le dejaban una extraña sensación.

La inquietud se había disipado, quizá por el silencio o por la calma que el bosque le regalaba.

 _Probablemente fue una roca o fruto seco que cayó al suelo._

Bufo con apatía al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y guardaba de nuevo su navaja

 _Un vikingo asustado por el ruido de un fruto seco_

Negó con la cabeza mientras recogía el balde y pico que había soltado de forma casi automática.

 _Papá estaría orgulloso de mí. Los vikingos nunca deben bajar la guardia...sí. Claro_

Suspiro con desgano y algo fastidiado de su propia reacción, avanzando a las rocas donde podía obtener el metal deseado. 

Sin percibir aquel témpano de hielo que antes era un depredador, sin ver el bastón que sobresalía un poco de las ramas, sin alcanzar a distinguir a aquel joven que parecía divertido por la anterior imitación que había hecho el vikingo con su monólogo.

Sí, no había visto nada.


	2. Capitulo 1

Se que debería estar actualizando mis fics en lugar de crear nuevos Dx lo sé, créanme, me ataca la culpa (no tanto como la inspiración para esta nueva pareja ;D XD) pero me ataca (¿)

Bueno buenou, aquí les traigo el capítulo uno de este nuevo proyecto que me surgió tras ver como entrenar a tu dragón y encontrar de puuuura casualidad videos de esta parejita que atrapo mi corazonsisho tanto como el hamadacest [big hero 6 *w*]

Espero que les guste el fic, y solo quiero aclarar unas cosas:

Ninguna de las series o personajes persentados son de mi autoria. Pertenecen al estudio y productores que les dieron vida en películas

Es yaoi (naaaah, neta) pero ira lento al principio para darle más sabor

Esta escrito de forma que puedan imaginarse a un Jack invisible si vuelven a ver como entrenar a tu dragón porque #HiccupHablaSoloMuchasVecesEnLaPelicula *w*

Y y y gracias a mi editora beta que hizo posible la publicación de este capítulo tan rápido (/u\\) espero que este nuevo capi les guste 3

 _Patético_

Hiccup se regañó a si mismo al recordar aquel incidente donde un simple sonido había provocado miedo en él. Un verdadero vikingo no hubiera esperado a que alguien lo atacara para poder defenderse, un vikingo hecho y derecho se habría lanzado contra cualquier amenaza que resguardara detrás de la más grande de las rocas para acabar con ésta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Hiccup? Me estaba haciendo viejo.

Apenas puso un pie en la armería, Bocón lo recibió con aquel comentario que un equivalente a "¿Todo bien?" que le sacó una sonrisa entre divertida y despreocupada por la preocupación tosca del vikingo

-Perdón, había un montón de lobos nocturnos y tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos

-Maravilloso

-Como sea. Estaré en mí...- Una explosión cercana interrumpió sus palabras y fue entonces que su atención se dirigió a las oscuras casas que eran envueltas por la noche e iluminadas por el fuego que un dragón había lanzado en dirección demasiado aproximada al corral de los corderos.

-¡FUEGO!

-¡TODOS A SU POSICIÓN!

-¡!- Hiccup no pudo reprimir ese entusiasmo que le llenaba la mente cada que pensaba en la posibilidad de que al fin hiciera que los demás se tragaran las palabras que decían en su contra.

Si, podía no ser un vikingo como los demás pero eso no iba a frenar sus intentos de integrarse con ellos. Quizá arriesgaba su vida al ir directo a las fauces de los dragones pero no dejaría que eso frenará sus intentos.

Porqué no importaban los tropiezos o los errores; él era un vikingo e iba a demostrárselos.

–(-)-

El crujido de la madera quemada fue lo único que resonó en aquel recinto donde todos miraban de forma directa y frívola al chico que había provocado aquel caos en el que ahora se sumergían los habitantes de Berk y en el cual los dragones aprovecharon para huir con aquel rebaño de ovinos que cargaban gracias a la red que una vez fue usada contra ellos.

-...Perdón, papá.

Y el jefe de aquella tribu veía a su hijo de manera dura ante la excusa que le soltaba sobre haber atrapado a un furia nocturna por su cuenta. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ya esas explicaciones que solo le provocaban cierto dolor de cabeza por los problemas que solía acarrear en sus acciones impulsivas e infantiles? ¿Creía que eso era un juego? ¿Qué no tenía que alimentar a todo un pueblo por su cuenta como para tener que preocuparse de la seguridad de su único hijo?

Sí, esos eran los típicos pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Estoico. Aquel imponente vikingo que ahora llevaba a su hijo a rastras hasta la casa para soltarle más de un sermón, más de un regaño y por supuesto, llevando aquella conversación de manera unilateral como siempre. Provocando que Hiccup se resignara a escuchar el reclamo que le daba y a tragarse sus palabras que intentaban explicarle su situación y forma de pensar.

¿Por qué su padre no podía darle al menos una pausa para poder hablar y explicarle que el lanzamiento de red contra uno de los dragones más peligrosos y jamás vistos había sido un éxito?

Oh esperen, Hiccup tenía la respuesta a eso: Porque su padre se esperaba a un hijo robusto y algo cabeza hueca que solo pensara en destruir cosas en lugar de crear y usar su ingenio.

No lo malinterpreten, Hiccup quería mucho a su padre y le debía mucho. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en ocasiones deseará poder alzar su voz contra él y restregarle en la cara el hecho de que no todo era como el quería, que no todo se podía mover de la misma forma en que él pensaba.

 _Bueno, no es como si esto fuera algo nuevo_

Suspiró con desgano, rindiéndose a la idea de defender su punto de vista pero descansando lo que quedaba de la noche mientras pensaba en ir a buscar al dragón que debía estar en algún punto del monte más próximo al pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup no pudo esperar el momento en que partió de su hogar a donde aquel dragón pareció caer de forma estrepitosa. No descartaría ningún lugar, revisaría cada centímetro, cada rama, cada árbol y cada roca hasta dar con el paradero de la bestia que era un enorme trofeo a sus ojos.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr de forma lenta y beneficiosa. Dejando que los éstos avanzaran a horas y éstas fueran las responsables de ir tornando aquella mañana cálida en una tarde friolenta donde aquel vikingo avanzaba con la poca nieve dibujando sus huellas con cada paso que daba.

 _Aquí...estoy seguro de que debió haber caído en este lugar_

Y esperando que su corazonada fuera cierta. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de ver a la imponente criatura frente a él pero terminando con la misma decepción que la anterior...o la anterior, o la anterior a la anterior.

-Oh, los dioses me odian- Puso los ojos en blanco de forma involuntaria ante la impaciencia y cierta molestia; ante la vista de su cuaderno lleno de taches; ante sus intentos vanos de encontrar al dragón que pudo haber sido un cambio radical a su vida -Muchos pierden su cuchillo o su maso. Pero no, yo perdí a un dragón entero.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, si tienes mala suerte.

Una voz divertida y completamente ajena a su monologo interrumpió sus pensamientos que soltaba en voz alta. Sonando con tanta naturalidad que Hiccup no reaccionó de inmediato ante aquel chico que tenía su cabello del mismo tono que esa delgada capa de nieve que ahora pisaba.

-¡Ya sé! Es decir ¿Yo que les hice a los dioses para merecer esto?- Volteó en dirección a donde el extraño se había quedado con la boca abierta y sus palabras de burla murieron cuando el vikingo había respondido a su comentario. -Yo sólo disparé, le di, cayó ¡Y vi como cayó cerca de esta zona! Entonces debe...-

Un silencio abrumador envolvió a ambos jóvenes que ahora se balanceaban entre la delgada línea del susto y la sorpresa que se habían causado.

1...2...

-¡¿T-Tú quién eres?!

-¡¿Puedes verme?!

Una sola pregunta salió de ambos labios al unisón. Provocando que el menor retrocediera hasta caer por la posibilidad de que fuera algún forastero que buscará dañarlo o robarle sus cosas y él otro sólo se acercó con cierta emoción al sentir la mirada del chico que, aún si era de desconfianza o miedo, era una que iba directo a él. ¡A él!

-¡Obviamente! Con tu atuendo resaltarías en cualquier parte- Hiccup frunció levemente el ceño al pensar que la pregunta había sido algo extraña y fuera de contexto. Se tomó su tiempo para evaluar su situación, notando que el extraño tenía un simple bastón que a lo mucho le provocaría algún hematoma si lo utilizaba como arma -...Y...am..

-Ah, perdón. Mi nombre es Jack, Jack Frost.

-Que raro- No pudo evitar soltar aquel comentario que el nombre foráneo le había provocado.

-¿Mi nombre?- Y a Jack solo le pareció divertido el hecho de que ese chico (del cual llevaba riéndose la mayoría del día) se le quedará viendo como si fuera lo más raro que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Quizá ninguno en su pueblo se llamaba de esa forma. -¿Tan feo es?

-No, al contrario. Es raro que tu nombre no sea feo. ¿A tus padres no les importa que tu nombre no ahuyente a los malos espíritus o los trolls?

Jack enarcó una ceja por la razón tan absurda que los vikingos tenían para nombrar a sus hijos de esa forma. Aunque visto desde ese punto, ahora entendía porque todos tenían nombres tan extraños.

-Entonces…- Pero si creían que eso ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus... -¿Piensas que tengo un bonito nombre? Es la primera vez que un hombre me halaga.

Tenían que replantearse esa idea.

-No te estaba halagando- Hiccup se corrigió lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que no debía dejar que un extraño le tomará el pelo y menos que lo avergonzará de esa forma.

-Pero dijiste que tengo un nombre hermoso y sin igual

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Y también que soy tan guapo que puedo destacar en cualquier parte.

-¡C-Claro que no! Yo lo dije sobre tu ropa.

-¿Tengo buen sentido de la moda?

-Tienes el pelo de color raro.

-¿Qué mi apariencia es exótica?

-¡Ya!- Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver que solo estaba torciendo sus palabras y se ponía su delgado gorro de azul marino como si fuera alguna capucha de campesina.

-Lo siento, son cosas que no puedo detener por mi cuenta.

Ambos chicos se limitaron a reír por esa cómica situación que de alguna forma se había encargado de borrar cualquier tensión entre ellos

-Mi nombre es Hiccup

-..Wow, tus padres te aman- Jack hizo referencia a aquel dicho de los nombres horrendos y el hecho de que el chico no se ofendiera lo alivió un poco. Era la primera persona que lograba verlo y no quería ser odiado de inmediato.

El cómo y el porque era capaz de hacerlo no le importaban, para él era como un respiro fresco de su asfixiante existencia eterna donde los únicos con los que era capaz de comunicarse, era con el molesto cang...conejo, Norte, Meme y el Hada de los dientes. Le agradaban pero de eso a poder bromear de manera despreocupada como lo estaba haciendo con aquel chico que no se ofendía por su inmadurez e incluso la compartía había una enorme diferencia.

-Entonces, escuché el rumor de que perdiste a tu dragón.

-Wow, no puedo ni imaginarme donde escuchaste semejante cosa- Hiccup volteó los ojos con una sonrisa involuntaria escapándose de sus labios al pensar que era algo irreal poder hablar de ese tema con alguien y que le creyera. El hecho de que Jack no fuera de ese lugar y no cargará con los prejuicios del estatus social, le daban la misma sensación de alivio que el causaba en el albino que ahora caminaba a su lado

-El viento me lo dijo. Y también que dos pares de ojos buscan mejor que uno

-Espera... ¿Me ayudarías a encontrarlo?

-Claro, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. Y tengo mucho tiempo libre- Añadió divertido -Además, a tu lado puedo seguir escuchando todos mis puntos buenos.

Y una nueva sonrisa fue provocada por las palabras juguetonas del mayor.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a un dragón que seguir escuchando eso.

-Oh, lo sé. Soy demasiado para ti- Se encogió de hombros al avanzar a su mismo paso y buscar del lado contrario a donde Hiccup buscaba.

Jack solo podía pensar en que esos días en que pensaba quedarse en la isla olvidada por Dios, iban a aumentar ahora que había encontrado a alguien con quien podría compartir sus pequeñas vacaciones que había tomado luego de haber hecho enojar a uno de los Guardianes al congelar todo el campo donde se debieron buscar sus regalos para los niños.

Si, serían unas vacaciones interesantes.

….TO BE CONTINUED

 **Sheken:** Aquí tienes el primer capitulo :3 espero te haya gustado y por el momento, la inspiración no me ha abandonado. Entonces estare actualizando un poco más seguido a lo que suelo acostumbrar (si de repente desaparezco no olvide la historia, será por la uni)

 **Amorts:** Leer de sus letras que he mejorado y logre captar su atención (/n\\) es una de las grandes inspiraciones que mueve mis letras a continuar escribiendo. Gracias a ti comencé a escribir de nuevo fics, te adoro –corazones gays, corazones gays-

 **bianchixgokudera25** **:** Espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado uwu lenta pero segura, vuelvo al mundo del fic (gracias a mi lectora beta que estuvo insistiéndome en que escribiera mi idea) y esta vez aunque llegue la universidad y sus exámenes, no quiero volver a abandonar un escrito x/D *-*


	3. Capitulo 2

Bueno, primero quisiera disculparme por esta tardía actualización, he tenido tiempo libre pero doña inspiración no tocaba mi puerta y no quería escribir simplemente por hacerlo.

Antes de empezar este capítulo, que por cierto, me emociona bastante ya que Hiccup y Jack al fin se conocieron (plz, estoy emocionada) quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, disculpas y quizá, unos inocentes spoilers al respecto. Si quieren leerlo son libres de hacerlo, y si no, pueden pasar a saltarse las letras inclinadas :3 jojojo

 _Disculpas:_ _Ustedes perdonaran si en la redacción se me escapan comas donde deberían ir, puntos sobrantes entre otras muletillas. Con el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que no me detuve a revisarlo en las comas y hubo puntos en los que yo misma me regañe, espero no les moleste –corazón gay-_

 _Aclaraciones:_ _No sé si soy la única que se dio cuenta (no creo xD) que es un poco ilógico el hecho de que Jack este utilizando una chaqueta azul cuando en esa época solo hay ropa creada con pieles y cuero. Pues ¡ja! Hay una explicación "medio-lógica" para eso, y se explicara en este capítulo o en el siguiente._

 _También si notan alguna incoherencia les agradecería que me la hagan saber y así podre inventarme algo lógico que lo explique. –Otro corazón-_

 _Y finalmente, un pequeño e inocente spoiler:_ _ **No tiene que ver con la trama**_ _, pero quería avisarles/comentarles/compartirles/etc., el hecho de que esta saga (por así llamarla x'D) tendrá una continuación. Este fic será de la primera película y cuando termine, escribiré otro sobre la segunda película en la cual va haber cosas que mueva más de la película a causa de querer tener shaoi cada que vean la película y espero que les guste una vez la empiece a escribir –más corazones-_

Bueno, ahora que terminamos con eso, vamos a lo principal:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así harían mucho, mucho…pero mucho fan service e.e

-Contenido homosexual.

* * *

Más de un tropiezo en tan solo un día

-Sabes, no creas que no me divierto, en serio. No hay otra cosa que se me ocurra hacer en mi día libre que no sea vagar por la montaña- Jack apartaba la maleza con su cayado, aguantando las ganas de congelar todo para apartarlo o buscar desde la altura al dragón que tanto estaban buscando. No debía enterarse de que no era siquiera un humano. –Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que cayó en esta dirección?- La cuestión en si era más para que Hiccup se replanteara la búsqueda en otro lugar y no dieran vueltas en balde.

-Estoy seguro.

Jack no estaba de mal humor, en serio. Bueno, no lo estaba hasta que el vikingo le contesto de esa forma tan cortante que logro irritarle un poco y no le bajaron las ganas de devolverle la respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Seguro que le diste al dragón y no fue a una roca gigante de las que lanzan los de tu pueblo?

-Mira, si no quieres seguir buscando, nadie te obliga. Tú fuiste el primero en ofrecerse a ayudarme

-Bueno, eso fue antes de ver que la búsqueda no tenía sentido.

-Si ya no tienes ganas de seguir buscando puedes irte.

-Bien, pues me voy.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Hiccup gruño al ver que estaba descargando su frustración en uno de los pocos (si no es que el único) seres que toleraba su presencia sin discriminarlo por su apariencia.

Pero Jack no se iría tan fácilmente, por supuesto que no. Apenas dio dos pasos para alejarse de allí, y la idea de ser invisible nuevamente le paralizo por segundos. Mismos que le sirvieron para ver de reojo al castaño y encogerse de hombros cuando este pego un manotazo a la rama que se cruzaba en su camino pero terminaba recibiendo el golpe de vuelta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados y perplejos ante el enorme surco que iniciaba a solo unos metros de donde estaban parados y terminaba en la parte alta de ese paisaje poco iluminado con los pocos rayos solares que alcanzaban a filtrarse a través de ese cielo nublado.

-…Entonces… ¿En qué parte del mapa estamos?- Jack rompió el silencio ante el repentino cosquilleo de emoción que había atacado su estómago. Era la primera vez en su vida en la que vería a un dragón de cerca.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo…

-(-)-

La reunión entre Estoico y la aldea termino con resultados favorables para su próxima expedición. Lo único que tuvo que hacer para alentar a todos a acompañarlo en un viaje suicida en busca de dragones que podían calcinarlos vivos en el intento de llegar a su nido, fue poner como condición a los que se quedaran, que cuidaran de su hijo.

-Empacare mis calzoncillos- Bocón intento escapar de quedarse en la isla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el líder de la tribu lo detuviera.

-No, necesito que te quedes y entrenes a unos nuevos reclutas.

-Perfecto. Y mientras yo me ocupo de eso, Hiccup puede cuidar el puesto. Acero fundido, espadas afiladas, mucho tiempo solo... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Qué voy a hacer con él, Bocón?

-Ponlo a entrenar con los otros.

-No, hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-Se mataría antes de que saliera el primer dragón de su jaula.

-Tú no sabes eso.

-De hecho, sí lo sé

-No, no lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé

-No, no lo sabes!

-Escucha, tú sabes cómo es. Desde que aprendió a gatear, ha sido... diferente. Nunca escucha, tiene la capacidad de atención de un gorrión. ¡Lo llevo de pesca y se dedica a cazar troles!

-Los troles existen. Se roban los calcetines… pero solo los izquierdos ¿Qué les pasa?

-Cuando yo era niño...

-Ya empezamos...

-Aún de niño, sabía lo que era, y en que tenía que convertirme... Hiccup no es así.

-No puedes detenerlo Estoico, solo puedes prepararlo. Sé que parece no tener remedio, pero no siempre estarás para protegerlo. Volverá a salir, seguramente ya está afuera.

La conversación entre ambos vikingos cesó ante la lógica de aquella deducción que había salido a relucir y dejo al jefe de los vikingos con la mirada al frente mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

No le gustaba admitirlo y no lo haría en voz alta, pero su amigo tenía razón, Hiccup debía entrenar con los demás o podría estar perdido en un futuro cercano.

-(-)-

-….- Hiccup volteó a donde Jack parecía pensar en avanzar o no. Ambos seguían meditando sobre la forma correcta de bajar sin tener que lastimarse o hacer mucho ruido que fuera a revelar su posición y algún depredador fuera por ellos ahora que estaban más conscientes del peligro inminente al que estaban acercándose.

Dudaron unos segundos antes de que Hiccup fuera el primero en dar el paso a donde la tierra sobresalía y por poco tropezó por culpa de la misma tierra que se encargaba de hacerlo resbalar y casi caer, de no ser por la mano del albino que alcanzo a sujetarlo del antebrazo y lo ayudo a recuperar el equilibrio casi de inmediato. Volteó a verlo a modo de agradecimiento antes de retomar sus pasos al camino que le guiaría a su "premio mayor", sin notar que Jack se mantenía observando la palma de su mano que había tenido contacto con la tela de aquel chico que ahora se acercaba con más lentitud al pequeño montículo que les estorbaba en vista.

Avanzó en menos de un segundo para quedar detrás de él, cuidando que no lo viera levitando y casi saltando del susto cuando Hiccup se asomó por encima del montículo y un jadeo de sorpresa se le escapó al tiempo que volvía a esconderse junto a él.

-¿Lo viste?- Le pregunto, a lo que el vikingo se limitó a asentir de manera lenta y tardaba solo un par de segundos en asomarse por sobre su escondite. Provocando la curiosidad del chico de hielo que ahora se asomaba a su lado para ver la enorme figura de color carbón que estaba a metros de distancia de ellos. -..Wow…

Jack estaba más concentrado en apreciar a aquel reptil que yacía en el suelo frente a ellos, que no se dio cuenta de los constantes temblores que ahora invadían al castaño que tardo en desenfundar el cuchillo que ocultaba en su cinto y apenas reaccionó para sostener su muñeca cuando se puso de pie.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Jack podía hacer travesuras, hacer que la gente cayera en diversas situaciones pero nunca paso por su cabeza el dañar a un ser viviente.

-…- Pero Hiccup no le respondió de inmediato, pareció dudar de sí mismo ante la pregunta que Frost le acababa de soltar –Haré lo que cualquier vikingo haría en mi lugar…

Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras o con ganas de acercarse más a donde Hiccup estaba avanzando hasta quedar detrás de una roca. Se quedó sentado en la roca que tuvo más cerca para verlo con cierta distancia de por medio. Si iba a clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello o el pecho, no quería estar ni cerca para ver la expresión de dolor que la bestia pondría ante semejante acto barbárico en su contra.

-Vaya..- El murmullo de Hiccup interrumpió los pensamientos lúgubres del chico que ahora se apoyaba mejor en su cayado –Lo hice... ¡Lo hice! ¡Esto lo arregla todo!- Volteó victorioso a donde estaba Jack y la sonrisa de euforia fue suficiente para distraer un poco al chico de sus oscuros pensamientos de lastima hacía el dragón y lo dejo anonado unos segundos por la sonrisa tan sincera que el castaño le compartió sin mirar al vacío. -¡Derrumbe a esta gran bestia!-

Y tan rápido como la euforia domino sus sentidos, el miedo regreso al haber puesto su pie sobre el hombro del reptil que no tardo en apartarlo de un movimiento brusco, al tiempo que le gruñía desde su lugar. Logrando que Hiccup volviera a levantar el cuchillo y a paso dudoso, avanzara hacía el.

-Hiccup, no creo que sea necesario. ¿Por qué no les dices que lo capturaste y les llevas… no sé, una escama o un diente?.

-No serviría de nada, pensarían que lo recogí del suelo.

-Oh vamos, no pueden dudar tanto. No cualquiera conseguiría partes de un dragón como el... ¿No?

-…Jack ¿Tienes idea de que dragón es este?- Hizo una pausa suficiente para poder ver la respuesta negativa que el albino le daba con la cabeza –Es un furia nocturna. Es un dragón que nadie lo ha visto, el más peligroso de todos… No bastara con solo escamas- Aclaró alzando ambas cejas al volver su vista a donde estaba el dragón y tuvo que respirar hondo para poder calmarse.

Ninguno podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ese iris que no apartaba la vista de Hiccup y por un segundo, Jack se preguntó si el dragón podría verlo a él o pasaría de largo como todas las personas en general. El miedo rebosaba en su ojo a pesar de que no mostraba signos de agresividad o temor al mantenerse completamente inmóvil, a pesar de la daga que ahora estaba en vertical y apuntando directo a su cuerpo entre las manos temblorosas del castaño.

-Voy a matarte, dragón. Luego te arrancaré el corazón y se lo llevaré a mi padre.

-Hiccup

-Soy un vikingo.

-¡Hiccup!

-¡Soy un vikingo!

¿Qué podía hacer Jack en esos casos? ¿Congelarlo? Aja, si lo hacía ¿Cómo le explicaría sus propias habilidades sin que el fuera a salir huyendo despavorido? Porque una cosa eran dragones, pero humanos con poderes era algo que seguramente, ningún vikingo se podría tomar bien.

Aparto la vista al ver que levantaba el cuchillo, evitando interferir pero tampoco mostrando algo por intervenir, nadie ganaba nada si o hacía. Si Hiccup no lo hacía, alguien más lo haría. Aunque lamentaba un poco que esa costumbre estuviera arraigada aún en ese chico que le había agradado de inmediato.

Espero unos minutos, escuchando el mugido del dragón y el gruñido de Hiccup, y luego, un silencio aterrador que le helo la piel. Claro, si eso era posible.

-Yo hice esto.

Alzo la vista de forma discreta, ya esperando ver la sangre en sus manos y casi soltó una carcajada de júbilo al ver que no se había animado en darle el golpe mortal al dragón.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien- Se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda, sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo de haber tenido contacto con otra persona o ser, que no fueran los guardianes. –Ahora vámonos antes de que despierte o se anime a mordernos.

-Sí, supongo- Cabizbajo y decepcionado de sí mismo al no haber sido capaz de enterrar el arma en su presa.

-Podríamos celebrar con un pequeño banquete- Añadió de forma juguetona el albino que ahora se preguntaba en que momento de la noche podría regresar a liberar al dragón para dejarlo libre.

Si, esa distracción le costó caro al voltear a donde Hiccup antes se encontraba y casi se le escapa un grito de frustración al ver que el vikingo bajaba corriendo de nuevo pero su objetivo era otro.

Estaba desatando al dragón que parecía tan sorprendido como Jack por las acciones del castaño que ahora cortaba las sogas, sin poder soportar la idea de dejarlo allí abandonado, indefenso y completamente atado.

-¡Hiccup déjalo así, vámonos!

El nombrado volteó solo por unos segundos sin dejar de cortar las sogas y Jack casi lanza hielo en contra del dragón que dirigió su atención al chico que apenas termino de cortar todas las sogas, su reacción fue inmediata. Esquivo el hielo que Jack había lanzado para inmovilizarlo y por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, termino tumbando a Hiccup con gran facilidad al poner su extremidad delantera sobre su pecho. Aplastándolo contra la roca, mirándolo fijamente antes de levantar sus alas y justo cuando Jack se recuperaba para dispararle en caso de que intentara darle a Hiccup en la cara, lo único que recibió fue un estruendoso rugido de advertencia, que fue seguido de la retirada rápida que dejo a ambos chicos con las palabras en el aire.

-….- Con la respiración agitada aun cuando sabía que no podía morir con eso. Jack se sintió asustado por milésimas de segundo al tener en cuenta la fragilidad que los humanos tenían en la cuestión física -¿Estás bien?-

-..Sí, claro… No me hizo nada- Hiccup asintió repetidamente con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba con esfuerzo en sus rodillas para erguirse y contemplar la figura que se alejaba de ellos. –Estoy bien, bien…- Y apenas se giró para avanzar, sus rodillas flaquearon y termino cayendo al suelo.

-Oye, eso no es estar bien- Aclaró a pesar de que sabía que no podría escucharlo, pero solo eran palabras con las que buscaba soltar el alivio que ahora lo embargaba y evitaba pensar en la pequeña molestia que lo ataco al no haberle dado al dragón. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de un rugido, este hubiera soltado fuego en su cara? En serio, tenía que replantearse esos tiros que soltaba en contra de los demás.

Por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera el llevarse al menor de ese lugar donde podían ser atacados por el mismo dragón o por algún otro depredador. Y como estaba dormido..

-No creo que haya problema en hacer esto- Lo sujeto de modo que pudiese acomodarlo en su espalda y de esa forma no fueran a caer por culpa del viento que podía con Jack pero se volvía más torpe si llevaba alguien en la espalda.

-(-)-

-Ugh…- Frunció el ceño al sentir que la luz daba directo a sus ojos, teniendo que taparlos y al intentar moverse, solo consiguió que le diera una punzada en la cabeza de la cual tuvo que sujetarse como si con eso controlara el dolor.

-Buenos días bello durmiente. Ya te habías tardado en despertar- Jack tomo un pedazo de nieve del suelo para ponérsela en la cabeza de forma juguetona, pero también para dejar que lo frío le enfriara un poco la zona donde se había golpeado con la roca.

-… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues en la villa… No me digas que perdiste la memoria- Entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que ponía su mano sobre la frente ajena e ignoraba esa manía que lentamente estaba teniendo. Esa de estar queriendo tener contacto con el chico que ahora apartaba su mano al bufar de manera sarcástica

-Si perdiera la memoria, tú serias lo primero que olvidara. Créeme.

-No puedes, tú mismo lo dijiste. Resalto a donde voy y soy imposible de olvidar.

-Pero acabo de decir lo contrario

-Es que estas en la negación. Intentas superarme.

-Estás loco.

-Ese es un sinónimo de que soy algo fuera de lo normal.

Y con eso se ganó una bola de nieve directo al rostro de parte del castaño que ya no encontraba otro argumento con el que pudiera ganarle en esa discusión de torcidas oraciones.

-Espera…¡¿Me trajiste hasta mi aldea?!

-¡Exacto! ¡Muy bien Hiccup! Te diste cuenta a pesar de que te lo dije desde el principio, excelente, excelente- Repitió como si realmente fuera un logro digno de resaltar –Vas progresando.

-No Jack, me refiero a que tú me trajiste. Tú. Solo. ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que eres un enclenque- Se encogió de hombros sin esperar a que sospechara tan rápido pero sin perder la compostura en sus argumentos hasta el momento –Fue relativamente fácil, como cargar una pluma.

-…Me estás diciendo débil.

-No, estoy diciendo que no estas gordo.

-Ah, asi que ahora tu eres el que halaga mi figura. Gracias.

-….- A Jack se le escapó una risa involuntaria al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja. –Ya, vete a casa.

-Pero es tarde y todo está oscuro- Señalo las casas con un además de su cabeza para que avanzara con el –Pasa la noche aquí y mañana te vas.

Eso no era buena idea, obviamente si se adentraba a la villa alguien terminaría hablando con Hiccup o lo atravesaría y de nuevo, estaba el peligro de que su secreto fuera expuesto. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque lo mantenía en secreto, pero a juzgar por las caras serias que los guardianes pusieron cuando le advirtieron que no podía dar ninguna señal de que seres con poderes existían, algo malo podría ocurrir.

Lo mejor era declinar la invitación.

-Ok.

-Sígueme- Lo guio mientras Jack se preguntaba si estaría suficientes veces en la lista negra por haber ignorado la orden de todos, pero esa fue su última preocupación al ir avanzando por la aldea.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes pasaba haciendo sus tareas, guardando el rebaño, reparando ventanas o cargando material de un lado a otro, pero ninguno le dirigía la mirada al chico que estaba delante de él. Ninguno parecía interesado o consternado por esos raspones que se cargaba en su cuerpo.

Es decir… Entendía que no se preocuparan por su físico ya que siendo vikingos, la mayoría llegaba con más de una pierna rota y carne herida… Pero el punto era, que Hiccup parecía ser tan invisible como él.

-…Sube en silencio- Jack se extrañó de esa indicación pero no cuestionó más, cuando pudo distinguir a una imponente figura sentada en medio de la sala y la cual veía únicamente al fuego donde parecía estar hirviendo la hoja de su daga.

El primero en subir fue el albino que no tuvo ningún problema en pasar desapercibido, pero para su mala suerte, Hiccup no conto con la misma habilidad al ser interceptado a media escalera.

-Hiccup

-Papá…

Y Jack no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar que ese imponente vikingo era el padre de Hiccup..Le recordaba un poco a Norte, solo que parecía más enojón y le faltaba esa sonrisa que siempre se cargaba él.

\- ...tengo que hablar contigo, papá

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo, hijo.

-No quiero luchar contra dragones

-Debes aprender a cazar dragones

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Tú habla primero

-No, ve tú primero- Hiccup prefirió cederle el turno para evitarse de cualquier queja que pudiera obtener a base de no escuchar lo que tendría para decirle

-Está bien. Te concedo tu deseo. Entrenaras contra dragones, empiezas en la mañana-

A Jack casi se le escapa una risa entre divertida, nerviosa e irónica por lo que el padre acababa de soltarle a su hijo que parecía más nervioso ahora que cuando estaba frente al dragón.

-Ay, cielos, yo debí haber hablado primero. Sabes, me puse a pensar, tenemos vikingos caza dragones en exceso pero ¿Tenemos suficientes vikingos panaderos o plomeros?

-Necesitaras esto.

-No quiero luchar contra dragones.

-Vamos. Sí lo quieres.

-Te lo digo de otra manera. Papá, no puedo matar dragones.

-Pero lo harás.

-No, estoy muy seguro de que no.

-Es hora, hiccup.

-¿Acaso no me oyes?

-Esto va en serio, hijo. Cuando llevas esta hacha, nos llevas a todos contigo. Lo cual significa que caminarás como nosotros, hablarás como nosotros y pensaras como

nosotros. No más de... esto.

-Acabas de señalarme todo- Bufó al notar que había perdido la conversación desde que decidió dejarlo hablar primero a él.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Esta conversación es muy unilateral- Definitivamente no importaba lo que dijera.

-¡¿Trato hecho?!

-...Trato hecho…- Su padre no iba a escucharlo.

-Bueno. Entrena fuerte, volveré. Probablemente

-Y yo estaré aquí, quizás.

Hubo un pesado silencio que inundo la sala en donde se encontraba el vikingo con el hacha en sus brazos. Sosteniéndola con cierto trabajo y dejándola en su lugar cuando calculo que su padre estaría a la suficiente distancia como para no escuchar si llegaba a tirar algo.

-…Acabo de presenciar algo realmente incómodo- El primero en romper el silencio fue aquel invitado que por momentos, Hiccup había olvidado que tenía oculto en su cuarto.

-Nah, son cosas que pasan a diario. No te preocupes- Le restó importancia a pesar de que sentía cierto nudo en el estómago de solo imaginarse el entrenamiento espartano que podría esperarle el día de mañana.

¿Le pondrían un dragón igual de peligroso que un Furia Nocturna? ¿Pesadilla monstruosa? ¿Un Nader Mortífero?

-Hey, hey- Chasqueo los dedos en frente del castaño que estaba amenazando con palidecer al mismo nivel que su piel –Después puedes pensar en que dragones van a ponerte en tu divertido entrenamiento de verano. Hoy soy tu invitado y no me has dicho en dónde voy a dormir

-Ah, cierto- Hiccup agradeció internamente la intención que, el esperaba e interpretaba, como una ayuda a que no fuera a desplomarse por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Al menos tenía la certeza de que el único lugar donde iba a caer, era en su cama y para dormir como Odin mandaba -¿Ves? Si olvidara algo, eso serías tú.

-Lo siento Hiccup, no es mi intención que mi presencia te abrume- Bromeo de nuevo, aunque no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas cuando al subir la escalera, el vikingo señalo la cama donde fácilmente cabían dos personas. -… ¿En serio?

-¿No es suficiente espacio para usted, su majestad?- Soltó primero divertido aunque extrañado de ver que Jack se dirigía al sillón individual donde solo tomo una manta y se acomodó de la mejor forma posible –Oh, en serio. ¿Rechazas mi cama?

-Relájate pequitas, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en los sillones, eso es todo. Adem- Una almohada ahogó cualquier argumento que pudiera tener a favor de sus acciones y el responsable era ese castaño que ahora sujetaba su segunda almohada

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos, "pequitas" ¿Te molesta que te diga así?

Una sola mirada retadora basto para que ambos chicos se lanzaran en una sangrienta y fatídica batalla donde sus armas eran aquellas almohadas que podían golpear cabezas, costillas e incluso desorientar el sentido del equilibrio por segundos.

Sí, una mortal batalla donde a ambos se les escaparon carcajadas de triunfo al llevar la ventaja o risas burlonas cuando su oponente caía al suelo por la misma madera del piso o la torpeza de estos.

Al final, Hiccup no pudo descansar mucho, pero su sesión para relajar la presión fue todo un éxito.

* * *

CONTINUARA

¿Bueno, malo, algo? Espero les haya gustado, y si este capitulo fue más largo, fue gracias a la madre inspiración, la madre tiempo y mi madre que me alimento bien y tuve la energía para escribir 3

Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o pensamiento que tengan pueden dejarlo en un hermoso comentario que inspirara a esta autora a continuar con este humilde fic que sinceramente me divierte escribir *^*

 **Amorts:** Mejor tarde que nunca, sigo agradeciendo que me hayas impulsado a empezar a escribir el fic (/n\\) gracias a ti sigo escribiendo y espero que te haya gustado *-* asi como espero actualizaciones (jejejeje a huevo que si ¬u¬)

 **MariaMora:** He aqui otro capitulo, espero que te haya gustado como el anterior o más u gracias por comentar


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno~ aqui les traigo la actualización de este fic que siempre surge cada que mis hermanos ven HTTYD, me salen trailers salvajes, veo imagenes o simplemente surge la inspiración por si sola (/u\\) intente que no fuera tan largo, espero que no se les haga pesado por ser incluso más que el anterior y que la lectura les sea amena...y am..quiero ir al baño pero no puedo ir por estar escribiendo esto x/D

ACLARACIONES:

 _1) Esta serie no me pertenece ni la de el origen de los guardianes. Los derechos estan reservados para sus respectivos autores y etc._

 _2) Las conversaciones o dialogos estan sacados de la pelicula en el idioma de origen (ingles), entonces si ven algo que no cuadre o sus subtitulos son diferentes, es porque la gente esta muy loca._

 _3) el fan service ira creciendo a cada capitulo para digievolucionar en shonen-ai y finalmente llegar a su metaforma hermosa de yaoi (XD)_

 _4) Sigo queriendo ir al baño pero me quedo porque los amo, queridos lectores_

 _5) y más importante **disfruta la lectura 3**_

* * *

Un amigo

El ruido de los engranes chocando unos con otros al levantar la puerta de metal, junto con el carraspeo de la misma puerta que daba un sonoro crujido al llegar a su tope y darles una vista clara del lugar en el que iban a entrenar; fue suficiente para provocar un ligero nerviosismo que era retocado por esa fría madrugada, en aquel vikingo que veía al suelo sin soltar el hacha que su padre le había dado.

 _No creo que sea tan fácil Jack_

Respiro hondo al recordar esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con el albino que en ese momento, seguro estaba camino a su aldea.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

-Entonces- Jack se levantó un poco de donde estaba, apoyando sus codos en el suelo para poder hablar de frente con el castaño. Ambos habían terminado durmiendo en el suelo, con las plumas de gallina alrededor y las almohadas deshechas, transformadas a simples pedazos de tela descocidos que Hiccup tendría que arreglar después. -¿Estás listo para tu entrenamiento?

-Sí, claro. Muero de la emoción- Bufó sin molestarse en realidad, sabía que Jack no lo decía con mala intención, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza, la idea de que solo pudiera estarse burlando de el

-Vamos Hiccup, quizá solo vean cosas sobre cómo ponerse en guardia, sostener un arma o algo por el estilo- Se encogió de hombros sin mostrar mucho animo a levantarse o quitarse la sabana que el vikingo le había puesto al haberse quedado dormido.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues claro. ¿Qué sentido tendría ponerlos a enfrentar un dragón en la primera clase, si aún no saben siquiera sostener un arma o escudo de manera correcta?

La idea de que Bocón hiciera algo fuera de lo común, era altamente probable y no quería confiar demasiado en la lógica que Jack tenía sobre lo que él consideraba "normal".

-Sí, bueno...- Hiccup se encogió de hombros para cortar la conversación en eso y pasar a otro tema más ameno y mucho menos deprimente –Supongo que será cosa de ver qué sucede. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí?

-Nah, en una hora me voy. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y seguro que ya se preocuparon de no verme por donde vivo- Tomo una de las almohadas casi vacías y rasposas que recordaba más suave la noche anterior. –Suerte en tu entrenamiento, pecas.

~~~~~~~~~Fin del flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Y eso lo traía de vuelta a la realidad, una en donde solo podía escuchar la conversación que tenían los hermanos Brutacio y Brutilda sobre tener cicatrices, Patán fanfarroneaba sobre ser el mejor de la clase y Astrid parecía solo asentir sin tomarlos muy en serio, pero afirmando el hecho de que solo valía la pena si había cicatrices de por medio.

¿En serio les parecía divertido solo de esa manera?

La imagen de aquel Furia Nocturna ataco sus memorias y un bufido de sarcasmo se le escapó sin darse cuenta al haber entrado al campo de entrenamiento.

-Si eso es verdad. Me encanta el dolor- No le importo recibir las miradas confundidas y negativas de Pata Pez y Astrid, la de indiferencia que Brutilda difería del disgusto de su hermano, y sobre todo, la de arrogancia de Patán que siempre terminaba burlándose de el junto con Brutacio.

-Oh genial. ¿Quién lo dejo entrar?

-Bien, empecemos- Bocón interrumpió aquella charla que daba gran pie de inicio a una posible conversación que tenía como tema principal, el dejaren claro el rechazo que Hiccup recibía de los vikingos de su edad. Y, no se ofendan, pero Bocón no estaba para presenciar dramas adolescentes que solo le quitaban tiempo al entrenamiento. –El recluta que lo haga mejor, ganará el honor de matar a su primer dragón en frente de toda la aldea.

Hiccup respiro hondo, queriendo quitarse el recuerdo de aquel dragón rugiendo en su cara, mostrándole los dientes o levantando sus alas de forma que parecía doblar su tamaño aún más de lo que ya lograba hacerlo.

¿Si lo hacía bien tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a esa situación? No gracias, al menos él quería vivir y la idea de hacerlo frente a toda la aldea, solo le daba como imagen una situación embarazosa donde su padre viera a su hijo desmayándose ante el primer rugido que le propalaran en la cara.

-Hiccup ya mató a un Furia Nocturna, ¿Eso lo descalifica?- Patán lo señalo sin importarle que Astrid negaba con la cabeza en desaprobación por la forma en que se tomaban a juego el entrenamiento, Pata pez se limitó a pensar si eso realmente era cierto o siquiera posible; pero lo único que percibió Hiccup fue la carcajada que los mellizos soltaban ante su comentario de burla.

-¿Puedo cambiarme a la clase de "vikingos populares"?-

El castaño apretó los labios, incómodo y un poco molesto. Había olvidado que no se llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos o el hecho de que no era bien acogido por muchos en la aldea.

¿Por qué? Porque Jack no lo hizo.

-No te preocupes. Eres pequeño y débil…eso te hará un blanco menor. Te verán como enfermo o loco y se ocuparán de los chicos más vikingos.

Hablando de eso, Jack era el único que hablaba con el ¿No será que realmente se había vuelto loco y había terminado creándose a su propio amigo imaginario? Es explicaría en gran medida el hecho de que no solo lo aceptara, si no que bromeara con él. ¿Y si Jack era ese amigo imaginario que todo niño tiene en la infancia?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el brazo de Pata pez chocar contra su hombro y el ruido de las puertas de caoba crujir ante la fuerza que se ejercía desde adentro, sirvió para espabilarlo y hacer que se concentrara un poco en donde estaba.

-¡Detrás de estas puertas hay sólo algunas de las muchas especies que aprenderán a combatir! ¡El Nader Mortífero!

-Rapidez 8, armadura 16- El murmullo emocionado de Pata pez no fue lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que Hiccup y algunos otros escucharan sobre aquella calificación que tenía el dragón mencionado y eso, por supuesto, solo provocó que Hiccup se replanteara la idea de cómo sería su muerte ideal.

-El Cremallerus Espantosus

-Más 11 camuflajes. Por 2

-La pesadilla Monstruosa

-Poder de fuego 15

-El Terrible Terror

-Ataque 8, veneno 12

-¡CÁLLATE!- Y al parecer los murmullos también fueron suficientes para provocar la impaciencia de aquel vikingo que tenían como instructor y el cual tuvo que respirar hondo para continuar con su "tour" –Y, el Groncle.

-…- Como si no pudiera evitar decirlo, Pata Pez busco a alguien a quien soltarle el comentario que tenía casi a punto de escupir, y la idea de decírselo a Brutacio que tenía en su lado izquierdo, fue lo suficientemente tonta como para hacerlo voltear y mejor soltárselo a Hiccup que era menos probable que le soltara algún comentario burlón –Mandíbula 8.

Y Hiccup realmente agradeció por una parte tener ese dato en mente. Teniendo todas esas clasificaciones era imposible no preguntarse qué tipo de rating tendría el furia nocturna en vuelo, camuflaje, fuego, mandíbula y cualquier otro atributo que se pudiera imaginar perteneciente a los dragones.

-Wow, wow. Espera ¿No vas a enseñarnos antes?

-Yo creo que sólo se aprende al hacerlo- Y ante el crujido de la palanca levantando el bloqueo de la puerta. Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones para evitar ser el blanco de aquel dragón que en pocos segundos estarías tras cualquiera de ellos. –Hoy se trata de supervivencia. Si el dragón los quema, están muertos.

 _Te lo dije._

Pensó Hiccup al tener en cuenta que tendría que restregarle en la cara a Jack que él estaba en toda la razón de preocuparse. Claro, si no lo quemaban primero.

-Rápido, ¿Qué es lo primero que necesitan?- Como si fuera examen sorpresa, Bocón soltó la pregunta de forma apurada para que todos se pusieran a pensar rápidamente en lo más importante al momento de estar en el campo de batalla.

 _¿Lo primero que necesito al enfrentarme a un dragón?_

-¡¿Un doctor?!- Hiccup fue el primero en hablar en aquella situación donde todo parecía suceder demasiado rápido

-¡¿Rapidez 5?!

-¡Un escudo!- Astrid interrumpió las incongruencias que pudieran soltar los otros 3 que aún no habían hablado, y se lanzó a tomar el que estaba más cercano a ella.

-Escudos. ¡Vayan!- Todos obedecieron sobre la marcha y fueron agarrando los escudos mientras la lección seguía en ese loco ritmo en el que Bocón los llevaba. -¡La pieza de equipo más importante es su escudo!- Conforme hablaba tuvo que acercarse a Hiccup que parecía tener problemas en hallar la forma correcta de sostener tanto el arma como el escudo. -¡Si tienen que decidir entre una espada y un escudo, tomen el escudo!- Corrigió sin sorprenderle que el castaño apenas y pudiera sostener un arma.

Mientras Hiccup era empujado a participar en aquel entrenamiento, Brutilda y Brutacio eran descalificados al haberse distraído en una discusión por un escudo que termino siendo el blanco perfecto para el primer disparo que el Gruncle escupió.

-¡Esos escudos tienen otra función! ¡Hagan ruido, desorienten al dragón! Todo dragón tiene un número limitado de tiros- Y allí iba la segunda pregunta de examen -¿Cuántos tiene un Groncle?

-¿Cinco?

-¡SEIS!

-¡Correcto, seis! ¡UN TIRO PARA CADA UNO!

Hiccup se escondió detrás de la tabla donde antes estaban las armas cuando el tiro que iba para Pata Pez casi le daba a él, y justo cuando pensaba en salir de nuevo el tercer disparo busco colisionar contra él.

Astrid se mantenía esquivando los tiros aunque le molestaba de sobre manera que ahora Patán dejara de concentrarse en el entrenamiento y se pusiera a hablarle sobre ir a entrenar al sótano de sus padres, por lo que dejarlo solo no le presentó gran culpa al respecto.

-¡Patán! ¡Quedaste fuera!

Al estar fuera del alcance del dragón, Astrid termino a un lado de Hiccup que aún estaba teniendo problemas para andar aún con el escudo en brazos.

Pero...Esa era su oportunidad perfecta. Todos estaban fuera, solo quedaban él y Astrid, y ella nunca daba señas de alejar su presencia ¿Podrían ser amigos si le hablaba sin la presión social encima? Probablemente si ¿No?

-Así que sólo quedamos tú y yo, ¿no?- Pensó en otra cosa con la que pudiera apoyar la conversación pero al ver que se alejaba volvió a espabilar lo suficiente para subir el escudo y protegerse de esa bola de fuego que casi le dio de lleno.

-¡Le queda un tiro!- Hiccup corrió lo más rápido que pudo para intentar alcanzar el escudo que había volado por culpa del tiro. Quedando acorralado al intentar ocultarse pero topándose con aquel deja vu en el que el dragón quedaba frente a él y los colmillos volvían a estar frente a su cara.

¿Y si lo mismo volvía a pasar? Bocón había dicho que probablemente no lo atacarían por verse enfermo o débil. Eso podría explicar porque el Furia Nocturna no lo mato, quizás este Gruncle haría lo mismo, quizá...

-¡HICCUP!- Cerro los ojos al ver el fuego en la garganta del dragón pero lo único que recibió fueron escombros de la roca en la que se recargaba. Abriéndolos rápidamente para ver como Bocón lo alejaba como si fuera un perro rabioso y lo volvía a encerrar en su lugar. Regañando al dragón para que cerrara la boca y explicándoles que era todo por hoy, lo único que le cayó tan frío como los escombros, fueron las palabras que el vikingo había dicho

"Un dragón siempre, va a matar"

Se sacudió un poco el cuerpo al sentir que su temperatura corporal bajaba un poco por culpa de las piedras que se habían metido en su ropa. Frunciendo el ceño al ver que esas "piedritas" eran en realidad pedazos de hielo y eso lo llevo a desviar su vista a donde el dragón había disparado y encontrarse con una enorme marca en la pared que mostraba un color claro e igual al que tenían las montañas heladas.

Un Gruncle no lanzaba hielo, eso era completamente ilógico, eso fácilmente tuvo como efecto, que Hiccup se preguntara si realmente estaba volviéndose loco, pero eso lo verías más tarde. Por unos segundos pudo jurar ver el cayado de Jack en el perímetro de la jaula donde ellos estaban entrenando y lo dejo con la duda de si había ido a ver su entrenamiento o no.

-(-)-

"Un dragón siempre, va a matar"

La misma oración se repetía una y otra vez con cada paso que daba por el bosque, buscando el sendero que había seguido el día anterior y pensando en que posibilidades extravagantes o fuera de lo común y lo nórdico, tuvieron que suceder para que un dragón no lo hubiera atacado para matarlo.

"Un dragón siempre, va a matar"

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tú no?- se preguntó en voz alta al sostener la piedra que sostenían las sogas que una vez, fueron la prisión del dragón más peligroso del que se tenía conocimiento alguno.

-Quizá porque no servirías ni de mondadientes.

La voz de Jack logro sacarlo (nuevamente) de sus cavilaciones y dejo pensando a Hiccup, en que debía comenzar a ser menos distraído o terminarían causándole un horrible paro cardiaco por tanta sorpresa que tenía en un solo día.

-La gente debe empezar a ser más ruidosa al caminar- Se quejó al ponerse de pie y mirarlo con cierto alivio de tener nuevamente alguien con quien hablar, pero sin poder sacarse la idea de que era probable que Jack solo fuera un producto de su loca y ya harta imaginación.

-Lo hice, pero tú estabas fascinado por esa roca. Tenía que detenerte, por un momento parecía que ibas a besarla- Bromeó al darle una palmada en su hombro y sonreír divertido (y aliviado) de ver que no tuviera ninguna herida tras ese entrenamiento que había visto en la mañana.

-No te preocupes ni te pongas celoso. Creo que hay suficientes rocas para ambos aquí- Enarcó una ceja sin notar que sonreía con más calma y naturalidad a cuando estaba haciendo sus proyectos él solo, y sin importarle si era una alucinación suya o no, se dispuso a caminar en dirección a donde pudo haber ido el Furia Nocturna

-Eso me alivia profundamente. Vamos a tener que dividirlas porque no quiero que les pongas un dedo encima a mis rocas. Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?- Le preguntó al incluirse en lo que sea que tuviera que hacer y aguantándose las ganas de flotar para andar con más libertad.

-Quiero encontrar al Furia Nocturna de ayer.

-..¿Por qué? ¿Tus tendencias suicidas no están conformes con haber salido con vida de tu entrenamiento?

-Jack ¿Fuiste a ver mi entrenamiento?- Le pregunto sin importarle que hablara sobre eso. Tenía que concentrarse en escalar troncos de árbol tirados y no perder la pista de cualquier rama o roca que diera señales de estar fuera de su lugar ordinario.

-..No- Mintió descaradamente al no querer llegar al hecho de que esta vez pudo bloquear la boca del dragón justo a tiempo, lo suficiente para que solo le diera un choque frío al vikingo.

Ambos llegaron a un claro del bosque donde parecía más una enorme grieta u agujero en el suelo, creada al haber sido un lado poco profundo en décadas pasadas.

Las raíces eran enormes pero daban apariencia de enredadera, enormes rocas, tierra y un pequeño bordo era lo único que adornaba aquel lugar que Hiccup oteaba con la esperanza de ver al enorme reptil en el lugar.

Escuchando solo el canto de las aves y mirando de reojo a Jack que parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima. Por un momento sintió que sus orejas estaban ardiendo por la vergüenza de sus propias falsas esperanzas y ya esperando la burla que pudiera darle.

-Esto fue estúpido- Admitió antes de que hablara.

-Hiccup ¿Qué es esto?- El nombrado volteó a ver aquellas plaquetas negruzcas que estaban a los pies descalzos del albino y se agacho junto a él para verlas más de cerca mientras seguía ignorando que Jack no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-No sé, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Tienes algo horrible- Admitió Jack al mismo tiempo en que se encogía de hombros, pero ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Sin decir absolutamente nada y solo escuchando el ruido de los pájaros de fondo. Era un momento agradable, eso debían admitirlo ambos –Pero me di cuenta de que era tu carota.

-Yo pensé lo mismo desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Qué romántico.

Y el silencio los inundo por unos segundos más hasta que una sombra enorme paso en frente de ellos y ambos chicos se hicieron para atrás. Siendo Hiccup el primero en levantarse para poder verificar que eso fuera el dragón y en parte porque había sido algo incómodo caer en la mitad del cuerpo de Jack.

El dragón termino regresando a la orilla del bordo donde se sacudió con molestia y volvía a intentar volar a la orilla para escapar de ese lugar, sin tener éxito alguno.

En el momento en que Hiccup bajo un poco para poder apreciarlo más de cerca, Jack se remarcó la pregunta de si realmente ese vikingo tenía impulsos suicidas o solo era un cabeza hueca, impulsivo y terco curioso que no se ponía limites sobre que era peligroso y que no.

Si, votaba por la segunda opción.

Pero el también bajo, no lo juzguen. Él podía hacerlo porque no podía morir y aún si el dragón le disparaba, podría esquivarlo al volar. Si, el sí tenía fundamentos lógicos para actuar.

-Al menos dibujas bien- Añadió al ver que estaba garabateando la silueta del dragón y con discreción, dejo que su cayado rozara ligeramente con la esquina de su hoja para dejarle un bello garabateo a modo de competencia y decirse internamente que él era mucho mejor y sin necesidad de un lápiz.

-Si pero… ¿Por qué no simplemente, alza el vuelo y se va?- Le preguntó fascinado y dejando que el albino apoyara su mejilla en su hombro como si fuera algún inmueble que servía para acomodarse

-Quizá esta manco o herido…pero mira- Jack le señalo la cola en donde Hiccup la había dibujado simétrica, pero esta se encontraba con solo tejido epitelial del lado derecho, algo que Hiccup lo corrigió rápidamente al tallar las líneas de ese garabato rápido que no era digno de la atención que el vikingo le ponía al dragón de carne y hueso.

-Pero... es extraño…Le han disparado a muchos dragones y vuelan.

-Quizá este se lastimo en la caída.

-Quizá…- Admitió de forma vaga al darle la razón y pensando en las posibilidades de que esto pudiera pasar. Dejando de ver el cuaderno y solo fijando su atención en el dragón, sin notar que Jack intentaba alcanzar su pluma para ponerle una modificación a su dibujo y esto solo lo sobresalto un poco al sentir el roce frío cerca de su muñeca. Ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar el ligero ruido que provocaba el lápiz al caer. Uno suave que no cualquiera percibiría, pero suficiente para hacer que el reptil dirigiera su atención en su dirección.

Eso formó a que Jack se preguntara si los dragones podrían verlo a él. Algo que concibió como poco probable, pero que dejo de preguntarse al notar la forma en que veía a Hiccup y como ambos parecían comportarse de la misma forma. A Jack le daba la sensación de estar viendo un espejo para ambos casos.

-(-)-

¡Por todos los dioses nórdicos en los cuales no creía! Si Norte se enterara de que esta era la segunda vez en que aceptaba ir con Hiccup a un lugar donde había gente, seguro lo regañaría o le daría un amigable sermón mientras Conejo le decía sobre su irresponsabilidad, Meme seguramente solo negaría con la cabeza y probablemente la luna lo cegaría en los ojos si es que pudiera.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Hiccup le ofreció asilo por segunda vez al estar en una noche de tormenta y por culpa del clima, termino aceptando nuevamente aunque ya parecía más una excusa para no tener que volver a esos árboles donde tuvo que dormir anteriormente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún problema en que este aquí?

-No. Si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibido, solo júntate conmigo y probablemente nadie se dé cuenta de que estas allí- Se encogió de hombros al decirlo más divertido que otra cosa. Abriendo la enorme puerta al mismo tiempo que Jack se ponía su gorra para "esconder" el color de sus hebras (aunque esto fue más para aparentar) y como tentando a la suerte, se puso a un lado del castaño para verificar si realmente él era el único que podía verlo, o si había más gente de su pueblo que pudiera notar al menos su presencia.

-A ver, ¿En que se equivocó Astrid hoy?

-Calculé mal mi salto. Fue torpe, me arruino el giro en reversa.

-Sí, lo notamos.

-No, no, estuviste genial. Eso fue tan "Astrid"

-Ella tiene razón. Tienen que ser duros consigo mismos.

Jack frunció el ceño al ver que el chico más fornido del grupo, se movía de su lugar a la orilla y bloqueaba cualquier posible intento del castaño por sentarse con ellos. Haciendo la misma acción cuando Hiccup paso de largo y tomo un vaso sin prestarle mucha atención o intentando no prestársela.

Era más molesto y decepcionante para Hiccup, ver ese tipo de trato cuando Jack lograba ser tan amigable al punto que olvidaba ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse de cualquier forma.

-¿En qué se equivocó Hiccup?

-Am~ En que se presentó

-En que no se lo comieron.

-Nunca está donde debe estar.

 _Al menos en eso tiene razón_

Pensó Jack al recordar que Hiccup debía estar en su pueblo con su gente y no en las afueras de la villa, buscando un dragón junto a él.

-Gracias Astrid. Tienen que vivir y respirar esto. El manual de dragones, todo lo que sabemos de todos los dragones que conocemos- Dejo caer el manual sobre la mesa mientras daba aquella breve explicación y un fuerte trueno fue la alarma para que terminara aquella lección por ahora –No tendremos ataques esta noche. Estudien.

-¿Vas a leerlo?- Jack señalo el manual al haberse rendido ya a la idea de que fuera visible para cualquier otra persona en ese lugar. Sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la otra mesa y congelando desde su lugar el vaso de ese tal "Patán" que parecía inconforme con este y terminaba por estrellarlo contra el suelo cuando se levantó de su lugar para dejar ese libro allí.

-Por supuesto, me gustan mucho pero. No lo sé, quizá Astrid quiera leerlo.

-Entonces invítala a que lo lea contigo.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-¿Por qué una mujer rechazaría una invitación a leer un libro? Les encanta.

Dicho de esa forma solo le saco una carcajada que tuvo que contener al taparse la boca con una mano y pegarle con la otra. Dejando que sus palabras solo sirvieran como aliento a que se acercara e intentara hacerlo de forma discreta.

-¿Así que lo compartimos?

Jack tenía que reconocerle al menos el esfuerzo.

-Ya lo leí.

Pero vaya que ella no se esforzaba mucho en hacerlo.

-Es todo mío, entonces. Vaya. Bueno, nos vemos…mañana.

Un silencio los embargo unos segundos antes de ser roto por el chico que estaba detrás de él.

-"Oh por Thor, me encantaría Hiccup. Eres el primer hombre que me invita a leer un libro sobre dragones que no sé qué hacer"- Jack apretó los cordones de su chamarra como si fuera una tierna chica enamorada y el sonido agudo de su voz, solo hizo que Hiccup pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-No te invitaría aun si fueras la última chica de Berk

-¿Es porque soy analfabeta?

-… ¿No sabes leer?- Alzo ambas cejas al creer que quizá le tomaba el pelo

-Nope.

-…Ok, sí. Solo porque eres analfabeta.

-Maldito discriminador. Pues si yo fuera la última chica analfabeta, no aceptaría quedarme a leer un libro contigo aún si es el libro más interesante de todo el planeta.

Hiccup noto que los pocos vikingos que había ya estaban saliendo y pensó en que debía traer su propia luz si las fogatas terminaban extinguiéndose

-Da igual. Voy por velas.

-Ni con velas aceptaría. No te hagas el romántico conmigo.

-Jack- Hiccup negó con la cabeza al pensar que el chico era todo un caso, pero realmente estaba pensando más en el hecho de que era algo sorprendente como podía divertirse con cosas tan banales como esa. Como cualquier chico de su edad, hablando con su amigo, bromeando, burlándose y disfrutando el tiempo en el que hablaban.

-…- El nombrado espero a que Hiccup fuera a encender las velas mientras otros vikingos se encargaban de apagar las "lámparas" de piedra que eran como fogatas en la pared y quedaban a oscuras a excepción de esas tenues luces que ahora alumbraban el libro que Hiccup tenía en sus manos –Hiccup- Lo llamo solo para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos y su plegaria interna fue fácilmente entendida por el vikingo que ahora suspiraba resignado y asentía con la cabeza.

-Si Jack, te lo leeré en voz alta.

-Gracias, es que, quiero hacer nuestra velada más amena.

-Lo sé. Porque tu presencia no se lo suficientemente brillante por culpa de tu analfabetismo.

-Wow ¿Ya empezamos con los insultos?

-Tu empezaste- Lo reto sin molestarle en lo más mínimo que se burlara del poco pegue que tenía con las chicas porque, debía admitirlo, las imitaciones que Jack hacía le divertían. –Bien, comencemos- Se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer. –Clasificación de dragones. Tormenta, espantos y misterios. Truenotambor. Este solitario dragón habita cuevas y estanques marinos. Cuando se asusta, el truenotambor produce un golpe de sonido que puede matar hombres a corta distancia. Es extremadamente peligroso. Tirar a matar- Jack se quedó callado al escuchar no solo el hecho de que algunos nombres de dragón eran tan feos como los de los vikingos, si también que tenían habilidades diferentes aparte del fuego y la idea de que pudieran hacerle daño en un mal paso fue suficiente para que se pensara dos veces si debía bromear. Tomo asiento a un lado de el para poder ver los dibujos y apoyar su cayado en la mesa para que no les estorbara –Cortaleña. Esta gigantesca criatura tiene alas muy afiladas que pueden rebanar árboles grandes. Es extremadamente peligroso, tirar a matar. Caldero, rocía agua hirviendo sobre su víctima. Es extremadamente peligroso...- Un trueno y la brisa brusca que abrió la puerta del comedor, sonó de manera seca al punto que parecía más alguna historia de terror y como reflejo ambos chicos se habían abrazado por culpa del miedo que el contenido literario les provoco y el suspenso que el silencio había forjado sobre la tensión que ambos tenían.

Se voltearon a ver rápidamente para soltarse, aunque no por eso se separaron mucho para poder continuar con esa lectura que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Metamórfala. Incluso los recién nacidos rocían ácido, tirar a matar… Groncle, Cremallerus, Skrill, Rompehuesos, Muerte Susurrante...- Hizo una pequeña pausa para poder respirar hondo y de alguna forma sintió la tensión de Jack que parecía recargarse más en el para ver mejor los dibujos sobre cómo se veían los dragones que ahora pasaba un poco más rápido al solo hojear un poco el libro y limitarse a ver las ilustraciones y datos que pudieran diferir de los demás–Quema a sus víctimas, entierra a sus víctimas, estrangula a sus víctimas, les saca las entrañas… Extremadamente peligroso, extremadamente peligroso…Tirar a matar, tirar a matar…- Y sus manos se detuvieron en una hoja completamente vacía donde solo estaba pintado el nombre del dragón y eso despertó también el desconcierto del albino.

-¿Qué dragón es ese?...-

-…Furia Nocturna- Trago saliva con trabajo al ver que había pocas letras al pie de la página –Rapidez desconocida, tamaño desconocido. La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Nunca enfrentar a este dragón. Tu única esperanza: esconderte y rezar para que no te encuentre…- Hiccup se quedó callado unos segundos mientras Jack metía su mano en su chaleco y ponía el boceto de la figura sobre el libro para analizarlo desde ese punto de vista que el libro le había dado.

-Hiccup…

-¿Qué?

-…Esta fue la noche más romántica que he tenido- Agregó con una sonrisa discreta sin poder quitar la tensión del todo. Debía admitir que más de una habilidad asesina le había causado escalofríos, pero el hecho de que él estuviera frente a él sin ningún daño sobre su cuerpo, significaba que el libro podía equivocarse en ciertas cosas, de no ser así ¿Por qué seguía con vida cuando ya se lo había topado 2 veces en una semana?

-Lo sé, hago el esfuerzo- Pero lo que le sorprendió más a Jack, fue que Hiccup parecía un poco más tranquilo e incluso hasta cierto punto entusiasmado

-…Quieres volver a verlo verdad?

-¿Esta mal?

-Tu estas mal, pero supongo que no se puede remediar.

-Tú también tienes curiosidad pero no quieres admitirlo.

-Es que me gusta vivir.

-Vivir de esta forma es solo sobrevivir- Le corrigió Hiccup con una leve sonrisa antes de levantarse y apagar una de las velas con sus dedos. –Es hora de dormir, vamos para poder cambiarnos y no pescar un resfriado.

-Por supuesto. Porque no le tienes miedo a un dragón, pero si te preocupa enfermarte

-Obviamente.

-Te lo digo, estas mal.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado- Se encogió de hombros al apagar la segunda vela y dejar que Jack se llevara el libro para que ambos pudiera irse a descansar. –Por cierto ¿Dónde conseguiste tu ropa?

-Mm...Se podría decir que un conocido de la familia la hizo para mí- Añadió al referirse a Norte y su tanda de juguetes innovadores que quería preparar para los niños.

-No creo que te sirva para el invierno

-No creo que la tuya te sirva para nadar.

-…Ojala te de catarro.

-Ojala se te meta agua en los calzones-

Hiccup sonrió divertido, pero no paso por alto el hecho de que Jack evitaba mucho las lámparas de fuego que había en las paredes o el hecho de que había estado descalzo la primera vez que se encontró con él.

Si Jack, el Furia Nocturna no era el único enigma que rondaba por la cabeza de ese vikingo adolescente que iba pensando en lo que pasaba en el día y se preguntaba si verdaderamente estaba loco o simplemente pensaba las cosas demasiado.

-Oye Jack. Si tuvieras un secreto que nadie más puede saber, ¿A quién se lo confiarías?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- El interrogado entrecerró los ojos mientras subía las escaleras de piedra que los llevarían a la casa del castaño y se preguntó si realmente era demasiado obvio como para que Hiccup se diera cuenta de eso

-Ya sabes…tener a un dragón en frente no es algo que pueda decirle a todo el mundo y aunque mi padre estuviera en la aldea, no le puedo decir o va a matarlo. Entonces…- Hiccup le dio la primera excusa que vino a su mente y agradeció a todos los dioses existentes por no haber titubeado a como solía hacerlo normalmente. Bueno, en parte era verdad.

-Oh, en ese caso podrías decírselo a tus amigos.

-…Muy gracioso- Alzo ambas cejas al recordar al grupo de Patán que no iban a tomarlo en serio aunque se los contara de verdad –Creo que no tengo amigos en este lugar.

-¿No me tienes a mí?

Esa pregunta directa y sincera de su parte, fue lo suficientemente rápida como para dejar a Hiccup sin palabras y hasta sentir que sus orejas volvían a arder por haber escuchado algo tan vergonzosamente reconfortante.

-Buen punto. Como sea, solo vamos a cambiarnos y te duermes en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me ofreces la cama?

-Por qué no- Respondió sin querer verlo a la cara por el momento, pero sonriendo eufórico al haber recibido una respuesta tan tajante como si recibiera lo más obvio del mundo. Quizá para cualquiera no sería nada, pero a Hiccup solo logro darle incluso cierta seguridad en sí mismo, eso le demostraba que no necesitaba tener enormes músculos para hacerse de amigos sinceros que te acompañaran en las malas y en tan poco tiempo.

Porque quiera o no, Apenas tenía media semana que lo conocía y Jack lo había acompañado en su loca idea de buscar al dragón más peligroso de toda la enciclopedia de sabidos y por saber.

-¡!- El vikingo se volteó de golpe al haber sentido un hielo sobre su espalda al momento de quitarse la playera, y casi caía por culpa del salto que había pegado. Mismo que causo una carcajada estridente de aquel bromista que ahora se agarraba un poco el estómago al no haber esperado que reaccionara de forma tan exagerada.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Necesitas más que libros, velas y un dragón peligroso para conquistarme. Mis ojos le siguen perteneciendo a las piedras del valle.

-Las cuales, te recuerdo. Yo vi primero- Se defendió al ponerse algo caliente y lanzarle un cambio de ropa para que también se calentara un poco.

-Detalles sin importancia.

Si, definitivamente Jack era su primer amigo.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Lo se, lo se. A mi me gusta que Chimuelo sea el primer amigo/compañero de Hiccup, pero el hecho de que Jack sea su primer "amigo", se ira aclarando a un sentido un poquiiiiiiito más romantico más adelante (/n\\) no me maten, espero les haya gustado 3

Son libres de dejar reviews, alentan a la autora al subir su ego, estima y ganas de escribir, 3x1 (?)

GatoChocapic666: Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo (/u\\) y ya se! todo fue gracias a un video que vi en youtube donde parecían poner a Jack en algunas partes donde hiccup estaba y fue como "wow, que pasaría si realmente esta allí pero en escenas eliminadas :D MUAJAJJAJAJA" y asi surgió (?) luego pondre el video en la pagina de "Fandom Hamadacest/Hijack/Frostcup" que administro junto con mi querida partner :3 por si quieres darte una vuelta por allí cofcofcofpublicidadcofcofcof

 **Partner mía:** Quiéreme, ámame, alimentame y conscienteme (/uvu)/ me esforcé, merezco rolsh y limon -corazones, muchos corazones- (/-\\) espero te haya gustado ksdmlaksmdklmasdlnaskdjasmkldlasd

Sin más que añadir, nos veremos en el más allá ;D cuando termine mis examenes infernales.

Peace and love, dears readers :3


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Felices fiestas a todo lector que este leyendo esto! -inserte un corazon aqui-

Bueno uwu rapidamente:

-Esto es por navidad y año nuevo (?)

-intentare (ya mejor no prometo para no hacer que me cuelguen (?) ) actualizar al menos dos fics antes de entrar a la escuela (11 de enero)

-Ya saben derechos de autor

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai un poco más marcado

* * *

-¿Ansioso?- Jack sonrió algo divertido mientras Hiccup se ponía su ropa de diario y parecía un poco más motivado que el día anterior.

-Sí y no. Hoy intentare sacarle a Bocón toda la información que tenga sobre los Furia Nocturna. No importa que "no diga" el manual, no debe ser toda la información, deben tener más; estoy seguro.

-¿Y qué harás en el remoto caso de que si la tenga? ¿Entrenarlo para que te de la mano?- Bromeo con cierta ironía y siguiéndole el paso de cerca

-Ja, ja. Con trabajos puedo mantenerte entrenado a ti, creo que un dragón sería más fácil de controlar.

-Oh, gracias- Jack hizo una enorme y exagerada reverencia que saco una carcajada suave del vikingo

-Te lo tomas todo a cumplido

-Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, Hicc. Te puede evitar muchas situaciones incomodas además de que en realidad, todo es un elogio o un insulto dependiendo la perspectiva que uses- Se encogió de hombros mientras el castaño seguía caminando –Ve adelante. Yo en unos minutos te alcanzo

-Oh ¿Ahora si veras el entrenamiento?

-Quizá me dé una vuelta

-…- Hiccup quería preguntarle la duda que carcomía sus entrañas desde que la incertidumbre y suposición ardía en su mente. Pero en realidad no tenía ningún fundamento que sustentara sus locas ideas ¿Cómo preguntarle a Jack algo así cuando no tenía las pruebas suficientes para hacerlo? No, mejor esperaría y lo comprobaría o en el mejor de los casos, Jack se lo contaría por decisión propia -¿Una vuelta por dónde?

Jack puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de los breves segundos en que había perdido la atención del castaño, a la que respondió con un pellizco en el puente de su nariz y recibió un quejido como única respuesta.

-Quizá vaya a echar un vistazo

-Entendí lo que quisiste decir, genio.

-¿Oh en serio? Gracias por la aclaración. A veces me preguntaba quién era el listo de los dos, pero el que aceptes que soy yo me quita de muchos problemas

-Como sea- Hiccup respiro hondo antes de tomar el picaporte que lo separaba del camino que lo guiaría al campo de entrenamiento –Intentare preguntarle a Bocón sobre los furia nocturna...

-¿Planeas que nos acerquemos al "hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma"?- Jack alzo ambas cejas con cierta sonrisa divertida y sarcástica –Si claro. Luego le dirás "siéntate y rueda" y el dragón se volverá tu mascota personal.

-Creo que me conformo con no ser quemado

-O peor aún, descubierto.

-….Creo que tienes que ordenar tus prioridades- Y el vikingo ya ponía los ojos en blanco ante la falta de seriedad que Jack mostraba sobre el tema, pero le era imposible no sonreír con él cuándo también le había hecho cierta gracia –En fin. Si no me alcanzas en la arena de entrenamiento voy a pasar por unos peces aquí y nos vamos.

-Suena como un excelente picnic- Se encogió de hombros antes de jugar con su cayado y aguantarse las ganas de usarlo para flotar a una de las barras de madera que sostenían a la casa del castaño –Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que prepare sándwiches o con el pescado podremos comer los dos?

-De hecho el pescado es para el dragón. Tú puedes comer piedras, hongos o corteza de árbol en el camino.

-Hiccup

-¿Qué?

-Eres un experto en planificar las citas más románticas que uno se pueda imaginar. Aun no entiendo porque Astrid no te voltea a ver.

-Oh ya sabes- Hiccup hablo con falsa modestia mientras fingía tener músculos enormes en los brazos e inflaba el pecho de forma varonil –Probablemente se sienta intimidada

-Debe ser tímida

-Demasiado

Ambos se voltearon a ver antes de soltar una carcajada al imaginar a la vikinga con su hacha pero sin poder figurarse alguna expresión de timidez en ella.

-Entonces debe ser muy buena ocultando toda la timidez que le provocas

-Lo sé, suelo provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente.

Jack le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza al no poder dejar de reír y fue entonces que Hiccup se volvió a estremecer por ese roce helado que paso por su nuca y cuello.

-Jack ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?

-No Hiccup, nunca podrás ser tan guapo como yo.

-No, hablando en serio- Pero el vikingo sonrió un poco al ver que ahora Jack se acomodaba mejor en la pared para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…tú ya sabes mi mayor secreto

-Hiccup, haberse encontrado con un dragón por accidente junto a mí no creo que sea un secreto para quien estuvo presente.

-Lo sé pero, hm- Hiccup intentaba encontrar la manera de preguntarle aquella duda que tenía enterrada y la cual era difícil sacar en palabras sin tener que estar jugando con sus brazos o encogerse de hombros al gesticular cada palabra. –Suponiendo que tú llegaras a tener un secreto muy grande o muy pequeño, si no se lo puedes decir a nadie y quieres soltarlo…pues…am…Quizá…

-¿No se te está haciendo tarde para el entrenamiento?- Jack interrumpió sus esfuerzos al entender un poco para donde iba la conversación. No es que no confiara en Hiccup pero tampoco era algo que podía soltar de forma tan directa y sin reservas –podemos continuar con esto después de tu entrenamiento, yo también tengo cosas que hacer temprano y se me está haciendo tarde- Mintió de forma descarada aunque realmente agradecía que Hiccup no insistiera tanto en el tema.

-¡Si! Tienes razón. Bueno, entonces nos vemos después- pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta para dirigir su atención a Jack -¿Nos veremos después, no?

-Obviamente. ¿Siempre eres tan lento para deducir algo?

El castaño suspiro con profundo alivio antes de salir de la casa con un aire más relajado que antes pero también, con un ligero brillo de decepción en sus ojos.

Bien, ahora que Hiccup se iba a su entrenamiento él podría ir a dar una pequeña vuelta rápida por la isla para asegurarse de que Pitch, el duende o cualquiera de los guardianes no estuviera cerca de allí para arruinarle su estancia en Berk.

Y esa fue la media hora más aburrida que Jack pudo haberse imaginado. Volar alrededor de la isla no le había sido tan pesado o monótono, no había sido tan aburrido hace tan solo días atrás.

-Este lugar podría ser bueno para visitar con Hiccup después…

Al haber hablado en voz alta de forma inconsciente, Jack no pudo más que reír sin ganas por la ironía. Estar solo nunca había sido tan aburrido y deprimente como en ese momento, ya se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ver esos ridículos movimientos con los hombros que Hiccup hacia y esa manía que tenía por mover las manos de forma innecesaria cuando hablaba.

 _Suponiendo que tú llegaras a tener un secreto muy grande o muy pequeño_

-No creo que sea un secreto tan grande ni tan pequeño Hicc- suspiro al flotar de regreso a la aldea e ignorar como al llegar a esta, los niños que corrían de un lado a otro y los vikingos a cargo de las labores de carga y monta de armas; lo atravesaban e ignoraban al no poder verlo plantado en medio de la aldea –Puede que para ti sea un pequeño secreto, pero para mí es uno muy grande…No, no, suena demasiado dramático- Respiro hondo y esta vez sonrió con más naturalidad –Hey Hiccup ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia sorprendente?...No, tampoco eso. ¡Hey Hiccup! Soy más invisible e ignorado que tú…- Jack puso los ojos en blanco al no encontrar el modo adecuado para comenzar con ese "pequeño gran secreto" que le quería confesar al castaño pero que realmente no sabía por dónde empezar –Hiccup, tu nombre no es horrible y yo soy un espíritu malvado que…no, eso tampoco. Es más, eso suena más a un flirteo que cualquier otra cosa- Respiro hondo sin dejar de caminar a la arena de entrenamiento y escuchar como Bocón le gritaba a quien seguramente era Hiccup por los regaños que estaba soltando.

–Hm…Que tal un- se aclaró la garganta al estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver la superficie de la jaula pero no lo suficiente para poder ser visto en caso de que el vikingo estuviera mirando hacia arriba –Oye ¿Recuerdas el secreto que mencionaste? Bueno tengo uno que posiblemente te pueda dejar sin palabras, helar la sangre y hasta te puede dejar con la mente en las nubes de las cosas imposibles que... ¡NO! Maldita sea, todo suena como si bromeara o le hiciera competencia con sus estúpidos flirteos con las piedras. Ok, otro pero más seriedad Jack- Y tomo aire antes de hablar con la nada –Hiccup, no tengo idea de que soy pero no soy humano, puedo volar, controlar el hielo y mi nombre es Jack Frost y puedo crear que nieve en tu isla. Oh si, tiene más sentido- Se golpeó contra el cayado que balanceaba al hablar y se replanteo de nuevo la idea de contarle sin escucharse como un idiota.

Bueno, podría pensar en eso cuando llegara el momento, por ahora iba a echarle un vistazo para ver cómo le iba...

-¡Hiccup!

Jack se apresuró a acercarse a ver qué era aquel estruendo que se escuchaba, encontrándose con un dragón que tiraba las barreras de madera y Astrid, al intentar huir de esté, terminaba cayendo encima del castaño que parecía más asustado por la rubia que por el dragón y Jack no podía culparlo; no cuando una vikinga caía sobre ti con un hacha en la mano.

Afortunadamente el hacha había terminado clavada sobre el escudo pero eso no evito que ambos chicos se removieran incomodos al tener sus piernas atoradas por la caída y la burla de los gemelos solo paso desapercibida por ambos jóvenes que ahora intentaban separar el escudo del hacha mientras el dragón giraba para ir de regreso a donde estaban ellos.

Por un momento Jack pensó en volver a dispararle al dragón pero no tenía como congelar el suelo sin que se fuera a ver demasiado obvio. Cuando congelo la boca del Groncle había sido más fácil porque el fuego borro la evidencia, pero en este caso…

-¡¿Es esto una clase de broma para ti?!

El regaño de Astrid lo saco de sus cavilaciones y más al darse cuenta que estaba dirigiéndose a su amigo que ahora estaba en el suelo cubriéndose la cara para evitar que las astillas del escudo le fuerana dar en un ojo luego de que este impactara contra la cabeza del dragón.

-La guerra de nuestros padres esta por convertirse en nuestra. Decide de qué lado estas.

Jack movió su cayado por encima de su cabeza para llamar su atención y que Hiccup volteara a donde estaba, levantándole el pulgar y guiñándole el ojo como si aquel fuera un avance con la chica que le gustaba. Quizá se sentiría deprimido o miserable, pero no esperaba que realmente lo animara al punto que el castaño término por devolverle la sonrisa para levantarse de su lugar y poder caminar a la salida, debía admitir que por unos segundos se sintió algo importante.

Una vez fuera, ambos chicos se dirigieron por los pescados prometidos y el picnic que habían organizado para ese día.

-¿Viste todo?

-Nah, solo lo importante. Ya sabes, llegue justo cuando la tenías encima de ti.

-Oh sí. Creo que ahora si estaba mostrándose tímida

-Lo note desde que su hacha se desvió de tu cara al escudo

-Si eso no significa que le caigo bien, entonces que me parta un hacha.

Ambos sonrieron sin muchas ganas de continuar con las bromas de diario. Por un lado Hiccup tenía en mente las palabras de Astrid mientras que Jack, ahora se preguntaba si era el momento correcto para soltarle la noticia que tenía que darle.

Bueno, por ahora solo tenían que concentrarse en ir por el pescado. Ya pensarían en otra forma para romper el incómodo silencio que ahora abordaba el ambiente.

Avanzaron en completo silencio en todo el camino a casa, tomando la comida, un escudo y el cuchillo que normalmente Hiccup cargaba cada que salía de su casa. Una vez iniciaron el camino al lugar secreto, Jack volvía a preguntarse en una manera correcta para hablarle sobre ser o no una especie de espíritu de invierno.

-Bueno Hiccup. Con respecto a lo que hablamos antes…- Jack inicio la conversación una vez llegaron a lo profundo del bosque donde algunas ramas rasgaban un poco su ropa, les costaba un poco caminar sin tropezarse y la paciencia de Jack comenzaba a ser más baja al querer salir volando por encima de ese molesto camino que Hiccup, a pesar de seguir con torpeza, lo seguía con la misma naturalidad con la que uno podía morderle a un pan tostado.

-Está bien Jack. Lo entiendo- Se adelantó a comentarle el vikingo que ahora estaba subiéndose a un enorme tronco para evitar caer en una especie de arena movediza pequeña

-Si el punto… ¿Ah sí?- Jack volteo a verlo con sorpresa y por unos segundos tuvo que esconder el dolor que una rama le había causado al clavarse en su ojo.

-Sí, digo, estoy acostumbrado a que Astrid me hable así entonces entiendo que no le agrade.

-Eso sí, pero no iba a hablarte de eso.

-¿Ah no?

-No…mira- el albino respiro hondo y aprovecho que Hiccup estaba más concentrado en no caerse del tronco que en su plática –Esto es algo que…quizá suene un poco raro

-Todo lo que dices es raro Jack.

-Tú eres raro y no digo na-no cambies el tema- se aclaró la garganta al ver que estaba perdiendo de nuevo el punto principal –El punto es que…nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero en realidad…me agradas y creo que te tengo la suficiente confianza para decirte que- Jack respiro hondo al no encontrar la palabra correcta para decir "soy un espíritu invernal" pero al parecer, ahora si había llamado la atención del vikingo que dejo de ver su camino y termino cayendo en el agujero del enorme tronco que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-A... Aja- por alguna razón Hiccup sentía que sus orejas estaban un poco más calientes a lo normal y solo por segundos pensó que Jack se veía algo extraño en dudar tanto en hablar cuando normalmente hablaba con facilidad…se veía…¿Lindo?

-Hiccup yo…am…no soy… ¿humano?

Por un momento Hiccup se quedó callado y eso solo provoco que el albino se sintiera un poco estúpido al haberlo soltado al fin y no haber sido escuchado como el esperaba. Se había imaginado alguna broma o comentario desubicado, pero no un silencio donde el vikingo ahora lo veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿Lo iba a criticar o solo le diría que se alejara?

-¿Me estás diciendo que no eres humano o me estas preguntando si eres un subnormal?

Y con eso una carcajada se le escapó al joven que ahora sonreía con cierto júbilo y saltaba al fin a donde Hiccup seguía hundido en el tronco y tocaba la corteza con su cayado para mostrarle las líneas que podía dibujar gracias a la escarcha

-¡Wow! ¡No hagas eso!...Me vas a congelar el trasero

-Contén la respiración y quizá puedas caer en el tronco- bromeo un poco antes de ayudarlo a salir y congelo las arenas movedizas para que fueran simple tierra nevada que el castaño podía pisar sin ningún problema.

-Entonces si no eres un humano, eres un… ¿Fantasma?

-En realidad no lo sé- admitió un poco incómodo de admitir en voz alta un hecho con el que había vivido sin problemas por ya varios años –Solo sé que me llamo Jack Frost, tengo poderes cool y- se encogió de hombros antes de saltar a la rama más cercana y avanzar un poco más que Hiccup que ahora era él a quien le costaba seguirle el paso desde el suelo –la gente no me ve.

-Pero yo sí puedo verte

-Eso es porque tú si eres un subnormal- atajo de manera breve y una rama pequeña pego en su coronilla. Jack se limitó a voltear a donde su agresor ahora bajaba de una piedra y se dirigía al pasaje que los guiaría a la guarida del dragón -¿Qué? Es la verdad

-¿Y los dragones pueden verte?

-Mm…eso es algo que tampoco sé

-¿Entonces tú fuiste el que me ayudo cuando el Groncle iba a dispararme?

-….- Jack se quedó callado aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por la aguda percepción que tenía.

-Tú haces que nieve en la aldea- el albino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a las deducciones que estaba haciendo su amigo -¿y ya?

-¿Cómo que "y ya"?

-Digo, sí. Tienes poderes de nieve y son geniales pero ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

-Puedo volar

-Mentiroso

-Presta atención, simple mortal- Y Jack pego un pequeño pisotón que basto para impulsarlo más de 12 metros en el aire e hizo varios círculos en el aire antes de volver al suelo y hacer una reverencia exagerada hacia él.

-Ojala se te congele el trasero un día de estos.

-Tu envidia alimenta mi ego

-Bueno, ahora que sé qué puedes cubrirme la espalda me siento un poco más tranquilo- Añadió dando un respiro hondo y avanzando con el escudo en mano para asomarse desde su escondite que había adoptado mientras veía a Jack volar.

En realidad Hiccup se sentía realmente emocionado y cautivado por esos poderes que Jack le había mostrado, sin contar que le llenaba de alegría saber que le tenía la suficiente confianza para confiarle un secreto de esa magnitud. Sin embargo le hubiera gustado que le contara cuando no estuviera en la guarida del dragón más peligroso que ahora tenía como intención alimentar; después de todo, era su culpa que no se pudiera alimentar por haberse quedado allí.

-¿Crees que este herido o algo parecido?

-No lo sé, habría que averiguarlo… ¿Si me cubres la espalda?

-Cuenta con eso- y Jack se elevó nuevamente en el aire mientras Hiccup lanzaba el pescado alejado de él y levantaba su escudo para poder avanzar, algo que a Jack le saco una sonrisa cuando este se atoro y al castaño no le quedo de otra que avanzar desarmado. Caminaba un poco jorobado pero nada fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta que probablemente estaba algo inclinado por si debía tirarse al suelo.

Jack estaba más concentrado en reírse de la situación que tardó en darse cuenta en que el Furia Nocturna también salía detrás de su escondite y observaba a su "presa" desde lo alto de un montón de rocas apiladas detrás del menor.

-Hiccup- Jack bajo rápidamente a ponerse detrás de él y picándole el hombro para que prestara atención –Esta allá.

La repentina notificación provoco sorpresa, nervios y miedo en el castaño que se pegó el pescado de manera automática y por unos segundos se percató de que la atención del reptil estaba en el pescado que tenía. Lo alejo de él al estirar el brazo para ofrecérselo pero por culpa de la curiosidad que también mostraba Jack al ver de cerca al dragón, este último se asomó por encima de su hombro (cuando se supone que era su as bajo la manga por si tenía que huir) y un leve estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al sentir que el mayor apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de su costado para poder apoyarse de él.

El dragón volvió a gruñir y Hiccup tardo unos segundos en entender que su aversión era debido a que el pequeño roce de Jack había hecho que su cuchillo asomara ligeramente por debajo de su abrigo. Lo alejó para evitar cualquier comportamiento en defensa propia que el dragón pudiera mostrar contra ellos. Apenas alejo el cuchillo y la enorme bestia pareció no solo más relajada sino que incluso podía jurar que hasta un poco más amigable. Eso solo lo animo a seguir con sus intentos y ofrecerle la comida que el dragón ahora aceptaba con la misma lentitud y cuidado al acercarse a un humano.

-¿No tiene dientes?

-¿No los tiene? Hubiera jurado que tenía…- Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver que los dientes surgían y el dragón devoraba de manera rápida el pescado para dirigir su atención de nueva cuenta al vikingo –dientes-

El reptil se acercó a ambos mientras olfateaba alrededor como si intentara detectar otro pescado que se encontrara oculto en alguno de los dos jóvenes que ahora retrocedían de manera rápida y Jack no pudo quitarse a tiempo cuando Hiccup ya caía sobre él y ambos tenían su mirada fija en el enorme reptil que ahora parecía a punto de vomitar pero se limitaba a dejar un pedazo de su comida en las piernas del menor de ellos.

Los imito a sentarse en sus cuartos traseros, provocando que su mirada junto con la de Jack, pudieran un poco nervioso e incómodo al castaño que sostenía confundido al pedazo de pescado que había recibido de la bestia.

-Creo que quiere que te lo comas- el albino hablo cuando noto que el dragón no dejaba de ver el pescado y luego a Hiccup como si se extrañara de que no hiciera lo más obvio

-Agh ¿En serio?-

-Te lo está compartiendo, sería de mala educación rechazarlo o devolverlo.

Y con una última queja, no le quedo de otra que darle un pequeño mordisco al pescado crudo y babeado. Ignorando el sonido de asco que Jack hacía, intento tenderle de nuevo el pescado como educación pero el dragón se limitó a mover su cabeza como si le diera el enorme honor de continuar con el festín.

-¿Esta rico?- Jack le pregunto divertido al ver que le costaba tragar y otro escalofrió era provocado por el extraño sabor que tenía. Pero no se podía quejar, no cuando el dragón sacaba la lengua de esa forma que a ambos chicos les pareció un poco tierno y el menor de ellos sonrió por pura educación.

Lo que no espero es que el dragón intentara imitar su sonrisa.

-Creo que le agradas…- susurro Jack con sorpresa y lo ayudo a levantarse al empujarlo un poco de la espalda para que Hiccup pudiera estar un poco más cerca del dragón pero este solo le mostro los dientes al verlo más cerca y se alejó de manera brusca al batir sus alas y desplazarse al otro lado de la pequeña laguna que estaba en ese lugar.

-¿Viste?

-¿Vamos?- antes de que Hiccup pudiera responder, Jack ya lo había sujetado por debajo de los brazos para pegar un pequeño salto y acercarse de manera rápida pero sigilosa al dragón que ahora veía volar a un pequeño gorrión pero al bajar su vista el entusiasmo en sus ojos se borraba al ver al humano que lo saludaba de manera alegre y desinteresada.

-¿Lo intento ahora? ¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué me preguntas si de todos modos lo estás haciendo?- puso los ojos en blanco cuando el menor se estiro para intentar tocar la cola escamosa del dragón pero tiro sus intentos cuando se levantó de golpe y revelo la atenta y cautelosa mirada del reptil que se limitaba a bufar y se alejaba del lugar con fastidio; buscando otro lugar en el que pudiera descansar sin que lo fastidiaran.

-No me quemo- Susurro un abstraído y emocionado vikingo que ahora sonreía mientras caminaba al lado contrario y veía con alegría a su amigo -¿Te diste cuenta? Pudo quemarme o morderme pero no lo hizo... ¡No lo hizo!

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver la poca carne que tienes en tu cuerpo?

-No…No, porque Bocón dice que un dragón siembre ataca para matar, eso paso con el Groncle pero no paso con el Furia Nocturna- Hiccup estaba que no podía aguantar la emoción de esa experiencia vivida pero no probó más su suerte al darse cuenta que el Furia Nocturna estaba colgándose de un árbol para poder dormir –Bueno…¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos a que despierte?

-No lo se ¿Quieres hacer una competencia de dibujo?- Jack levanto su cayado como si lo estuviera retando a alguna batalla y este fuera su arma.

-Oh, acepto el reto entonces. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

Ambos chicos comenzaron a proponerse retos de dibujo al mencionar paisajes, animales, dragones, personas y una que otra vez Jack mencionaba de manera vaga a los otros espiritus que había conocido. Le hablo sobre un conejo que parecía canguro y era el encargado de poner los huevos sorpresa en los pueblos después de Snagletog, también le hablo sobre Norte, un vikingo que se encargaba de poner los regalos debajo del enorme árbol decorado por los de su aldea con escudos, sobre un hada que al parecer tenía una extraña fijación por los dientes y un enano encargado de hacer dormir a la gente o provocar dulces sueños en los demás.

También le hablo de una marmota que se encargaba de predicar si el invierno era largo o si la primavera llegaría rápido, de un duende que al parecer ponía un caldero de oro al otro lado del arco iris, de una serpiente emplumada y otros espíritus que solían aparecer solo en los cuentos que usaban para hacer dormir a los niños pero que ahora provocaba una excitante emoción en el vikingo que no lo había interrumpido en todo el rato que Jack le había estado contando sobre los pequeños secretos que él había presenciado (si, para Hiccup eran secreto pues al parecer los humanos no sabían sobre todo eso)

-Suena tan…no se- hizo un ademán con las manos como si no pudiera contener la emoción que ahora le provocaba el relato

-¿Extraño?

-Irreal…Jack ¿Qué se siente volar?

-Volar…pues, la verdad es lo más relajante y genial que puedes hacer. Cuando estas en el aire olvidas todos tus problemas, todos los prejuicios o preocupaciones que tengas; cuando estas en el aire solo estas concentrado en no caerte, en seguir adelante y en observar cada una de las cosas que te rodean- se encogió de hombros al no poder explicarse de manera correcta –no es algo que sea fácil de expresar con palabras pero si tuviera que resumirlo en una sola palabra…diría que cuando estas en el aire te sientes…libre.

Hiccup observo el cielo con asombro mientras el crepúsculo pintaba las nubes de un color rosado y naranja. Estaba a punto de hacerle más preguntas cuando Jack pareció distraerse con algo a lo lejos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si…creo que tengo que irme. Volveré al rato o mañana ¿Puedes volver tu solo?

-Vivo aquí Jack, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de regresar a mi casa por mi cuenta.

-Genial, te alcanzare allá- a Hiccup le extraño que no le siguiera la broma pero no dijo nada al respecto. Aun no sabía a donde se iba a Jack cada que desaparecía por breves horas en el día pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con eso de no ser humano y los demás espíritus que habitaban en el planeta.

-Genial, nos vemos más al rato- Se despidió de él, mirando al cielo y sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el estómago cuando la quietud y el silencio del ambiente lo embargaron en una repentina oleada de silencio. –Bueno, creo que estaré aquí otro rato- agrego más para sí mismo que para alguien (de todas formas no había con quien hablar en ese momento)

Se sentó en la roca que tenía más cerca y se puso a dibujar en la tierra. Primero hizo un copo de nieve con cierto aburrimiento, apenas lo termino lo borro al arrastrar su pie en la tierra y recordó por segundos el perfil que tenía la cabeza del dragón. Fue entonces que intento dibujarlo de nuevo (luego de su intento fallido que Jack aplasto al hacer un mejor dibujo que el sobre un Groncle comiendo rocas) pero sin agregar los detalles de las escamas o terminaría arruinándolo de nuevo.

Apenas estaba haciendo un ojo al dibujo y ya sentía una respiración en su nuca que identifico de inmediato al ver la sombra del dragón que ahora parecía estar vigilando sus acciones desde lo alto de su espalda y provocando un sonido que era muy parecido a un ronroneo.

Hiccup tuvo que voltear a ver qué era lo que tanto hacia o porque provocaba tanto ruido, encontrándose con la respuesta apenas vio la enorme rama que sostenía con su mandíbula como si fuera algún lápiz y como tal, la usaba para dibujar abstractas líneas alrededor de su figura. Tardo un poco en notar que las líneas parecían dibujar un extraño mapa o un deforme rostro (lo cual tenía más sentido ya que un dragón no podía dibujar un mapa). Intento alejarse para ver mejor el dibujo pero al tocar el surco que había hecho con la planta de su pie, el dragón no tardo en mostrarle los dientes y apoyarse como si fuera a lanzarse contra él. Al retirarla la hostilidad del dragón desapareció y reapareció cuando Hiccup repitió la acción de aplastar el surco más de una vez solo para verificar que esa era la razón del enojo del dragón; cosa que fue más obvia cuando piso una zona libre de surcos y el dragón pareció incluso un poco contento cuando avanzo ahora más y tenía sumo cuidado de no pisar ni una de las líneas que había dibujado.

Hiccup continuo avanzando, abstraído en las líneas de la tierra y pensando que diría Jack si estuviera allí, se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que había llegado a donde estaba por fin el enorme reptil e intento nuevamente tocarlo con lentitud, notando su molestia cuando sus ojos se encontraron y decidiendo desviar la vista para no hacer que se sintiera retado o incomodo por sus ojos.

Respirando hondo, pensando en que lo peor que podía pasarle era que le arrancaran una mano por su estupidez y osadía, pero encogiéndose de hombros al sentir el duro tacto de sus escamas contra sus dedos y la calidez que de él emanaba. Se atrevió a verlo de reojo y notar como se alejaba de manera rápida pero sin la misma agresividad que había mostrado al principio.

Oh por Thor, tenía que contarle eso a Jack ¡¿Dónde se había metido?! ¡HABIA TOCADO A UN DRAGÓN! ¡AL DRAGÓN MÁS PELIGROSO DE TODOS!

-(-)-

-Jack- el nombrado volteo nuevamente a donde Norte había estado dando la platica con los demás para advertirles sobre los posibles planes y ubicaciones que Pitch Black podía tener pero estaba usando un tono un poco más suave para dirigirse a él que cuando estaba dando algunas precauciones que debían tomar en esos días –Has estado más ausente a lo normal en estos días, ten cuidado ¿Te has encontrado con Pitch?

-No lo he visto

-¿Y dónde has estado?

Jack estaba a punto de responder con alguna mentira piadosa pero el indiferente tono de conejo lo salvo de una manera que seguramente no tenía idea.

-¿Qué importa? Seguramente ha estado paseando de lugar en lugar echando nieve, congelando lagos y sembrando las nevadas en las cosechas como siempre lo hace

-Wow ¿Me espías en tu tiempo libre?

-No hay que seguirte para saber que pierdes el tiempo en cosas inútiles y sin sentido. Eres inmaduro y un estorbo.

-Palabras fuertes viniendo de un canguro

Y allí estaba la pelea de siempre, lo que a Jack le molestaba era que Conejo se tomaba a pecho sus comentarios, Norte no lo tomaba en serio, Meme…bueno, Meme no hablaba y eso le molestaba mucho aunque le agradara el guardián.

Si, por eso le agradaba más pasar tiempo con Hiccup, podía ser inmaduro pero ambos lo eran. Podía bromear y ahora que sabía que era, probablemente se llevarían mucho mejor, también por eso no quería revelarles donde iba cuando no estaba con los demás hablando sobre cómo acabar con el coco, no quería que le arruinaran ese pequeño lugar de descanso donde podía resguardarse del estrés que todos ellos le provocaban y la diversión que de una forma u otra le arruinaban.

Berk era su lugar de descanso, Hiccup era su primer amigo y eso, era su secreto personal.

CONTINUARA

* * *

¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular?

Si quieres aportar algo a esta historia puedes depositar tu constructivo comentario abajo por favor, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo.

Si, voy lento pero me divierte escribir de este fic, espero que a ustedes como lectores tambien les divierta leer las tonteras que su servidora escribe uwu

 **GatoChocapic666:** Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y lo se ;3; lo tratan muy mal, pero ya esta shegando al salseo y la buena vibra la trama (?) felices fiestas y gracias por continuar leyendo -inserte muchos copos de jack frost aqui- +w+

 **Scheidllllllll:** Se me hace tan raro ponerte así comadreishon, pero al fin, despues de casi dos meses aqui esta...¡Te dije que se me iban a juntar los fics! ¡Todo es tu culpa! QAQ me malcrias! Ok no, pero somos un desmadre (?) en breve ire a acosar tu perfil para ponerme al corriente de TO-DO -le manda más corazones- y si esto lo leiste el sabado, que pena, ya me puse al corriente. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (/-\\) cualquier comentario es bien recibido y usteh lo sabe


	6. Capitulo 5

Volvi! y con un nuevo capitulo (perdón, no me maten, se que no actualizo este desde enero pero intento ser equitativa y actualizar de los que dejo atrás primero (?) )

Haré **avisos importantes** rápido para que no se lo salten por flojera a leer esto e ir directo al capitulo:

 **1.- Aparece nuevo personaje** debido al poco drama que pude encontrar o sacar de el origen de los guardianes y termine agregandole (?)

 **2.- Drama** **combinado** donde estara un poco más pegado a HTTYD y el de  Origen de los guardianes es completamente AU (?)

 **3.-Cambios** porque voy muy lenta (más de lo que creí) en trama y me tardare un shingo de capitulos si pongo toda la pelicula descriptiva

Espero que esto no les moleste y si es así, ni modo ya lo publique (?). Espero que este cambio les guste (Y si, intentare no perder la trama y el romance QuQ -corazones-) sin más aqui se los dejo

* * *

El arco, las flechas y algunas consecuencias

La reunión había transcurrido de lo más aburrida y habitual. Salvo por la observación que Norte le había hecho con respecto a su falta de atención, Jack no había tenido problema alguno en escabullirse lejos de los curiosos ojos de aquellos guardianes y espíritus que hablaban sin parar; algunos entre murmullos y otros haciendo tal escándalo que parecía más alguna comida familiar que una reunión importante.

-Te ves muy inquieto, muchacho.

Jack tuvo gran cuidado de no voltear los ojos al no poder huir de ese cotilla natural que disfrutaba meterse en el camino de uno. De todos los espíritus y guardianes, Eros, era el último con el que quería toparse en esa huida casi exitosa.

-Es difícil no estar inquieto cuando la reunión es tediosa, larga y extremadamente aburrida- bromeó únicamente para distraer un poco la conversación y que lo dejara en paz de una vez. Ante ese último pensamiento Jack no pudo evitar pensar que el mal humor de los vikingos era contagioso, no recordaba ser tan gruñón cuando de tratar con los otros espíritus o situaciones se hablaba.

-¿En serio?

Y no fue hasta que la sugestión que Eros le presentaba en una sonrisa divertida que Jack al fin detuvo sus pasos y no pudo evitar ver de reojo al espíritu que ahora flotaba en frente de el con esa pomposa sonrisa que solo parecía, se burlaba de él.

Eros, el espíritu más fastidioso que uno se pudiera encontrar al remover sus hebras marrones de manera negativa como si estuviera burlándose de tus decisiones. Utilizando aquellos harapos que escondían el arco y carcaj que solía usar por aquellos días que se anteponían a alguna batalla o incursión que influyeran la vida de los humanos y, según él, necesitaban un poco de "sabor" a su existencia antes de dirigirse a la muerte misma que los esperaba como una camarada de guerra.

Eros, ese que se mofaba de ti en cada oportunidad que tenía. En serio, a veces Jack se preguntaba porque lo tachaban a él como el espíritu más fastidioso e infantil cuando ese sujeto se la pasaba disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra a su total gusto y albedrió. Era ridículo.

-Si ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés? ¿Últimamente te quedaste sin trabajo?- le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando el mayor se acercó a poner su mano sobre su cabello y la sonrisa que sostenía ahora se ensanchaba

-Créeme que si de trabajo se trata, tengo uno muy interesante del que me acabo de enterar.

-Se nota.

No entendía que tenía tan sonriente a Eros, pero el hecho de que se alejara con lentitud y no dejara de sonreír mientras lo miraba a los ojos, solo le perturbaba al punto que dejaba sus sentidos alertas para que no bajara la guardia ni confiara en él.

-Bueno, te dejo~ Tengo trabajo que hacer, se acerca el invierno y sabes cómo se ponen estas fechas~ Batallas antes de las nevadas, muertes, enamorados que buscan desesperadamente a esa pareja fuerte que les de apoyo- Se encogió de hombros como si hablara de algo tan natural como el clima.

-¿Norte no te ha regañado por no tomarte en serio tu trabajo?- intento dar ese último argumento para mofarse del ser que ahora se detenía a mitad del aire pero se limitaba a girar de manera infantil lejos de Frost.

-Quizá lo haya mencionado.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Jack pudo escuchar de aquel fastidioso arquero que desaparecía como si de polvo se tratara. Era…escalofriante.

-Oigan, no han notado a Jack un poco… ¿Extraño?

No había pasado ni una hora desde que el mencionado logró escapar de la reunión con éxito, cuando Toothania soltó la duda que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde el inicio de aquella sesión informativa.

Estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios sarcásticos del chico, las burlas que daba sobre conejo, las discusiones que tenían completamente fuera de lugar y las advertencias que daba sobre lo ridículo que resultaba que siendo más ellos, Pitch siguiera teniendo la delantera y se burlara de ellos en sus narices.

Si, normalmente Jack daba ese tipo de comentarios o discursos que daban más tiempo a las sesiones, pero esta vez se había mantenido en completo silencio al grado que hubo varias veces en que llego a pensar que contaban con su ausencia en la reunión.

-¿En serio? Quizá sea una etapa- Norte se encogió de hombros al no haber notado una actitud especialmente preocupante o alarmante viniendo del chico. Le había extrañado el cambio, sí, pero no lo consideraba algo grave en todo caso –Yo lo veía ansioso. Quizá estaba haciendo otras cosas antes de venir acá.

-Pero ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la desaparición repentina de Pitch?

-Oh vamos, para Jack todo es más importante que nuestra misión- Conejo puso los ojos en blanco al ver que aún no aceptaba el hecho de que el chico no se tomaba en serio su trabajo como guardián.

-….Hm...

-Vamos Hada, no pienses más en eso. Probablemente esté en esa etapa que tienen los jóvenes.

-Si…probablemente tengas razón.

Tooth termino por dejar el tema ahí. Despidiéndose de los guardianes y dirigiéndose a su respectivo palacio mientras los demás la imitaban y rápidamente el lugar donde se habían reunido ahora se vaciaba al fin.

Cada quien tenía sus propias tareas pendientes: Conejo tenía que preparar unas bolsas de piel que contenían dulces para los niños que las buscaban en las proximidades de las aldeas y jugaban a menudo para distraerse del miedo que les provocaba la oscuridad, criaturas nocturnas o algún terror que aguardara Pitch para atosigar a la gente de los pueblos. Sandman tenía problemas para poder darles dulces sueños a las personas y más si eran guerreros…en pocas palabras, la única que tenía mucho trabajo era el hada de los dientes ante tanta pelea por todos lados y más de un diente desprendido por algún golpe enemigo.

Sí, todos volvían rápidamente a su palacio, todos excepto Jack, que ahora se dirigía de manera rápida (gracias al viento) a Berk, a esa aldea que ya estaba acostumbrada a su brisa invernal y lo recibían con indiferencia. Bueno, todos menos uno.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

El entrenamiento había terminado en un completo desastre, como siempre. Nadie había terminado quemado pero Hiccup no se encontraba muy motivado a sonreír ante esa anécdota que Bocón les estaba compartiendo después de haber terminado de asar la carne que cada quien se había conseguido.

Se distraía con lo primero que cruzaba su campo visual: la leña ardiendo en la hoguera que utilizaban, su pescado, la carne de pavo que oscilaba ligeramente en las varas de Astrid y Patán…

-¡Y de un tirón me arranco la mano y se la trago!

Por Thor, nunca antes se había imaginado estar en esa situación, el estar por fin con ese grupo de vikingos que le igualaban la edad, compartir la comida con ellos, escuchar las anécdotas de Bocón e incluyéndose en los planes del entrenamiento del día de mañana.

-Vi la expresión en su rostro…Yo era delicioso

Si, nunca se imaginó sentirse tan ansioso por irse de allí.

No pudo evitar suspirar con desgano al recordar la sensación que las escamas del dragón le había dejado en sus dedos. Había sido cálido pero duro, en sus ojos el no pudo ver nada que le reflejara odio como el que Bocón describía.

-Debió pasar la voz, porque no paso un mes antes de que otro me arrancara la pierna.

Escuchar la teoría loca de Patapez solo hizo que se preguntara de nuevo porque había aceptado sentarse a comer con ellos. En realidad siempre lo evitaban o excluían y por una vez que él quería estar solo, no se habían opuesto a la idea de una cena con historias a la que Bocón los arrastro y de la cual ahora no se podía zafar.

Quizá Jack se lo estaba pasando mejor que él. Y hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaba? Había mencionado el tardarse por algunos asuntos de la gente mágica voladora pero le había asegurado volver antes del anochecer.

¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Los dragones también podían dañarlo a pesar de que no era exactamente un humano? ¿Jack era alguna especie de duende o fantasma?

Bueno, si era un fantasma explicaba algunas cosas tales como la emoción que había mostrado cuando hablo con él por primera vez o como estuvo molestándolo en picarle las costillas cada que se descuidaba y lo hacía saltar por hacerle cosquillas.

-Lo que en realidad quieres son las alas y la cola. Si no puede volar, no puede escapar.

Hiccup presto atención de inmediato al escuchar que por fin habían dicho un dato que llamaba su atención.

-Un dragón caído, es un dragón muerto

Claro, ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido pero no por eso era bueno. La cola, era por la cola que el Furia Nocturna no podía volar o escapar de ese agujero en el que lo había encontrado.

¡!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella pálida mano que se alzaba por sobre la iluminación que tenían y la figura de Jack salió desde las sombras que la noche les regalaba en contraste con la fogata.

Miro rápidamente a los demás que parecían estar atentos a Bocón que se había erguido para darles instrucciones, algo que Hiccup no desaprovecho al levantarse y utilizar su figura como cortina y escabullirse al inicio de las escaleras donde comenzó a bajar siendo seguido de la flotante figura del chico que le sonreía divertido.

-Me voy un día ¿Y ya tienen una noche de confesiones?

-Supongo- Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba a toda prisa para poder ir a su casa donde podría poner al corriente a Jack sobre todo lo sucedido en el día y la razón de porque el dragón no podía emprender vuelo.

-Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder- le comentó de manera apresurada al quitarle el cayado de las manos y poner en su lugar tela y piezas malbaratadas de metal –Te pondré al corriente mientras trabajo en esto- y se apresuró a abrir su libreta de dibujo donde Jack pudo ver que dibujaba la parte de la cola faltante que el chico había borrado antes.

-¿Haremos una manualidad?- interrogo al ver con curiosidad la tela pero sonriendo al alejar las varas de metal del vikingo –no me voy a quedar viendo como trabajas, yo también encontré al dragón, merezco la mitad del crédito.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto esperaba que dijeras eso ¿Qué prefieres, fundir el metal o ayudarme a quitar los clavos de los escudos?

-Creo que me gusta más la segunda opción, gracias- resoplo en su cara para congelarle ligeramente las cejas y devolverle las varas que había mencionado, eran para fundirlas.

-Bien, para empezar- Hiccup comenzó a hablar con esfuerzo al poner todo su peso en el enorme fuelle que le ayudaba a avivar el fuego que iba poniendo gradualmente el metal al rojo vivo -¡Lo toque! ¡T-Toque al dragón Jack!

-Oh no- Jack fingió una especie de paro cardiaco -¿Eso quiere decir que tú también eres algún fantasma ahora?

-¡No, cabeza hueca! Estoy vivo, y de hecho él se dejó tocar

-…Hiccup, si tuvieras la mitad de encanto con las chicas del encanto que tienes con ese dragón. Tendrías la mitad de encanto del que nunca en tu vida te imaginaste tener.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta…a ese dragón…- respiro hondo al dejarse caer para esperar un poco a que el fuego ablandara un poco más el metal y pudiera tomar un descanso del esfuerzo –ya tengo dos en mi lista, supongo que tengo más encanto de la mitad de encanto que tú crees que tengo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No sé, tú empezaste.

-Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que dijiste.

-No me hagas repetirlo- añadió como si fuera una amenaza y eso le saco una carcajada al guardián que ahora sacaba otro clavo y lo depositaba en la cubeta que dejo en barra para que Hiccup pudiera calentarlos igual que la barra de metal que ahora comenzaba a moldear con su martillo.

-Oh por favor no, mi cerebro no podría aguantar más de una tontería saliendo de tus encantadores labios.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que de nosotros dos el chico guapo e idiota eres tú y él inteligente y carismático soy yo?

-Y modesto- agregó aún divertido pero acercándose a ver como moldeaba las piezas con el martillo

-Y modestos

-Muy modestos.

-Soy el vikingo más modesto que se haya conocido en Berk.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Jack señalo la vara que había adquirido una forma más uniforme y retomado su color original al ser expuesta a el agua que tenía en la cubeta de a lado.

-Mira, el punto es que las barras actúen como el sostén y la tela sería la piel que le permite moverse mientras usa el aire como si nadara en él- le explico al poner la pieza sobre aquel plano que había hecho y ganar más entusiasmo por su parte al tener la misma imagen del resultado deseado.

-Bien, entonces yo comenzare a unir las piezas mientras tu les cambias la forma en el fuego- estaba de más decir que Jack se mostraba emocionado por ese proyecto. Era como estar fabricando algún juguete como los que Norte hacía, solo que no era de madera, ni un muñeco y tampoco era para un niño si no para un dragón, pero el concepto central de fabricar para dar no cambiaba mucho.

-Bien, así terminaremos antes.

Y ambos chicos se pusieron a trabajar, soltando algún reclamo cada que se distraían poco por las pláticas y Hiccup terminaba quemándose algún dedo y Jack golpeándose por accidente al unir las piezas.

Fue una noche divertida en realidad, Hiccup no tenía idea de cómo solían pasar una noche de amigos los chicos de su edad, pero estaba seguro que si pasaba el rato con Jack, cualquier actividad se le haría divertida.

-Bien, creo que ya está.

Jack sonrió con orgullo mientras el castaño levantaba la obra de ambos, contemplándola con la misma conformidad que tenía el albino y ambos se voltearon a ver para regodearse con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción.

-¿Y? ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

-¿Por qué tendría que pagarte?

-Porque estuve trabajando contigo toda la noche.

-Hm…está bien, te pagare después por la ayuda.

Jack soltó una carcajada suave al escuchar que realmente se había creído su reclamo. A veces se preguntaba como Hiccup podía llegar a ser un vikingo cuando su lado amable y crédulo salía con más frecuencia que en cualquier otra criatura con la que el espíritu se hubiera topado en toda su existencia.

-Estaba bromeando Hic, no necesito ningún tipo de paga.

-….-

-En serio, es broma.

-Bueno, pero si en algún momento quieres que te ayude con algo o te llama la atención alguna prenda o comida, creo que puedo conseguírtelo….Comes ¿No?

-Sí, puedo comer como cualquiera pero puedo aguantar más que cualquiera sin hacerlo. Tranquilo, tampoco es como si fuera alguna especie de fantasma.

¿O sí? No, que Hiccup podía verlo y tocarlo era una gran prueba de que no era algo tan incorpóreo como un fantasma. Y en realidad, nunca se había topado con algún fantasma como para poder probar esa teoría descabellada.

-Bien- el vikingo se desperezo antes de ver por la ventana el paisaje que el sol les ofrecía e intento calcular un poco sobre cuantas horas de sueño podría tener. –Vamos a dormir…-

-Claro- Jack se encogió de hombros sin decir nada en su contra. Estaba a punto de soltarle un comentario sarcástico que mencionara la poca resistencia que tenía el vikingo contra el sueño, pero tuvo que desechar la idea cuando su amigo cayó directo al suelo luego de tropezar con una simple cubeta que fue su perdición al dejarlo noqueado en el suelo.

¿Tanto sueño tenía?

-Enclenque- pensó en voz alta y agachándose conforme se acercaba para poder acomodarlo de modo que se sostuviera de él. Había visto a mucha gente hacer ese tipo de movimiento infinidad de veces pero con Hiccup no le resultaba tan fácil. Era ligero, sí, pero el hecho de que se aferrara a su cuello y se removiera cada que lo acomodaba para que al menos sus pies arrastraran, no le facilitaron las cosas. Por culpa de esa estúpida terquedad se le termino cayendo dos veces y casi se descalabra con la esquina de la mesa.

-Mierda Hiccup, deja de moverte- Le reclamó al por fin haberlo acomodado en su espalda, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sujetando sus piernas para que no fuera a atorarse de nuevo si avanzaba.

Miro a los lados en busca de su cayado, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que estaba debajo de un montón de escudos y pieles que solo mermaron sus ganas de utilizar sus poderes para subir rápido a la habitación del vikingo. Se tardaría más en bajar a Hiccup y volver a cargarlo que en llevárselo directo a casa.

-Al menos eres ligero- susurró conforme iba saliendo del taller donde normalmente formaban las armas y ahora se dirigía a la casa del castaño que quedaba a pocos metros de ahí.

-Hmm…

-Juro que si te mueves voy a dejarte caer en el lago hel-

-Jack…

-¿Qué?- puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar que lo llamaba y la tentativa de soltarlo y dejar que azotara contra el suelo solo fue más grande. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque noto que él seguía dormido, balbuceando y sonriendo de forma torpe.

¿Estaba soñando con él y se veía feliz?

"Suelo provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente" comentó para sí mismo al no poder burlarse de Hiccup en su cara pero sin esconder la sonrisa que eso le había provocado.

Sonriendo de esa manera mientras soñaba con él, obviamente su ego estaba muy alto y era imposible no ponerlo contento con eso, y más si tenía en cuenta como se aferraba a él haciendo que recordara constantemente que no estaba realmente solo, que ese contacto no era una imaginación y que ese humano que lo veía no era una alucinación o su desesperación burlándose de él.

Lo hacía sentir tan….real.

Sacudió la cabeza al haberse desviado un poco en sus propios pensamientos, acercándose a intentar dejar a Hiccup en la cama y teniendo nuevamente una batalla desordenada contra ese enclenque chico que parecía querer asfixiarlo cada que se aflojaba su agarre en su cuello y se le colgaba como koala.

-Maldita…sea- termino por empujarlo y casi tirándolo de la cama por el último empuje brusco que termino desacomodando a Hiccup entre las sabanas y dejo a un agotado espíritu en la orilla de la cama. Cansado por tener que despegarse de él, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su cuello o cara para que no fuera consciente del frío y despertara por eso. –Cambie de opinión, vas a tener que darme la mejor comida que tengan o dulces o que se yo. Eres una plasta cuando estas dormido- le apunto de manera acusadora con el dedo como si realmente pudiese escucharlo en aquel trance donde Sandman los sumergía por el cansancio. Uno que también sentía pero no tanto como aquel humano que yacía en cama, en ese silencio que abordaba la habitación con solo el crujir de la madera…

-¡Bu~!

Esa voz tenebrosa en el oído del guardián lo hizo saltar, reaccionando por puro reflejo al saltar para alejarse, olvidando que no contaba con su cayado y resbalándose con las sabanas de piel y lana que apenas tocaban el suelo pero le estorbaban al intentar mantener el equilibrio.

Provocando que cayera directo a la cama, escuchando el jadeo que había provocado en Hiccup al caer en la boca de su estómago y sacarle el aire pero esté solo se limitó a removerse con pesadez sin percatarse de esos segundos que habían significado un casi paro cardiaco para el guardián que se levantaba con toda la dignidad que pudo y se guardó su reclamo contra el intruso.

-¿Qué diablos…-

-Ya me preguntaba yo porque te habías ido tan rápido y resulta que fue por tu humano mascota. Bueno, algo así había intuido. ¿Quieres ayuda?- el espíritu saco una flecha mientras se pavoneaba por la habitación ante los ojos de un fastidiado albino que seguía de cerca a Eros para cerciorarse de que no hiciera nada en contra de su amigo.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Lo acusaría? ¿Le diría a Norte? ¿Era acaso ilegal lo que estaba haciendo? Maldita sea, no sabía ni siquiera que preguntas debía hacerse y cuáles no. Estaba más ocupado en ocultar el pánico que le había provocado su repentina presencia allí.

-¿Ayuda con qué?- pregunto al fin cuando noto que acercaba la punta de la flecha al cuello del castaño –Eros

-Vaya, vaya- el nombrado se limitó a acariciar sus propios dedos con la flecha al escuchar la voz algo grave que se le había escapado a Frost e incluso cierto enojo se reflejaba en sus ojos. –Te lo dije, me entere de un trabajo muy interesante recientemente.

-¿Y?

-Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría el tono con el que le hablo a la persona que sabe mi secreto y puede difamar la falta que estás haciendo. Por qué involucras a todos

-¿?- Jack entrecerró los ojos sin entender un carajo a lo que Eros le estaba diciendo.

-Ah, sí. Lo olvide, nunca prestar atención a las reuniones~

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dijeron?

-No te diré, pero te puedo decir que si Pitch se entera de que tu estas por aquí, se puede poner muy contento.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Y con esa pregunta basto para que Eros sonriera y pusiera el dedo índice sobre sus labios para señalar los de Jack de manera indirecta.

-Porque se muchas cosas. Aunque mi especialidad son secretos que se encargan de avergonzar a la gente.

-Una técnica muy útil para aplicar en batalla- agregó mordaz al no poder tomarlo como broma por completo. No cuando había ignorado su pregunta sobre Pitch.

-En realidad si es muy útil, aunque también la utilizo para los aliados y conocidos.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, entonces te conviene tenerme como amigo, Jack Frost. Porque se me puede escapar algo sobre tus imprudentes acciones, sobre tu romance con un humano, una posible deslealtad al encontrarte con Pitch y no avisar…

-Wow, wow. Aguarda, eso es mentira.

-¿Entonces reportaras a Pitch si llegas a encontrarlo?- pregunto divertido aquel espíritu que había logrado poner incomodo a aquella traviesa ventisca.

-Sí, lo que sea. Pero yo hablo de eso que dijiste del romance, Hiccup es mi amigo- le restó importancia al primer asunto, en realidad ya sabía que era preferible tenerlo como amigo a enemigo pero no encontraba algo con lo que pudieran congeniar para que cerrara la boca.

-¿Ah no?- Eros levanto sus manos sin tapar esa sonrisa burlona e infantil que adornaba sus labios –Jack ¿Estas consciente de que es un romance y que es una amistad?

-Obviamente- Ok, ahora podía entender eso de distraer al enemigo ya que su atención se había desviado por completo a esa burla que el espíritu le planteaba.

-Bien. Entonces sabes que normalmente comparten actividades y tiempo, les agrada la presencia del otro, se dicen bromas- mientras le explicaba, Jack solo podía sentir su impaciencia crecer al sentir que lo estaba tratando como un estúpido solo porque era la primera persona que lo veía. –Coquetean, se besan, tienen una familia…bueno, puede ser hasta los besos- se encogió de hombros sin importarle que había logrado al fin que un leve tono carmín se pintara en las orejas del chico que lo veía con desconfianza.

-Cállate, él es mi amigo.

-¿En serio?~ ¡Qué curioso! Estaba convencido de que eran otra cosa- se regodeo divertido antes de pasar su mano por sus hebras e ignoraba el manotazo de Jack que lo apartaba con brusquedad.

-No me importa…por favor vete. No tarda en despertar- ya le estaba alargando su mal humor cuando una última pregunta fue pronunciada por aquel burlón espíritu

-Dime Jack, exactamente ¿Dónde caíste cuando te asuste?

Y con esa última incógnita desapareció, dejando a un confundido espíritu que mantenía su vista fija en el suelo y hacia memoria de los últimos minutos que se habían sentido como eternas horas.

Bueno, recordaba que había caído sin querer en Hiccup, le había sacado el aire, si no mal recordaba sus rodillas habían golpeado sin querer las piernas del contrario… ¿Lo había lastimado? No era tan pesado…

Y fue entonces que se tensó al recordar una suave textura que había chocado por cortos segundos con sus labios.

No, no. Seguramente solo estaba siendo paranoico por culpa de Eros. Sí, solo era por eso.

* * *

FIN.

OK NO, CONTINUARA uvu

¿Quejas? ¿Sorpresas? Espero les haya gustado -corazón gay- dejad sus dudas y pensamientos en comentarios o Eros los ignorara (?)

PD: Le dejo el nombre de Eros porque no había una forma vikinga de decirle a cupido y aparte me gusto el nombre (la mayor razón x'D)

 **GatoChocapic666: Oh si, aqui solo se puso como evoluciona su relación, más adelante se mostrara como la relación avanza. Espero te haya gustado -le lanza corazones-**

 **GatoChocapic666**


	7. Capitulo 6

Finalmente he vuelto ¡seee! Lo siento, la verdad no habia escrito porque #escuela #universidad #proyectosenequipo pero al fin traigo rapido el nuevo capitulo. Respondere a cadauno de sus review por inbox porque en este momento le quedan 14% a mi computadora, 10 min, se apaga en dos y ya quiero publicarlo o no lo haré hasta mañana! entonces

la verdad es que me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo, espero que ustedes tambien disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribiendo.

 **Aclaraciones: ninguna de las obras y personajes me pertenece...solo Eros, Eros esta basado en algunos de mis OC para poder hacerle una bonita personalidad jojojo -corazon**

 **Advertencia: ligero fan service chico x chico**

* * *

 **Burlas incoherentes y pensamientos impulsivos**

A la mañana siguiente, Jack no pudo concentrarse por completo en lo que Hiccup le decía. El vikingo estaba tan emocionado de camino a la guarida del dragón, que apenas y se dio cuenta del hecho que él no tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

Hablando en sentido figurado, claro.

 _Solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, todo es culpa de ese imbécil._

No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto mientras flotaba a un lado de Hiccup que parecía revisar de nuevo, cuantos pescados había echado a la cesta y se aseguraba de cargar la cesta de forma correcta mientras el mayor cargaba el artefacto.

 _Bien…Pero ¿Y si no? No respondió cuando le pregunte por Pitch, últimamente está de mejor humor y eso es perturbador, además, bueno esta eso del romance y el beso…No tiene tanta importancia como lo demás pero..._

Negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta que estaba teniendo los problemas de un chico normal de su edad, oh bueno, al menos eso era lo que él se imaginaba acerca de las preocupaciones de los chicos que andaban cerca de su apariencia.

 _Fue la mejilla_

Asintió ante esa posibilidad que solo había teniendo en cuenta una vez, pero calmo sus nervios cuando llegaron a la guarida del dragón. Estaba bebiendo a la orilla del lago, observándolos con curiosidad aunque a Jack aun le inquietaba un poco el no saber si realmente podía verlo a él también o si solo se estaba imaginando cosas por culpa del miedo natural e instintivo que le provocaba el hecho de un dragón persiguiéndolo en el cielo con fuego saliendo por sus fauces.

Sin duda, eso sí era aterrador.

Porque solo imagínense, uno está feliz de la vida volando sobre las montañas, pensando en los problemas que le podría causar a sus compañeros espíritus o qué tipo de lugares podría visitar; cuando de pronto se topa con un dragón que lanza fuego directo a tu cara.

—Jack

Eso no debe ser nada agradable y más cuando él podía controlar el hielo.

— ¡Jack!

Se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca aunque escondió muy bien la sorpresa que le había causado ver esos ojos verdes en lugar de la figura del dragón que antes abarcaba su atención.

— ¿Qué quieres pequitas?

—Dámelo, ya está comiendo. Intentare ponérsela.

Jack no pudo ignorar esa alegría que de nuevo hacia brillar los ojos del vikingo a quien ahora entregaba la cola en la que habían estado trabajando toda la noche anterior.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Hiccup se limitó a bufar como si hubiera dicho el chiste del día.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—Oh ¿en serio? Eso lo quiero ver.

Jack casi soltó la carcajada cuando el reptil le hizo gestos a la anguila que el castaño acababa de levantar sobre el pescado y lanzaba lejos de ellos para que se calmara y no intentara lanzarse a atacarlo por creer que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Mientras estaba calmándolo, por un momento le pareció ver una sombra cerca de las rocas y la sola idea de que fuera Pitch causo un escalofrió en su interior.

—Pecas, mientras estas en eso voy a revisar algo.

—Sí, sí.

No hizo falta que le dijera más pues parecía más entretenido en intentar llegar a la cola del furia nocturna que apenas y le prestaba atención por estar deleitándose con los pescados que tenía el cesto.

Avanzo de forma sigilosa, manteniendo el callado en alto por si tenía que disparar a la dirección donde se originaban los murmullos de las hierbas y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar el hielo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada detrás de la roca.

Ahora se sentía como un paranoico. Definitivamente estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

— ¿Por qué tan asustado, Jack?

Como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, todo su cuerpo se tensó al identificar esa voz que corroboro al encontrarse con la figura del hombre frente a él.

—No estoy asustado, Eros.

—Claro que lo estas, pero no te preocupes— guiño un ojo de forma juguetona hacia él y no pudo evitar asquearse –no le diré a nadie. Dime ¿cómo va tu pequeño romance con el humano?

—No es un romance. Es mi amigo.

—Si claro. Y yo en mis tiempos libres voy con Pitch a hacernos trencitas y hablar sobre la vida.

Jack no podía describir por qué siendo tan amable al hablar, Eros tenía un aura que con solo verlo uno se fastidiaba al instante de su presencia y que él no parara de burlarse de los demás no ayudaba en nada a su persona.

—En fin, vine porque eres mi amigo Jack. Estoy preocupado por lo que tus decisiones puedan causarte, no sabes lo que conlleva enamorarse de un humano.

—Eros— respiro hondo, intentando no gritarle para no llamar la atención de Hiccup que parecía desesperarse porque el dragón no paraba de moverse y había terminado por sentarse en su cola para poder ponerle el artefacto en paz –no sé porque sigues con eso pero te lo diré: Hiccup y yo somos amigos. A—M—I—G—O—S. No hay forma de que me enamore de él

—Si solo fuera tu amigo no insistirías tanto en contradecirme.

—Lo hago porque eres desesperante— y no mentía, no sentía más que amistad por el vikingo que gritaba por razones desconocidas.

—Bueno, entonces hablemos del tema principal~

— ¿No viniste solo para molestarme?— se burló de mala gana al no seguirle el ritmo de la conversación

—No~ vine a advertirte que los demás están empezando a sospechar sobre tu ausencia.

Jack tuvo la sensación de que una roca le caía en el fondo de su estómago y un balde de agua hirviendo le caía encima al ver que estaba hablando en serio.

—Pero…nunca estoy con ellos— intento encontrar una excusa coherente con la que pudiera desechar las palabras del hombre que parecía más serio a lo que normalmente acostumbraba. No podía ser verdad, quizá solo estaba burlándose de él como siempre.

—Nunca estas en las misiones, pero tampoco los has molestado. Incluso Bunny está empezando a sospechar que estés tramando algo.

—Espera un momento— frunció el ceño al comenzar a imaginar por donde iba la conversación — ¿Qué creen que hago?

—No lo sé Jack, yo no puedo leer mentes— y allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona que le advertía al albino que ese bobo fanfarrón estaba hablando en serio. –pero han estado hablando sobre Pitch y cuando te mencionan hacen una cara semejante a cuando North se echó un gas y nadie le quiso decir que se querían lanzar por una ventana.

— ¿y porque me vienes a decir esto?

—Jack…ya te lo dije— por primera vez Eros parecía un poco triste de que no creyeran en sus palabras y esto causo cierta culpa que Jack intento amenguar un poco –vine a advertirte porque eres mi amigo, al menos yo te considero mi amigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la culpa. Bunny y Tooth le advirtieron que era mejor no acercarse mucho a Eros, pero Sandy y North no parecían tener nada en contra del arquero frente a él. Además no es como si confiara mucho en el juicio de Bunny cuando a él lo juzgaba por estar siempre jugando de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo agradecerte por eso— no podía mantener su semblante enojado, no cuando Eros lo veía como si fuera un cachorro abandonado. Uno que se le lanzaba a abrazarlo del cuello como si quisiera ahorcarlo o aplicar una llave que algún oso le hubiese enseñado.

—Mira Jack, sé que puedo burlarme mucho de ti— mientras hablaba iba guiándolo en una leve caminata por ese prado que Jack miro de forma rápida y se encontró con la sorpresa de que tanto Hiccup como el dragón habían desaparecido del claro donde solo se veía el cesto con la anguila adentro. –pero en realidad si te aprecio. Si no lo hiciera, no habría venido a hablarte sobre esto y eres el más relajado de los guardianes y espíritus con los que he hablado. Es agradable tener un cambio de ambiente para variar.

Bueno, Jack podía entender eso. Era lo mismo que le pasaba al tener tiempo que compartir con Hiccup en lugar de ir con los guardianes.

—Te propongo algo— Eros continuaba flotando a su lado hasta detenerse para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y verlo directo a los ojos –Prometo guardar tu secreto y ayudarte con tu problema si tu prometes considerarme tu amigo.

Jack apenas iba a decirle que dejara de hacerle burlas sobre Hiccup pero el grito del castaño exclamando un "Oh por dios, funciona" lo distrajo, y en menos de lo que podía congelar un campo, ya tenía el cuerpo del menor chocando contra su costado y hundiendo a ambos en la superficie del lago.

—Piénsalo~

Y ese fue el último murmullo que alcanzo a escuchar del espíritu que se desvaneció cuando el vikingo emergía a la superficie y levantaba los brazos en alto por el éxito obtenido.

—Pecas, a la siguiente fíjate bien dónde vas a caer— se burló limpiándose la poca tierra que se había colado a sus pantalones y no dudo en sacudirlos para que una que otra roca no fuera a molestarlo.

—Tu deberías fijarte en...eso no importa Jack ¡Funciono! Estaba en el aire, encima del dragón, monte a un dragón— Hiccup estaba que no podía contener la emoción y se le notaba con cada palabra que surgía de su boca — ¡Estábamos en el aire Jack! ¡EN EL AIRE!

—Wow, no puedo ni imaginar que se siente

—Idiota fanfarrón.

Ninguno pudo aguantar la carcajada. Jack incluso olvido la extraña visita de Eros y se concentro en esa platica donde le aconsejaba a Hiccup llevarse la anguila para su siguiente lección de dragones, pero por más que insistió en que la cargara entre su ropa para evitar que el dragón fuera a acercársele demasiado, no pudo quitarlo de su decisión sobre tener una "lección justa y equitativa" contra sus compañeros.

—Mira, para empezar eso no es nada justo si de eso se trata— no pudo evitar sonreír un poco presumido al decirle algo y que esté no entendiera a que se refería —Estas lecciones no son justas porque ellos tienen fuerza o experiencia y tu, bueno— se encogió de hombros sin apartar los ojos del vikingo que parecía comenzar una pequeña rabieta al ponerse colorado —A menos que te pongas a educar al dragón y enseñarle trucos en frente de todos, no le veo lo justo.

Y tan rápido como llego el color a las orejas de Hiccup junto a su ceño fruncido, se relajo a la misma velocidad.

— ¿Eso es lo que se te hace injusto?

—Pues sí, ellos si matan dragones.

—Pero ellos tienen fuerza...

—Los gemelos son de tu misma complexión

—Pata pez es grande…

—Si comieras un poco más podrías doblarle el tamaño—

Jack no entendía porque su amigo parecía empeñado en buscar puntos que le faltaban y los demás tenían, pero como parecía divertirle prefirió no decir nada y solo continuar con sus propios argumentos.

—Y entonces ¿qué me dices de las armas? No puedo cargarlas.

—Puedes cargar esa enorme cabeza tuya— sonrió divertido —Y creo que eso pesa más que un mazo.

—Gracias Jack

Tardo un poco en captar que el agradecimiento no era ninguna broma y por un momento, Jack pudo jurar que el frío abandono sus mejillas.

—Oh de nada pequitas ¿quieres continuar con esta conversación o prefieres ir a ponerte ropa seca?

—Aunque es tentador seguir escuchando que me consideras mejor que tú, prefiero secar mi ropa o mañana me voy a enfermar.

—Y quedara en la historia como el único vikingo que monto un dragón, se acercó a un furia nocturna y murió de un resfriado por no secar sus pantalones

Hiccup soltó una carcajada y Jack pudo jurar que fue debido a que lo consideraba ridículamente posible si tomaban en cuenta la suerte que el chico se acarreaba por sí mismo.

—Sí, preferiría que no dijera eso en mi lapida.

—No— ni siquiera supo el por qué esa frase le había causado un poco de incomodidad, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto. Ya era darle vueltas a más de un asunto muchas veces por un día. —En fin, yo iré a revisar unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana

—Oye Jack

Se detuvo para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

—Cuando sales ¿A dónde vas?

—Al infinito y más allá— levanto el seguro que mantenía la ventana cerrada, posando con gracia la planta de sus pies sobre el marco de esta y sonriéndole divertido desde el otro extremo de la habitación —quizá te lo diga mañana o pasado mañana

—Si no me come un dragón antes

—Hm...No creo, me parece que no eres del gusto de ellos.

—Quizá

Se limitaron a verse a los ojos por segundos que al espíritu le parecieron eternos. La verdad si no fuera por la luz que se colaba a sus espaldas por parte de la luna, nunca se habría fijado en que los ojos de Hiccup tenían un curioso y extraño brillo que reflejaba la curiosidad de un dragón como la bravura de uno.

"De nuevo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas"

Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejándose caer de espaldas para dejar que el viento guiara su camino y esos ojos esmeraldas se fueron barriendo de su campo visual conforme iba cayendo y la ventana del vikingo se interponía entre ambos por la diferencia de ángulos.

-(-)-

— ¿De nuevo no está?

Apenas regresaba de su pequeña visita al espíritu y Eros ya se encontraba con los guardianes hablando de nuevo sobre el espíritu más joven. Él no mentía cuando le dijo a Jack que su ausencia estaba comenzando a notarse más de lo normal, por más que creyera que no le agradaba a Bunny, Tooth casi no hablara con él, Sandy se limitara a hacer caras y gestos y North lo sermoneara cada tanto; en realidad Jack era apreciado por los cuatro guardianes.

"Pero los niños son egoístas y no se dan cuenta de la preocupación que causan en sus mayores"

Sonrió sin darse cuenta del ligero castañeo que provocaban sus dientes al reír, tuvo que contener su risa al notar que estaba llamando la atención de los cuatro grandes que habían dejado de hablar para dirigir su atención a él.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Oh nada Bunny, no me hagas caso— meneo la mano como si intentara espantar a una mosca molesta que revoloteaba en su cara —Es que me parece de lo más entretenido ver a Jack jugar afuera y luego a ustedes preocupándose peor que los padres por sus hijos para evitar que Pitch se los lleve.

—Eros ¿Sabes dónde está Jack? — a pesar de que North intentaba mantener una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, para él fue demasiado obvio que solo intentaba ocultar la incomodidad que le causaba enterarse que él sabía cosas que ellos no.

Siempre eran así, desconfiaban de él sin ninguna razón lógica o fundamento.

—Lo sé, ya lo he visto dos veces en la semana.

— ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? — y esa era la única duda que carcomía a Bunny y Tooth, porque era obvio que no podían mantener quieto al espíritu pero seguramente querían cerciorarse de que no estaba haciendo ningún acto vandálico en los pueblos humanos.

"Oh nada importante, solo coqueteando con el primer humano que es capaz de verlo. Ya saben, lo normal. Rompiendo reglas, sentenciando su propia felicidad por la eternidad que él posee y su amigo no"

—Nada importante— mintió de manera olímpica sin sacar sospechas por parte de los guardianes —Haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Congelando prados, patinando sobre hielo…Creo que estos días está muy ocupado haciendo un tobogán de hielo al otro lado de una montaña pero no quiere decirles porque van a sermonearlo de nuevo.

Escuchar la carcajada de North y el bufido exasperado de Bunny fue la única señal que Eros necesito para saber que se habían tragado cada palabra que dijo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo imagine?

—Bueno, estamos hablando de Jack. No sé porque tampoco lo imagine tampoco.

—Dime Eros…— Tooth se acercó aún preocupada por el muchacho, más eso no evito que su sonrisa burlona de siempre se borrara. No, no podía dejar de sonreír cuando todo eso le resultaba de lo más cómico y entretenido — ¿él está bien? Es que últimamente Pitch ha estado muy activo en los pueblos y si llega a ver a Jack cerca de donde dices…

Soltó otra carcajada al entender cuál era su preocupación. Intentaba por todos los medios aguantar la risa cuando se ganó la mirada de desaprobación por parte de los guardianes, pero le era imposible.  
Todo era irónico y torcido.

— ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

Genial, ahora tendría a Bunny con menos agrado sobre él. Bueno, tampoco es que su relación sea de lo más amistosa.

—Perdón, es que me parece muy chistoso que se imaginen a Pitch capturando a Jack con una red y poniéndolo en una jaula como cualquier aldeano al animal que se va a comer— tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima antes de incorporarse y fingir seriedad, esa que usaba para evitar problemas innecesarios y dramas de sobra —estará bien, es imprudente e infantil pero tampoco es estúpido. No está de su parte pero tampoco se doblegaría a la voluntad de Pitch— sonrió internamente antes de hablar nuevamente —Intentar controlar a Jack es como intentar agarrar el viento con tu mano— se encogió de hombros al dar su punto de vista —pero si les molesta tanto que este solo por su cuenta, yo podría echarle un ojo.

— ¿Tú? — El desdén en la voz del más amargado de los cuatro ni siquiera lo molesto — ¿y porque de pronto pareces tan interesado en Jack, Eros?

Los otros guardianes estuvieron atentos a su respuesta ya que también les perturbaba un poco el repentino interés que mostraba hacia el más joven de los espíritus.

—La respuesta es obvia— se le escapo ese tono sincero donde no se mofaba de nadie y hablaba de forma impulsiva —porque es mi amigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Que a ti no te agrade lo suficiente para entablar una conversación normal con él, no es mi problema Bunny.

Y fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca al conejo gigante que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y dar por perdida la discusión.

—Da igual.

—Eso imagine— cruzo sus brazos con un porte elegante y pomposo, esperando a que empezaran a desalojar aquella sala de reunión que iba a servirle como cuarto de siestas. Pero North se quedó atrás, esperando al igual que él, que los demás se fueran para ahora hablar el a solas.

—Eros, sé que no eres una mala persona.

—Yo también lo sé. No paro de sorprenderme.

—Pero…ten cuidado en cómo te acercas con Jack.

Por un momento pensó en soltar una carcajada al notar de qué iba ese tono que el viejo estaba ocupando en él. Claro, era una conclusión precipitada pero algo obvia por el repentino interés que mostro por el chico.

—No te preocupes, soy el encargado de unir parejas y hacer que el amor florezca a mi alrededor— se agacho con cierta modestia para fingir una inclinación de respeto al primer guardián —Voy a cuidar muy bien a Jack, North.

Al parecer el mayor se dio por satisfecho, porque suspiro con alivio y le repartió bruscas palmadas en la espalda que casi lo estampan en la pared como mosca en el suelo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Eros, en serio que sí. Estoy seguro de que a ti también te servirá tu "amistad" con Jack.

— ¿Tú crees? — ni siquiera se molestó en desmentir sus comentarios que seguramente iban a "sorprender" a Jack cuando se enterara del malentendido que había causado en los guardianes.

No podía negarlo, a cada minuto que pasaba ese drama adolescente se estaba volviendo más entretenido para él.

-(-)-

—Muy gracioso

Jack dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a donde el vikingo llegaba con más pescado a la casa y los guardaba en el cesto para llevarlo más tarde con "Toothless". Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre encontrarse en la casa del castaño, preparar las cosas e irse directo a su lugar secreto.

—Lo sé, soy el rey de la comedia… ¿pero por qué lo dices?

—Pusiste a la anguila en mi chaleco, te dije que podía hacerlo solo.

—Oh lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer— fingió arrepentimiento sin sentirlo. Estaba más ocupado en hacer las puntadas que el castaño le enseño a hacer para arreglar algunos trozos de su ropa rasgada y ponerle parches para cubrir el posible viento que se colara por ahí.

—No, en realidad me sirvió mucho— y con ese comentario fue suficiente para ganar su atención. Volteando a ver como Hiccup también empezaba a contar pescados sin prestar atención a su propia tarea y prestando más atención en lo que le decía para oírse "casual"

"Eres un asco para actuar discreto" pensó Jack sin interrumpirlo pero si dejando el abrigo a un lado para prestar más atención a esos gestos que el menor hacía con la cabeza, los hombros y las manos.

Hiccup podía burlarse de él todo lo que quisiera por no saber leer un libro, pero al menos él podía leer su lenguaje corporal a la perfección.

— ¿Ah sí? — lo invito a seguir hablando solo para confirmar que su "lectura" estaba siendo correcta sobre cómo no quería sonar tan sentimental.

—Sí, bueno, obviamente me las pude arreglar yo solo. Pero la anguila me sirvió— y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese movimiento donde meneaba la cabeza como si buscara nivelar los pensamientos en su cabeza y quitarse algún peso invisible de los hombros al moverlos de manera repetitiva y lenta. Y ahora que lo veía mejor, en realidad Hiccup si estaba muy flaco, no al grado de los huesos pero al menos de que le hacía falta un poco de ejercicio y comida, eso era definitivo. —pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que gracias. Supongo.

—De rodillas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Agradéceme de rodillas y di "Oh Jack, tenías razón. Yo soy un tonto, debí hacerte caso desde un principio"

—Oh Jack, tenías razón. Eres un tonto, debí haberlo imaginado desde un principio— lanzó el pescado que tenía en la mano su dirección. Provocando que lo congelara a medio camino, una estúpida decisión porque ahora tenía un cubo con olor a pescado cayendo en su vientre y sacándole un poco el aire.

Frunció el ceño por el golpe casi bajo que le daba. Eso no iba a quedarse así.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, aprovechando que Hiccup estaba riendo con sus brazos sujetando su estómago para intentar aguantar un poco su propia voz.

Y antes de que supiera que estaba planeando hacer, se congelo la punta de sus dedos para darle ese choque de temperatura que sin duda iba a hacer que saltara igual que Bunny cuando le ponía rocas heladas en su silla.

No se equivocó, apenas pudo colar sus manos por debajo de su ropa, Hiccup ya había dejado de reír e intentado saltar lejos de él sin evitarse una maldición donde nombraba a uno de los dioses nórdicos y se estampaba con la mesa de trabajo que tenía tan cerca.

— ¡Jack estas helado!

—Dime algo que no sepa— disfruto el sabor de la victoria al ver que el castaño no tenía mucho material a devolvérselo (a menos que le vertiera metal caliente en los brazos, pero no lo creía tan cruel)

— ¡Jack vas a hacer que me enferme! — le reclamó removiéndose como gusano aunque estaba entre riendo e intentando huir de su toque helado que ahora se había pasado a la altura de sus costillas y no lo soltaba. — ¡JACK QUE ESTAS FRÍO! — ambos tropezaron con el cesto de pescados que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ellos. Cayendo de bruces al suelo, con los dedos de Jack aun sujetando arriba de la cintura de Hiccup, respirando agitados por culpa de la risa y el esfuerzo pero manteniendo sus voces bajo silencio total cuando se escuchó la cerradura moverse y unos pasos le siguieron.

Había entrado alguien.

Jack aparto rápido las manos del cuerpo de Hiccup al escuchar que estaba titiritando, por un momento había olvidado que estaba sujetándolo, había sido agradable sentir la tibieza de su piel aunque sea por pura broma.

—Ve a ver— frunció el ceño al escuchar que el vikingo lo estaba usando como carne de cañón —Si es alguien del pueblo no va a poder verte— bueno, eso tenía un poco más de sentido.

Se asomó por encima de la mesa, teniendo cuidado a pesar de que podían pasarlo desapercibido, porque había espíritus que causaban ese tipo de ruidos y vaya que si podían verlo al tenerlos cara a cara.

—Es el amor de tu vida— susurro ante un sorprendido chico que parpadeaba sin entender a qué se refería. Bueno, tendría que ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo para ir a hablar con Astrid, eso hacían los amigos.

Se agacho a sujetarlo por debajo de los brazos, alcanzando a sentir cuando Hiccup se estremeció ligeramente en sus brazos antes de lanzarlo al otro lado de la mesa donde casi se golpea con la pared pero alcanzo a sostenerse de forma burda.

— ¡Astrid! Hola, oye que te trae por…

—Vine a dejar el hacha de mi padre y la espada de mi madre— ni siquiera espero a que terminara de hablar cuando ya dejaba las cosas en la mesa de trabajo —Bocón dijo que estarías aquí y te dijera que necesitan filo.

—Claro, yo lo hago. Es mi especialidad.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco sin poder controlar sus propios impulsos al ver lo hábil que era Hiccup en hablar con mujeres. Se levantó de su escondite, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y mirando directamente en dirección a él.

—"Es mi especialidad" ¿es en serio?

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Astrid tomo el hacha que había dejado en la mesa, fijando su atención en dirección a la mesa que se había movido ligeramente por el golpe que Jack había dado. Adelantando sus pasos para tomar la muñeca de Hiccup y ponerlo a su lado para que no le estorbara.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que no te odia. Solo le pareces irritante— Jack tentó su suerte al hablar de nuevo, comprobando que no podía escucharlo hablar pero tenía una idea de donde estaba. Por qué Astrid no apartaba los ojos de donde el flotaba encima de la mesa.

Hiccup le hizo señales para que se callara o se estuviera quieto, la verdad eran difíciles de interpretar cuando las hacia tan rápido y se detenía de golpe cada que sentía que Astrid iba a voltear a verlo.

—Seguramente fue uno de los materiales que estaba trabajando, se debió caer por...la gravedad— el castaño ignoro la mirada incrédula que Jack le había mandado por esa excusa tan pobre que había dado. Realmente era un asco para ser discreto. —No te preocupes Astrid, yo me encargare de sacarle filo e incluso brillo a las armas de tus padres. Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato al salón, te comes algo y descansas para el entrenamiento de mañana? — conforme iba hablando la guiaba por la sala de trabajo, intentando pasar por alto que ella no parecía creerle del todo pero no se quedó a averiguar si era verdad o no cuando dio un último vistazo al lugar y tras murmurar un "raro" lo dejo en paz.

—…Bravo. Tus habilidades en el arte de la conversación cada vez son más impresionantes Hiccup

—Oh calla…

— ¿Por qué no puedes hablar con ella como lo haces conmigo?

—Ella no es tan irritante como tú

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos que Jack le otorgo para que dejara las bromas y se sentara a hablar en serio. No debía desaprovechar que realmente estaba preguntando en serio cuando él casi no hablaba con ese tono.

—Es...no lo sé Jack— finalmente cedió a desahogarse un poco, sentándose en frente de él para hablar más cómodo —En realidad me siento un poco intimidado, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo porque no quiero que me golpee— Jack se limitó a asentir con la cabeza pues en ese sentido tenía razón —Pero parecen más acostumbrados a llevarse a ese ritmo…— asintió con la cabeza al imaginarse que también hablaba de los otros chicos de ese grupo que solía burlarse de él —solo quiero ser uno de ellos—

Respiro hondo, no esperaba que le afectara al grado de no decir ninguna broma sarcástica o comentario cínico sobre los demás pero busco palabras para alentarlo, si ese tema lograba ponerlo con ese ánimo era importante para él. Y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y en todo lo demás.

—Ey— levanto su cayado lo suficiente para que la punta de este se tocara la barbilla de Hiccup y dejara de ver al suelo —no sé muy bien como son ellos, pero no vas a agradarles actuando de ese modo. Hiccup, eres divertido; es difícil que se puedan cansar de convivir contigo. Lo que te falta de fuerza física lo tienes de ingenio, algo que a muchos les falta y creo que tienes algo en común con todos ellos— al ver su sorpresa solo pudo sonreír —eres igual de terco a todos los vikingos que he visto.

No sabía si sus palabras habían sido suficientes para alentarlo pero al menos se notaba menos decaído. Tardo un poco en hablar pues estaba más ocupado en ver al suelo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos antes de asentir con la cabeza, de forma más enérgica y con esa sonrisa contagiosa que le gustaba a Jack. Porque le gustaba ver a su amigo feliz, obviamente.

—Gracias Jack

Se encogió de hombros, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza con su cayado para que se relajara un poco más aunque ninguno aparto la vista del otro.

—Cuando quieras Hiccup, para eso están los amigos— por un momento se quedó petrificado al ver que esas palabras habían causado una sonrisa más grande en el castaño que todas las demás que le hubiera visto desde que lo conoció

—Hablando de eso, estaba pensando en hacerle una silla a Toothless

—Fascinante

Soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión que ponía

—Si pecas, te voy a ayudar.

— ¿No tienes un mejor apodo?

—Aún no, estoy esperando que hagas algo lo suficientemente tonto para ganarte otro apodo

—Manos de hielo

—Cabeza de chorlito

—Glaciar hueco

—Pescado frito

Y así continuaron aquella guerra de apodos sin dejar de lado la tarea de hacer una silla de cuero para el dragón que verían a la mañana siguiente.

Jack no recordaba haberse sentido tan ansioso porque llegara el día siguiente. Apenas terminaron tuvo que cargar al menor directo a la cama porque ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

Lo acomodo como pudo, quitándole las botas de piel y casi cayendo en la tentación de envolverlo como oruga y dejarlo en la punta de algún árbol solo para ver qué tipo de reacción tendría, seguramente una cómica donde se retorcería para intentar salir y luego se arrepentiría e intentaría sujetarse de las ramas.

El solo imaginárselo fue suficiente para causarle una leve risa.

—Es aburrido no dormir— susurro picando la mejilla del vikingo dormilón que solo se removió un poco antes de conciliar el sueño profundo de nuevo —Hiccup, mañana no te vayas a tardar mucho en tu entrenamiento, es aburrido esperarte— continuo hablando a pesar de que el otro no tenía modo de escuchar lo que decía —olvide decírtelo, creo que el dragón si puede verme. No me distingue pero sabe dónde estoy, fue raro.

Dejo de picar su mejilla para intentar reposar su mejilla en el colchón, cerrando sus ojos para intentar conciliar un sueño que no vendría a él por más que se mantuviera inmóvil o relajado en su lugar. Abandono la idea de intentar dormir tras pasados unos minutos se levantó para pasear por la habitación ajena, curioseando algunos cajones para matar un rato el tiempo.

No quería regresar con los guardianes y demás espíritus pero tampoco tenía otro lugar al cual valiera la pena visitar.

—Cielos, la noche realmente es larga— agregó al recargarse por quinta vez en el marco de la ventana, observando el cielo sin prestar atención a ninguna de las luces que adornaban el manto oscuro ni a la luna que iluminaba los senderos de exploradores que caminaran a esas horas. —oye, vas a tener que pagarme todas estas horas que estoy esperando— se acercó a la cama del menor, dejando su cayado recargado a un lado de la cabecera de la cama para acercar su mano y apretar el puente de su nariz, contando los segundos que aguantaba sin respirar antes de abrir automáticamente la boca y seguir preso en sus sueños. — ¿no les da miedo que alguien vaya a asesinarlos mientras duermen o a robar sus cosas? — se tapó la boca para no reírse en voz alta, había provocado que el chico se removiera de nuevo incómodo y ahora roncara por culpa de tener la boca abierta. —en serio…es aburrido esperar— se volvió a sentar en la silla a un costado de la cama, tomando un pedazo de carbón que el castaño utilizaba para dibujar pero él lo utilizaba en algo más productivo, como intentar unir todas sus pecas sin perder el objetivo a darle alguna forma coherente a las líneas.

Cubrió todas sus pecas con líneas de carbón, sonriendo un poco desanimado al ver que tampoco eso lo podía entretener lo suficiente como para distraerlo al pesado aburrimiento que sentía cuando no hablaba con él.

—En serio que la noche es larga— se recargo en el respaldo de la silla sin perder de vista su obra maestra, pensando que se vería bizarro algún otro garabato en su cara y él aún tenía tiempo suficiente para convertir en obra maestra su rostro.

Recorrió la silla para estar más cómodo, dibujando un gusano en su frente, ojos falsos en sus parpados, bigotes en sus mejillas y líneas bizarras en su barbilla y labios, dando una imagen de que le caía baba negra de la boca

—Ups— intento borrar las líneas negras que se habían salido del límite que había planeado. Realmente era aburrido ¿qué solía hacer en las noches? —creo que solo paseaba, hacia figuras de nieve, congelaba figuras en las montañas o arboles…— conforme mencionaba sus actividades, pintaba una línea en la mejilla del vikingo, llegando al punto donde no recordaba más y se daba cuenta que hacer eso a esas alturas le parecía de lo más aburrido. —todo es tu culpa— frunció el ceño al ver que el culpable de su aburrimiento solo roncaba y se removía, ladeando la cabeza y cayendo de nuevo en una posición cómoda que lo dejo conforme.

Pero eso reactivo una duda que Jack tuvo todo el día, no lo había vuelto a pensar por lo sucedido con Eros, el dragón, Astrid y los problemas de Hiccup, pero seguía con la duda de que la zona que sus labios habían tocado la noche anterior.

Paso sus dedos por los labios manchados por el carbón, intentando recordar la sensación fugaz que le había dejado pero le era difícil saber. Forzó su memoria mientras seguía friccionando su dedo contra los labios ajenos, frustrándose al no encontrar una respuesta concreta y concluyo por desechar la idea de haberse besado por accidente con Hiccup. Finalmente ninguno recordaba nada, él ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando sucedió y por su parte, había sido tan rápido que ya no estaba seguro si valía la pena seguir pensando en eso.

—Mmgh

Lo escucho quejarse en sueños, fruncir el ceño y contraerse un poco en la cama. Seguramente tenía pesadillas, no lo había visto removerse tanto las veces que se llegaba a quedar con él ¿serían muy malas?

—…cui...d...do.

Se acercó para escuchar mejor lo que decía, percibiendo que los murmullos eran más nítidos al estar cerca de él

—Jack…—

Tenía una pesadilla ¿con él? ¿El aparecía en la pesadilla?

Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que realmente lo estaba atormentando en el sueño ¿tan malo era?

—cuida…do…

Por un momento juro tener una sensación más cálida que el mismo fuego, embargando su pecho. Estaba preocupado por algo tan tonto por una pesadilla y por él. Era increíble como teniendo tanta basura que le echaba su misma gente que convivía con él, Hiccup aún se daba el lujo de preocuparse por los demás, era egoísta. Casi tanto como él, pero nunca le ganaría en eso.

Porque mientras esperaba a que despertara, a que el sol saliera entre las montañas y diera la hora de irse. Jack había sido egoísta, se había acercado lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran apenas en una caricia los del vikingo como si de esa forma intentara silenciar sus preocupaciones, saciar su curiosidad e intentar algo nuevo.

Un simple impulso que había nacido en menos de dos palabras mal hechas.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo *-* cualquier duda, comentario, mentada de madre es bien recibida -mas corazones plz- intentare actualizar más rapido para el siguiente


	8. Capitulo 7

¡ESTOY VIVA! (?)

Bueno, esta parte está algo larga, si no quieres leerla puedes pasar directo al fic (?)

En primera dejare de disculparme por traer tarde las actualizaciones porque no puedo escribirlas más rápido o en orden y no me agrada disculparme con ustedes para luego hacer lo mismo en el siguiente u.u entonces solo quiero que sepan que si me pesa cuando no actualizo mis fics e intento mantener todos con la misma inspiración cuando esta me llega a atacar.

Ya quedando eso claro, quiero tocar otro punto importante

 **Dedicatorias** :

Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas en especial, una es mi partner que estuvo aguantándome durante mis últimas 4 semanas de clases, las cuales fueron 2 de proyectos finales y otras 2 de exámenes. Por la paciencia que me tuvo y la ayuda que me brindo para mis tareas y estudios uvu la amodoro de la forma más heterosexual posible.

La otra persona para la que va dedicada este capitulo es para HanaMidori por haberme apoyado a mi y mi esposacomadre a administrar la pagina de este hermoso fandom y también por siempre llenar mi muro de hermoso material Hiccup x Jack. Hana, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y no caiga de tu gracia lo que pase aquí. -inserte corazón gay-

Y la tercer dedicatoria pero no menos importante, va para todos aquellos lectores que están llegando a este capítulo el cual es probablemente, menos de la mitad a lo que tengo planeado (bueno, literalmente no es ni la mitad porque voy como en el minuto 40 de la película y pueees...ya saben)

 **Advertencias** : En este capítulo aparece ligero contenido homosexual, poco del tanto que habrá a futuro en este fic. Quedas advertido :v

 **Aclaraciones** : A excepción de Eros, ninguno de los personajes presentados aqui me pertenece.

Disfruta el capítulo -corazón-

* * *

 **Algunas curiosidades, bandos y sonrisas rotas**

— ¿Crees que le quede? — Hiccup volvía a revisar las medidas de la silla que cargaba al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se concentraban en verificar que anda en el camino lo hiciera caer y de ser así, Jack lo jalaba de vez en cuando del cuello de su camisa para que recuperara el equilibrio.

— No — Al ver la expresión de angustia que había causado en el vikingo, no le quedo de otra que voltear los ojos y empujarlo para que siguiera sus pasos al frente y ni siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de volver a casa para hacer otra silla —pecas, ya te dije como 15 veces en todo el camino que si le va a quedar. No entiendo porque me sigues preguntando lo mismo ¿esperas que la respuesta sea diferente o que el dragón crezca o se encoja en lo que hablamos o qué?

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. No volveré a preguntar. Thor, eres más gruñón de lo que dices ser.

—Solo cuando me provocan— se excusó el espíritu que ahora bajaba de una rama de forma cuidadosa hasta posarse a un lado de él y ver como el dragón los esperaba mientras tomaba agua.

—Ahora soy yo el que te provoca— Hiccup entrecerró los ojos como diciendo un "tú eres el único fastidioso en este lugar" que Jack entendió a la perfección y lo empujo débilmente con su cayado para que avanzara sin pausas a donde el cuadrúpedo los veía con un poco más de entusiasmo y docilidad a la que les había mostrado antes. Bueno, solo a Hiccup.

—Después de ti— señalo a Toothless, quien parecía extrañamente divertido de ver el asiento que el castaño levanto hacía el. Apartándose de golpe cuando estaba a centímetros de ponérselo y saltando lejos de él para obligarlo a perseguirlo — ¡Si no consigues ponérselo lo intentare yo y vas a tener que cargarme de aquí a la casa si logro ponérselo! —

Jack solo pudo reír al ver que le ponía más velocidad a su carrera para evitar perder y el dragón se limitaba a seguir avanzando a su ritmo sin dejar de mofarse del vikingo al sacar su lengua de forma juguetona y avanzar por el lugar hasta que la pared impidió su avance y la silla por fin toco su lomo y Hiccup bramaba triunfante su exclamación contra el albino.

—Se ve que se divierten— Jack respiro hondo (o al menos es lo que el catalogaba como respirar) al escuchar de nuevo esa voz juguetona a un lado de él. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a recibir visitas sorpresas por parte de Eros. Pero ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, al menos el hecho de que los guardianes no lo mandaran llamar por dos días seguidos significaba que había cumplido su parte del trato y su ausencia fue cubierta por cualquier mentira que el espíritu pudiera decir a su favor.

—La verdad es que si ¿quieres unirte? — lo invito por pura educación y como símbolo de agradecimiento por el favor que le había hecho.

—No, así está bien. Soy más alguien de ver, que de actuar. No me gusta involucrarme en nada, se me hace más divertido solo…ver— Eros se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo su mirada a Hiccup que ahora ajustaba la silla pero en su primer intento por subirse al lomo del dragón, terminaba ladeando por su desequilibrio y casi caía. Luego volteó a ver a Jack que había soltado una carcajada y parecía tener un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, ese que embargaba a Norte cada que hacía un juguete nuevo, el que inundaba al hada cada que veía un diente más blanco que el anterior, el mismo que incluso Meme tenía al encontrarse con sueños que le removían el alma y lograban sacarle una sonrisa como ninguna.

Si, Jack tenía ese mismo brillo cuando veía a Hiccup.

Pero eso también era peligroso, porque el brillo era causado cuando algo tocaba tu alma y generalmente era eterno, en cambio el brillo de Jack tenía fecha de caducidad. Por algo estaban las reglas, eran para protegerse entre todos a su propia forma aún si a veces se podía escuchar cruel para otros.

— ¿Qué? — Jack había notado que Eros volvía a tener esa sonrisa de satisfacción que siempre mostraba antes de soltar algún comentario astuto contra alguno de los guardianes.

Jack era su amigo, debía advertirle sobre el riesgo que estaba corriendo al involucrarse demasiado con ese humano.

—Solo estaba pensando. Jack ¿somos amigos, verdad? — la sonrisa se amenguo un poco y eso fue suficiente para descolocar un poco al albino que había dejado de ver a Hiccup empezando a emprender el vuelo para ver a Eros —y los amigos siempre dicen las cosas pensando en el bien del otro ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que si— en realidad no podía darle grandes consejos cuando ambos castaños eran sus únicos dos amigos que había tenido hasta ahora en toda su existencia, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que aceptar que no sabía sobre un tema aparentemente conocido e importante.

—…bueno, solo quería saberlo— se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco más tranquilo mientras escuchaba a Jack burlándose del vikingo que había caído al agua y al cuál ahora había ido a auxiliarlo para sacarlo con su cayado como un pescador lo haría con el anzuelo a su pescado. —decir las cosas por el bien del otro…tenías razón todo este tiempo, esto realmente me divierte. Pitch.

-(-)-

—Espera— Jack interrumpió aquella explicación ilógica y alocada que Hiccup le acababa de soltar como si fuera la plática sobre lo que desayunaron en la madrugada de ese día. — ¿Estás diciendo que planeas amarrarte a una silla algo inestable para montar a un furia nocturna? Al mismo dragón que tú mismo dijiste que era la muerte misma y demás avisos preventivos— solo espero a que le volviera a decir que hablaba en serio para poder voltear los ojos y asentir con la cabeza —es lo más tonto, estúpido y arriesgado que vas a hacer en este momento ¿sabes?

—Lo sé— y no parecía temeroso, era más emoción la que desbordaba por sus orbes esmeraldas que el miedo que le provocaba el dragón por instinto

—Bien, voy a acompañarte en esos vuelos como emergencia.

—Toothless no me hará nada

—Créeme, tengo más fe en el dragón cuidando tu integridad física a si lo haces tú mismo.

—No sé cómo debería tomar eso.

—Tómalo como un insulto, por favor— enarcó una ceja divertido al haber matado cualquier comentario que Hiccup quisiera decir. Si lo tomaba a ofensa iba a obedecer su indicación, pero si lo tomaba a halago no diría nada. Ja, ja. Trágate esa Haddock.

—Por cierto— Jack agradeció que lo llamara antes de que sus ojos se encontraran. Apenas se distrajo y de forma automática había intentado congelar el escritorio de puro aburrimiento. — ¿quién era ese sujeto con el que hablabas hoy?

Jack miro confundido en dirección a donde el castaño solo ajustaba el cinturón que lo unía a la montura con una cuerda de extraño material, pero podía jurar que había detectado cierta molestia en la voz de su vikingo amigo.

—Ah, era uno de esos espíritus que te mencione. Vino a ver que no me metiera en problemas— se encogió de hombros, aclarando las dudas que el menor podía tener al haber dejado de trabajar y deshacerse de su trabajo para dejarlo en una esquina y voltear a verlo. —…no sabía que pudieras ver a otros además de mí— aunque no quería admitirlo, Jack sentía una ligera molestia en el estómago al imaginar que Hiccup podría ver a cualquiera de los otros guardianes al igual que él.

—Ni yo, pero da igual.

El que no le diera más vueltas al asunto saco un poco de la curiosidad del albino que dejaba su lugar e iba a caminar a su lado hasta quedar detrás del castaño que hacía extraños apuntes sobre el furia nocturna y parecía tener en cuenta el comportamiento juguetón que tuvo el dragón cuando intento ponerle la silla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que te dan igual?

—A eso Jack. Es un término que suele decir la gente cuando no le importan los problemas ajenos— a Hiccup pareció divertirle la sorpresa de su amigo pues no parecía totalmente de acuerdo con su opinión

—Hiccup…hay más espíritus aparte de mí. Algunos tienen poderes increíbles, me superan y pueden ser mucho más fuertes que yo— y no era por nada, pero sus poderes favoritos eran los portales que podía hacer Norte con unas extrañas bolas de cristal que tenían nieve adentro, el medio de transporte de conejo y como Meme era capaz de formar aquella red de sueños en la noche — ¿No te gustaría saber más acerca de ellos?

—No te quiero ofender Jack— se mostró un poco incómodo al hablar, dejando a un lado sus apuntes para verlo directo a los ojos y señalar el cuaderno lleno de garabatos que tenía —pero me parece más interesante saber sobre el comportamiento de los dragones, no son como los imagine durante toda mi vida. Y Toothless es la prueba viviente de que los Furia Nocturna son dragones incomprendidos y muestran una actitud más amistosa de lo que imagina la gente… ¡Y son los más temidos! — y tras ese discurso le dio la espalda para continuar escribiendo sin poder dejar su entusiasmo a un lado. Ese que solo logro incomodar un poco a Jack al no poder entenderlo por completo y preguntándose si Hiccup pensaba igual sobre él.

No es que le importara demasiado, pero le causaba curiosidad si su existencia era trascendental o algo por el estilo…

—Además ¿para qué quiero conocer a otra gente rara cuando ya te tengo a ti?

Jack tuvo una extraña sensación en el vientre, parecida a esa calamidad que te da en la piel cuando te echan un balde de agua hirviendo y terminas empapado quieras o no.

—Eres lo suficiente molesto por ti mismo. Solo Thor sabe que sería de mi con dos versiones tuyas.

—Sería una bendición para ti— ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se le escapó la sonrisa que ahora embargaba sus labios y parecía ser permanente conforme hablaba —Además ¿qué tanto estas escribiendo? Si soy tan importante deberías estar más ocupado en escribir halagos y canciones sobre mí.

—Lo estoy haciendo ¿quieres que te lo lea? — El vikingo procedió a aclararse la garganta aún bajo la expectante mirada del albino que veía curioso las notas y luego a él —"Oh por todos los dioses, cada día me preocupa más el lenguaje de Jack porque se vuelve más primitivo día a día. Me está empezando a preocupar que su bobalicones se me pegue ¿creen que sea contagioso?"

— ¿Todo eso significan estas cosas?

—…No Jack. No escribí eso. ¿Ves? Vas a terminar contagiándome

—Claro que no, ya quisieras que yo te diera algo.

—Tu silencio es algo que a veces me gustaría recibir

—Ooh~ ¿con que así quieres jugar pecas? Bien, vamos a jugar a algo.

— ¿A qué? — Hiccup se cruzó de brazos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al escuchar un reto que iba a esforzarse en cumplir.

—Veamos cuanto tiempo duras sin mi presencia. O mejor dicho, sin que yo hable— se corrigió alzando ambas cejas y tendiendo su mano al vikingo de forma divertida —Si yo gano, vas a cumplir una orden mía.

—Y si yo gano, me quedare con tu cayado por una semana.

—Harás lo que yo te diga por una semana.

—Me quedare con el cayado todo un día

—Vas a obedecerme todo un día.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se estrecharon ambos brazos de forma decidida.

—Trato hecho— dijeron al unisón y una sonrisa se les escapó a ambos al pensar que estaban ganando.

—Pero empezaremos desde mañana— Jack casi exhala de triunfo al escuchar que Hiccup pensaba lo mismo que él, iba a ser aburrido no poder hablar pero iba a tomar sus propios atajos para aguantar las ganas de hacerlo. Él podía aguantar sin hablarle, podía hacer su propia investigación cuando él estuviera en sus entrenamientos, podía limitarse a verlo cuando anduviera con el dragón y en las noches quizá haría verdad esa mentira que Eros les contó a los guardianes sobre hacer un tobogán gigante en una montaña cercana.

La pregunta era: ¿Hiccup aguantaría mantenerse aislado sin hablar con nadie? No lo veía muy cómodo estando con los demás a pesar de que seguía con el deseo de unirse al grupo de los vikingos que tenían su edad. Tampoco lo podía imaginar hablando con el vikingo de nombre "Bocón" sobre sus proyectos y seguramente terminaría aceptando que extrañaba sus fastidiosas bromas.

Oh si, esa sería su dulce victoria. Y solo para ir pensando en el resultado de la victoria, tenía que pensar en qué tipo de órdenes le daría en el día cuando perdiera la apuesta. Una de ellas era obviamente que el castaño se subiera al tobogán gigante de hielo. Otra podía ser obligarlo a que le construyera algún trono y quizá le ordenaría cargarlo mientras avanzaba hasta la colina.

Había tantas posibilidades.

— ¿Por qué quieres mi cayado? — preguntó al caer en cuenta que su premio parecía más lógico que el que Hiccup había pedido.

—Tengo mis razones— se encogió de hombros

—No puedes romperlo o modificarlo

—….ok, quiero cambiar mi premio.

El albino soltó una carcajada al haber dado en el clavo.

—Bien, ¿qué vas a querer que te dé o que haga?

—..Mm…supongo que— Hiccup sonrió de una forma que le causo un ligero escalofrió por primera vez en su vida —Me ayudaras en el próximo festival de la aldea.

— ¿A qué? — ya no estaba seguro de querer preguntar —si tiene que ver con fuego, no. Me debilito cuando estoy cerca…

—No, no. No te preocupes. No tiene que ver con nada de fuego ni con nada arriesgado…bueno, quizá sí pero quizá no.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer si pierdo?

—Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el festival.

Aún no sabía la razón clara, pero Jack tenía claro que no quería saber en qué tenía que ayudar a Hiccup en el festival y menos aún estaba la opción de perder en esa apuesta que se había convertido en una actividad de alto riesgo para ambos.

-(-)-

Al día siguiente no espero a que Hiccup despertara para alistarse e irse. No perdió tiempo, fue directo al centro de la aldea y se puso a observar a toda la gente que pasaba por su campo de visión y le ayudaba como un buen punto de referencia sobre el tipo de interacciones que tenían los vikingos entre ellos.

Por qué pensara, negara o aceptara lo que sea, Jack tenía en claro una cosa que había generado muchas dudas existenciales (al menos para él) en su cabeza.

Le había gustado tocar los labios de Hiccup.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía y la verdad no quería preguntarle a Eros o se ganaría muchas burlas a su favor. No podía preguntarles a los guardianes o terminarían sacándole información que no quería soltar acerca de la sobre-interacción que estaba teniendo con los humanos.

Bueno, él humano.

A quien podía preguntarle era a Meme que no diría ni una palabra sobre el asunto. No porque no pudiera hacerlo, si no que era el más respetuoso de los cuatro y parecía no meterse en las decisiones que tomaban los demás guardianes.

Así que la última opción (y la más viable de todas) era aprender en base de la observación constante de los diferentes vikingos que ahora estaban transportando leña, pescado, arreando borregos o se encargaban de ayudar en la reconstrucción de las casas que conformaban la aldea y las cuales muchas de ellas parecían tener agujeros de fuego lanzado por dragones.

 _Si supieran…_

Pensó son una sonrisa, sentándose en el alfeizar de una ventana para empezar a escuchar a los niños vikingos hablar sobre la aldea o dragones.

—Cuando yo sea grande, voy a encargarme de la casa y defenderé el nombre de nuestra familia como lo hace mi hermano y mi padre y mi madre.

—Yo quiero ser una gran cazadora como mamá

Jack ponía atención a las metas que los chiquillos se ponían en aquella aldea. Ninguno pensaba en nada más que no fueran: armas, dragones, defender el nombre de la familia o construir embarcaciones o cosas por el estilo.

Pero no por eso se les veía aburridos, al contrario. Mientras más paseaba por la aldea, Jack se dio cuenta que muchos de ellos tenían admiración por sus padres, alegría por ser los siguientes en apoyar su espalda y diversión por compartir las mismas metas que sus amigos al jugar con espadas de madera, cargar uno en uno pescados al bote que llevarían a la bodega de suplementos y solo alguno que otro parecía interesarse en crear armas adecuadas para ellos o compañeros que les importaban.

Por alguna razón esa vista le dio un mal sabor de boca. ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo viendo a todos en armonía y compartiendo sueños y metas? Debería de alegrarse, pero no podía.

No cuando la imagen de un pequeño Hiccup ayudando solo en la armería se había formado en su mente.

Y no necesitaba intentar imaginar cómo se sentía al ser apartado por pensar diferente, tener cualidades que otros no o no poder llegar a ser lo que los demás esperaban. Porque lo entendía. De alguna forma le recordaba así mismo recluido en los arboles mientras los guardianes hablaban a sus espaldas sobre como no podía llegar a ser alguien responsable y que su poder solo generaba más problemas de los que podía resolver.

De repente la idea de la apuesta se le hizo estúpida, pero no estaba dispuesto a quitarla. Solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de seguir interactuando con el vikingo sin tener que usar su voz. Después de todo la apuesta era sobre hablar, no sobre verse o pasar tiempo juntos.

Observó el cielo de manera distraída, calculando que ya era tiempo de que Hiccup se fuera al entrenamiento a juzgar por la posición que tenía el sol con respecto a la montaña y solo iría a perder el tiempo si iba al punto de reunión de siempre.

 _Hace mucho que no veo un entrenamiento completo, mejor voy antes de que empiece._

Y justo cuando se disponía a irse, dos figuras captaron su atención y congelaron su cuerpo al ver de qué se trataba.

Eran dos vikingos, uno hablaba muy cerca de la mujer que reía y le daba un codazo como si quisiera que se alejara. Parecían discutir por algo que había hecho enojar a la mujer vikinga y ahora se quejaba de forma directa contra el otro que solo escuchaba con atención aunque igual de enojado.

¿Se golpearían? ¿Iban a utilizar el hacha y la lanza que tenía cada uno en su mano?

Pero justo cuando Jack creyó que iban a terminar en alguna batalla sangrienta, el hombre termino por callar las quejas con sus labios y la sujeto de la cintura cuando parecía querer poner distancia entre ellos.

Estaba anonado, más porque cuando se separaron ella ya no se veía de mal humor e incluso sonreía.

¡¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando ese bárbaro le estaba mordiendo la oreja como si se la pellizcara?! ¿Acaso no le dolía?

—Los vikingos tienen costumbres muy raras— pensó en voz alta pero se quedó a ver la técnica que usaba ese vikingo para mejorar el humor de su compañera. Al menos el uso de cosquillas por debajo de la ropa el si lo sabía, pero quizá era diferente en su caso por tener la temperatura baja pues Hiccup no se ponía a reír de esa forma.

Sin embargo se quedó en su lugar, esperando a que ambos se metieran a su casa y el fuera libre de partir al centro de entrenamiento con una duda menos.

Al menos ya sabía la técnica para quitar el mal humor de los vikingos, quizá lo pondría a prueba cuando la apuesta terminara e hiciera algo grande para hacer enojar al castaño y probar la efectividad que tenía.

Y también tenía que agregar que los besos eran normales, porque en el camino pudo ver a varios vikingos darle uno o dos por puro capricho con quien estaban y él o ella seguían en su labor como si le hubieran dicho la cosa más trivial del día que no necesitaba atención.

 _¿Lo ves Eros? Es totalmente normal_

Se dijo para sí mismo sin detener su avance que la brisa le daba hasta llegar al techo del campo de entrenamiento. Notando que había una o dos personas más a lo acostumbrado y veían al castaño que entraba nervioso al campo y con algo bien agarrado en el bolsillo que ocultaba su mano.

Adivino que no advirtió su llegada a juzgar por el nerviosismo que tenía y las constantes miradas que mandaba a la puerta que se cerraba detrás de él y sus compañeros. Alcanzo a escuchar que el chico robusto le dirigía una burla junto con el rubio, pero ahora Hiccup se limitó a darles la razón y pasarlos de largo para quedarse lo más alejado posible de los dragones que fueran a tocar en esta ocasión.

Y fue en ese retroceso que ambas miradas chocaron por culpa de la impaciencia que tenía el castaño y por costumbre, dijo algo parecido a un "Oh por Thor" y su vista termino en el techo donde él se encontraba. Jack no pudo estar más contento de recibir un saludo torpe de su parte, torpe pero seguro y libre de ese nerviosismo o miedo que antes sentía.

Le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole y dando una seña con su brazo como si intentara decir "aplástalos a todos" y para su gran suerte, Hiccup entendió. Aún en el margen y separado, pero dejo de ver a todos lados y se concentró en la puerta que ahora se abría frente a ellos, mostrando de nuevo al dragón de nombre "Groncle" que se ponía a perseguirlos, lanzando fuego a cada uno de ellos o embistiendo al primer vikingo que cruzara su campo de visión.

Jack bajo de la reja para quedar en la orilla con tal de ver mejor lo que Hiccup planeaba, no sabía si los demás advertían sus movimientos pero pudo notar como sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo ponía al frente justo cuando el dragón estuvo a punto de embestirlo y se paró en seco apenas pudo oler la hierba que el vikingo sostenía en su mano. Rascando e inclinando, logro que el dragón rodara en el suelo y sacara la lengua de una manera que parecía darse por vencida pero vista desde donde el se encontraba, era claro que estaba disfrutando ese olor que emanaba la hierba que Hiccup volvía a guardar en su chaleco y se volteaba a sonreírle como todo maldito presumido que era.

Jack no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _Te recuerdo que fue mi idea que usaras esos trucos, cerebrito._

Hiccup se encogió de hombros y regreso a su andar cuando Bocón grito su nombre para que saliera del área de entrenamiento y fuera con sus compañeros al comedor.

Otro escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jack al haber podido transmitir un poco de lo que pensaba sin decirlo. Quizá no sería tan difícil seguir comunicándose con su joven amigo que ahora se alcanzaba a escurrir de la pequeña charla que intentaron entablar sus compañeros con él y fue corriendo directo al lugar donde él se encontraba.

Sonrió al verlo sin aliento por culpa de la emoción pero no podía burlarse de él.

—Oh, cállate.

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco y Jack tuvo que contener con gran esfuerzo una carcajada junto con un "¡Si yo no dije nada!"

—Ya sé que no dijiste nada, pero en tus ojos es obvio el "te lo dije" o el "¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos, señor popular?"

Se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada y perder la apuesta. En realidad no había pensado exactamente eso, pero el sentimiento era muy parecido en realidad.

Observo a lo lejos como los otros vikingos dejaron de esperar a que el castaño que tenía en frente, regresara con ellos. Volteó a verlo sin dejar de sonreír al tener ese espontaneo sentimiento de que lo prefería a él en lugar de a ellos y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Hiccup estaba hablándole sobre algo, algo que no alcanzo a escuchar por estar sumergido en sus absurdos pensamientos que ahora lo dejaban a la deriva en esa conversación donde no encontraba como responder salvo con un "si" o un "no" que daba a entender con la cabeza.

Su atención se desvió ahora a las hebras rebeldes que sobresalían por la nuca del vikingo, luego a sus ojos que veían a todas partes, como encogía sus hombros o movía sus manos de forma exagerada. Intentando plasmar la magnitud de sus palabras en su mímica que se detenía cuando advirtió que tenía su mirada fija en él.

— ¿Qué me ves? — Hiccup miro con extrañeza a Jack que iba acortando distancias lentamente con él —No vas a hacer cambiarme de opinión— argumento en su defensa a lo que fuera que estaba diciendo hace unos minutos —Jack, deja de verme así. No te voy a hacer uno a ti también.

Y finalmente fue retrocediendo al tener casi la respiración del albino sobre sus mejillas y la presión aumento al grado que termino empujándolo lo más brusco que pudo.

— ¡B-Bien! ¡Tú ganas! T-Te haré un maldito abrigo…pero no me vuelvas a amenazar así, no eres un dragón— Hiccup se escurrió por un lado de Jack para evitar que siguiera viéndolo de esa manera. Retirándose de esa contienda con las orejas rojas y frunciendo el ceño a más no poder pero Jack no podía detectar ningún atisbo de enojo en sus orbes.

Sonrió para sí mismo, incluso la cercanía funcionaba para calmar a los vikingos. Definitivamente seguiría investigando las interacciones que tenían unos con otros en sus horas libres.

-(-)-

— ¡Eros! Mi gran y buen amigo— aquella oscuridad revelo una figura que emergió de manera natural como si aquel hombre siempre hubiera estado de pie en ese bosque donde el atardecer le daba paso a la noche a paso lento y seguro.

— ¡Pitch! — El castaño se sentó en el aire como si existiera alguna silla invisible que lo llevaba a un lado del coco y le facilitaba la acción de picarle las costillas de forma amistosa. Mismo gesto que el morocho se limito a recibir sin quejarse.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, tenías razón— Eros se estiro un poco para poder recostarse en el aire y jugar con las hojas de árbol que tenía más cerca —Jack está rompiendo el reglamento.

— ¿Sí?

—Si ¿no lo sabías? Tú fuiste el que me dijo que estaba en pasos extraños— volteó a ver a su amigo sin entender como Pitch podía ser tan distraído pero no dijo nada en contra de eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero he estado tan ocupado con unos asuntos que por un momento hasta olvide cual era el asunto.

— ¿Has estado muy ocupado? — a pesar de que hablaba desde más tiempo con Pitch que con Jack, con ninguno quería entrometerse demasiado. Incluso en ese momento prefería más ver que entrometerse en cualquier cosa que el coco o el espíritu tuvieran en mente para esos momentos.

—Sí, se podría decir. ¿Y cómo le está yendo a Jack?

—Perfecto. Pitch, si tanto quieres ser su amigo ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él? Es más amable que los otros guardianes y quizá te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Y nosotros le duraríamos más que ese humano que tiene como amigo— Eros no entendió porque de pronto Pitch había dejado lo que mantenía ocupada su atención y se había volteado a una velocidad tan rápida que incluso a él lo sorprendió

— ¿Y cómo está su…"amigo"?

—Bien, supongo. Pero por su forma de vida no creo que dure mucho y eso le puede doler a Jack ¿crees que podamos ayudarlo? — Eros se puso de cabeza solo para ver todo al revés y reír al tener esa vista tan extraña de las cosas.

—Es raro que tú quieras ayudar a alguien.

—Bueno…Jack parece tener una tendencia a meterse en problemas y a romper las reglas. Y eso hace enojar a los guardianes y a mí me encanta ver a los guardianes enojados. Es lo que más me pone de buen humor— se encogió de hombros al no encontrar otra explicación más lógica que esa.

—En pocas palabras, solo te agrada Jack porque hace las cosas que tú harías para hacer enojar a los guardianes y porque rompe las reglas.

—Aja~

— ¿Y yo porque te agrado, Eros? No creo que sea por mi carisma— bromeo sin sentirse ofendido cuando incluso al castaño se le paso asentir con la cabeza.

—Porque…bueno, también es divertido ver el efecto que puedes causar en la gente, Pitch. Es algo que yo no puedo hacer, el miedo que tienen y el terror en sus ojos…es algo nuevo para mí. E interesante.

— ¿Y si dejara de hacerlo?

—Seguirías siendo mi amigo, pero serías algo extremadamente aburrido.

—Ya veo…No te preocupes, prometo darte una linda función.

No sabía a qué se refería con esas palabras o porque le sonreía de esa manera, pero si algo le quedaba claro a Eros, es que esos días iban a ponerse aún más interesantes a lo que ya eran en ese momento.

-(-)-

—…— Jack se acercó a la cama donde el vikingo ya descansaba y tenía sus manos desparramadas por un costado de la cama al no haberse tomado el tiempo ni de acomodarse o ponerse debajo de las sabanas —y todavía dices que yo soy la molestia— añadió frunciendo el ceño pero acercándose a moverlo lo más cuidadoso que podía. Intentando no tocar directamente su piel para evitar despertarlo por el repentino cambio de temperatura o asustarlo. Lo que menos quería era recibir algún codazo instintivo por parte de ese sonoro vikingo que lograba roncar cada que lo movía lo suficiente y abría su boca por accidente.

—…. — y de nuevo su atención recayó en lo mismo que la noche anterior o incluso en esa misma tarde: en sus labios.

Era curioso como un contacto tan sencillo como el de la noche anterior le pudo producir un calor semejante al que Hiccup tenía de forma natural.

Era una sensación nueva y agradable. Una que quería repetir y tenía la seguridad de hacerlo al tener bien entrada la noche y asegurado que Hiccup no se despertaría con un pequeño contacto que hiciera para saciar su curiosidad.

Recordó el contacto que había visto entre ambos vikingos, imaginando que debía de hacerse entre gente que se tiene confianza o estima. Preguntándose si Hiccup se los daba o daba a alguien más pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que no.

Volvió a dejar su cayado a un lado de la cabecera de la cama para poder inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, solo lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran y ahora fuera capaz de tener esas sensaciones que le revolvían el estómago y despertaban unas extrañas cosquillas en su espalda y pecho.

Dejo que Hiccup se acostumbrara un poco a su temperatura al quedarse estático en su lugar. Comenzando a acortar la distancia cuando el otro dejo de refunfuñar en sueños y él pudo al fin saciar de nuevo su propia curiosidad. Dejando descansar sus labios fríos sobre los tibios del castaño. Respirando hondo cuando los movió para sentir la suavidad que tenían y como la sensación de cosquilleo parecía incrementar en su estómago y espalda. Regalándole un aumento de temperatura cuando movió de nuevo sus labios y Hiccup los entre abrió aun siendo presa del cansancio y el sueño.

Se separó solo unos centímetros antes de volver a acaparar sus labios para probar de nuevo la textura suave de sus labios junto con el sabor de amaranto y manzana que le dejaba. Seguramente había rechazado la carne asada o el pescado ahumado que normalmente tenían los vikingos de forma automática en la mesa. Imaginarlo comer frutos en vez de carne fue suficiente para sacarle una suave risa que tuvo que callar con los labios ajenos al robarlos por una tercera vez. Deteniéndose cuando Hiccup separó más los labios e intento acomodarse mejor en la cama, señal que Jack tomo como un "alto" a sus travesuras y se irguió para dejarlo en paz.

Pero no fue rápido, el brazo adormilado del vikingo lo había alcanzado a abrazar del cuello y ahora tenía que acomodarse de forma que no le arruinara su abrigo y ambos fueran capaces de estar en la cama sin que cayeran al suelo.

—Esto es por mucho, lo más estúpido que has hecho— le dijo a pesar de que seguía dormido y se aferraba a él como si realmente fuera a ser capaz de brindarle calor a su descanso. —Hiccup te vas a terminar cong…— sus palabras murieron al notar que el castaño ni temblaba ni se mostraba incómodo y en su lugar, una estúpida sonrisa era lo único que tenía en la cara —….con esto no admitiré que ganaste— volteo los ojos sin poder ocultar su propia felicidad y voltearse para poder devolverle el abrazo y dejar que siguiera acurrucado en ese sueño que parecía tenerlo feliz y en completa calma.

-(-)-

—…. — Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de separarse del castaño en la mañana cuando este despertó. Y no creía lo que tenía en la mente, pero en realidad, sentía que casi llegaba a dormir. Y decía casi porque aún no sabía si él podía tener la capacidad de hacerlo.

Pero llego un momento de la noche en que estar en esa posición durante más de una hora no le resulto incomodo, no se aburrió de escuchar solamente la respiración del vikingo en la habitación ni se desesperó de no hacer nada. Si, lo único que pudo sentir esa noche fue calma y se preguntaba si eso era parecido al estado inconsciente que tenían las personas al dormir.

—Entonces, el abrigo va a tardar más porque no es tan simple como esto— Hiccup comenzó a hablar al tiempo que señalaba esas extrañas tiras que cruzaban su torso y se unían en el cinturón como si fueran cinturones para todo el cuerpo. —Y es solo para poder ajustarme a la silla. Te vas a quedar o iras a otro lado.

Jack se encogió de hombros, mirando al frente para luego dirigir su atención a la dirección de dónde venían y terminaba asintiendo.

—Entonces ¿te veo en el entrenamiento?

Jack volvió a asentir con un poco más de energía y pudo jurar que Hiccup se veía un poco molesto pero no dijo nada al respecto.

¿Acaso le molestaba que fuera a verlo en su entrenamiento? Porque si era así, le daba igual. Seguiría yendo de todas formas. Se inclinó para intentar pellizcarle la oreja de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el vikingo el día anterior, pero por culpa de Hiccup y su costumbre de voltear de forma brusca, termino encontrándose únicamente con sus ojos esmeraldas, sus pupilas dilatas y un tartamudeo por parte del menor.

— ¡N-No eres un dragón! ¡Deja de asecharme de esa forma!

Dejo que el viento lo llevara de nuevo al centro de la villa sin evitar una sonrisa de su parte que pareció hacer enfadar aún más al castaño que le siguió con reproche hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cuando llego a su destino no tardo en encontrar a otro par de vikingos que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tenían las manos entrelazadas de una manera extraña y ambos se besaban de la misma forma que Jack lo había hecho con Hiccup. Pero esta vez fueron diferente, porque uno de ellos mordió el labio de la mujer y ella se quejó.

—En serio ¿tienen que ser bruscos en todo lo que hacen? — puso los ojos en blanco sin querer seguir viendo en que terminaba ese beso, mejor usaría otros de referencia porque ni de chiste le iba a morder la lengua o el labio a Hiccup, se veía doloroso.

….Bueno, si lo hacía enojar quizá lo consideraría.

Y fue así que continuo su investigación en el tiempo que le quedaba de la madrugada, asechando parejas, grupos de amigos e incluso padres e hijos para ver la manera en que estos llegaban a convivir y de nuevo sacar algunas diferencias que estos tenían con el padre de Hiccup mientras otros eran muy parecidos.

Pero algo que llamo su atención, fue que al pasar a un lado del grupo de vikingos jóvenes y revoltosos con los que Hiccup solía entrenar, uno de ellos se había detenido cuando paso cerca de ellos.

Uno de ellos dejo de caminar para dirigir su atención justo al punto donde él se encontraba y solo por segundos, Jack creyó que Hiccup no era el único que podía verlo.

—¡Astrid! ¿Vienes o no?

—…ya voy.

Pero esa opción se borró cuando ella dejo el lugar y retomo su camino junto a los demás sin mencionar nada sobre su presencia. Quizá solo fue el frío o su presencia, pero podía caber la posibilidad de que esa chica fuera capaz de intuir donde se encontraba….No, eso era muy alocado e imposible.

Siguió al grupo hasta la arena de entrenamiento, saludando de nuevo a su amigo cuando alcanzo a verlo pero Hiccup no le devolvió el saludo esta vez y eso lo descoloco un poco pero no dijo nada. (Tampoco es como si pudiera decir algo en primer lugar, pero no iba a quejarse)

Observo con detenimiento como cada uno de los vikingos se concentraba en agilidad para ganarle al dragón, destreza o puntería con sus armas. Pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando el dragón se acercó demasiado a Hiccup y él, en lugar de retroceder, acerco su mano lo más rápido que pudo a la quijada del dragón para rascarlo y poder relajarlo al punto que termino cayendo a sus pies y Astrid lo miro con sorpresa.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar de nuevo una carcajada por la expresión que se logró plasmar en la vikinga que veía al castaño como si fuera lo más horrible que se le plantara en esta vida.

Quería ir de inmediato con él para felicitarlo y decirle que fue increíble o darle alguna broma sobre como lograba que los dragones cayeran a sus pies a diferencia de las mujeres, pero tuvo que tragárselas todas y cada una de las bromas que tenía en mente para solo quedarse a observarlo salir del ruedo mientras él se dedicaba a balancear sus pies.

Esta vez se le dificulto más escabullirse lejos de los demás, no porque se encontrara presionado, sino porque no se veía muy cómodo en dejarlos e ir con él.

De nuevo, eso confundió a Jack. Hace tan solo un día estaban de maravilla y ahora Hiccup parecía querer quitarle su cayado (por la forma en que lo veía) para pegarle con el en la cabeza.

—Jack, necesito hablar contigo.

—….

—Ven.

Se limitó a fingir caminar a su lado a pesar de que flotaba a centímetros del suelo, esto para evitar congelar el suelo y provocar que se resbalara y cayera de manera descomunalmente torpe cuando acababa de tener una actuación genial en frente de los demás.

Siguieron el camino en completo silencio y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo, en realidad no sabía de qué podía hablarle pero al menos iban a ir al comedor donde eventualmente podrían estar solos y hablar hasta tarde.

—Mira, hay algo que me molesta— al llegar al comedor tomo asiento y espero a que el albino hiciera lo mismo, pero nunca llego al asiento. — ¿Jack?

Hiccup volteó para intentar ver la razón de que no lo siguiera hasta la mesa y la respuesta llego casi de inmediato. A su alrededor estaban muchos de los vikingos que antes se atrevían a criticarlo, burlarse de él o mencionar de forma descarada que se ahorrarían muchos problemas si dejaba de interferir o se iba a otra aldea; solo que ahora no se estaban mofando, sino que lo felicitaban.

Lo felicitaban por su excelente entrenamiento donde las bestias parecían temerle con solo su presencia.

Y entre todas esas sonrisas, halagos y felicitaciones, Hiccup termino perdiendo de vista la cabellera albina del chico que lo había estado siguiendo hasta hace unos segundos.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, saben que cualquier comentario, critica, etc, la pueden dejar en reviews.

Principalmente porque los Reviews entran directo al kokoro de la autora y se los guarda en bandeja de favoritos de su correo :u –inserte corazón- EJEM en fin

Agradezco a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo este fic y me complace anunciar que el siguiente capítulo es el final 3 muchas gracias a esas personitas que lo siguieron desde…AAAAAAAH no se crean :v es coto -discúlpenla, son las 2 de la mañana plz-

No, pero en serio gracias a quienes han seguido y apoyado con sus reviews, favoritos o mensajes. Cada uno de ustedes me inspiran a continuar mis fics y a no dejarlos solo varados por ahí.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos después

Como dato extra, les adjunto unas imágenes que no pude resistir compartirles –inserte corazón-

Eros:

. / 3de254ddafe0f5190d74f5b55cb050ed/tumblr_o9khbnK7XD1vroh7so2_

Jack:

. /6fa9f679d30398cafaaf9b5497131c9c/tumblr_o9khvrTqsH1vroh7so1_

PD: espero que si se puedan ver las imagenes TuT


	9. Capitulo 8

Uff, este último capitulo fue tan extremo (en el sentido que debía subirlo rápido o no lo subiría hasta dentro de dos semanas x'D)

En fin *-* asmdkmaskldmklasd tengo que admitir que este capitulo fue un poco dificil por que empieza muy...bueno, ustedes se daran cuenta (?)

EEEEEEEEN FIN

Espero que este capitulo les guste u/u

 **Advertencias** : contenido homosexual

 **Aclaraciones** : Ningún personaje perteneciente a las películas de HTTYD o RoTG me pertenece, el único colado en esta historia es Eros/cupido que se encargara de empujar nuestro ship...a su modo :U huehuehue

* * *

 _Madera y escarcha_

—Si, algo así— Hiccup ni siquiera escuchaba bien lo que le estaban diciendo en ese momento. Estaba más ocupado en intentar ver entre los vikingos al albino que termino borrándose de su campo de visión. —Lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

Claro que era una mentira, pero no iba a quedarse a ver si efectivamente se tragaron sus palabras. Cuando por fin salió de la multitud y se encontró con una malhumorada Astrid no pudo conectar su cerebro a su boca, ni siquiera pensó en que debía decir o no, simplemente las palabras le salieron solas.

—Oye ¿has visto a Jack?

Y no paso mucho para que procesara la situación, tomando como pista el enojo de la vikinga que ahora se transfiguraba a desconcierto y lo veía como si volviera a ser el bicho raro de antes.

— ¿Quién es Jack, Hiccup?

— ¿Jack? ¿Dije Jack? No, no. Quise decir que si ya...tu… ¡SE METIO UN TERRIBLE TERRO! — apunto directo a la pared, escabulléndose en lo que ella sacaba su hacha e intentaba identificar al dragón que debía estar ahí.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus enclenques piernas le permitían, cayendo en más de una ocasión por los tontos cúmulos de tierra que no alcanzaban a iluminar las antorchas y le impedían caminar en línea recta hasta su casa donde entro sin avisar, dando un portazo y subiendo a gatas la escalera enorme que lo guio a su habitación donde se encontraba (para alivio suyo) Jack, dibujando en la ventana con la escarcha que originaba a su toque.

—Oye Jack, quiero hablar de algo contigo— a pesar de que fue el que inicio la conversación, no podía negar que le molestaba un poco que no dijera ni una palabra y menos ahora que quería discutir un tema serio con él —Es importante.

Pero solo recibía silencio, uno incomodo que el mayor intento aligerar al poner su cayado en la cintura de Hiccup para acercarlo a que le contara y fue entonces que el vikingo perdió la paciencia.

— ¿Quién es Pitch?

Un silencio aún más pesado los embargo al punto que Hiccup pudo jurar que Jack palideció. Si es que eso era posible teniendo en cuenta el tono natural que tenía su piel.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

— ¿Ahora si hablas?

—Hiccup ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Nadie— y su preocupación no hizo más que crecer al ver al siempre alegre Jack poniendo incluso cierto enojo e inquietud en sus propios movimientos. Ahora entendía un poco a que se refería el mayor cuando decía que articulaba demasiado con sus manos —…hace dos noches soñé con él. Pero supe su nombre apenas en la última pesadilla.

Como Jack volvía a estar en silencio, tuvo que continuar con sus palabras para ver si al menos eso aclaraba todo.

—Soñé que estaba en el mar, pero luego el mar se volvía fuego y el intento ahogarte.

—…solo fue un sueño pecas, te lo estas tomando en serio.

—Ese es el problema Jack, no creo que sea algo normal. Mis sueños son absurdos y no se repiten.

— ¿Qué has soñado? — a pesar de que intento desviar el tema con una sonrisa, no le dio tregua alguna sobre sus preguntas y argumentos.

—Jack, ese tipo casi te mata en mi último sueño si no fuera porque todo se congelo al final.

—Quizá lo que se congelo fue tu cerebro.

— ¡¿Puedes tomarte algo en serio por una vez?! ¡Ese tipo se veía peligroso y se sintió tan real q-

—Tú eres el que lo está pensando demasiado— su cayado golpeo suavemente el pecho del menor pero eso solo provoco que la preocupación y enojo del menor aumentara por la falta de información que le estaba dando su amigo.

—Jack, no necesito ser tan listo para ver que estas desviando el tema y eso-

Y entonces el silencio reino cuando los labios del albino callaron al fin las quejas del vikingo. Apaciguando ese enojo de la misma forma en que lo había visto en la aldea y despertando una confusión enorme en el vikingo que intento separarse lo más rápido que pudo. Logrando poner poca distancia pero la suficiente para hablar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! No me— sus labios volvieron a unirse con esos fríos que parecían apurarse en apaciguar el ánimo del vikingo —No cambies el— de nuevo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, el cayado provoco un ruido sordo al caer al suelo y con esto dejo libre las manos del espíritu que ya lo sujetaba de los hombros y finalmente borro el tema de Pitch de sus prioridades cuando al separarse, Hiccup cayó en la orilla de la cama al no poder retroceder más y toparse con el inmueble que le estorbaba en su retirada. —….

— ¿Ya estas más calmado? — su sonrisa no hizo más que incrementar la sensación de calor en las mejillas, orejas y vientre en el castaño que se agarraba la cabeza intentando ordenar sus propios pensamientos y sobre que decir primero.

— ¡¿Y eso porque fue?! .

Al menos se veía más desorientado que enojado. Eso solo pudo convencer más al albino sobre los métodos que los vikingos usaban aunque no pudo morderlo y quizá esa era la razón de que Hiccup siguiera sin sonreír.

—Para que dejaras de estar enojado.

— ¿Es alguna costumbre que tienen de donde vienes? — Hiccup ya se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa para evitar ver a los ojos al chico que parecía querer acercarse de nuevo a él y eso solo provocaba una sensación de vértigo en el chico.

—No, eso sería raro.

Hiccup tomo rápido el cayado que estaba en el suelo, regresándole el golpe que Jack le dio en el pecho hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Entonces?

Ya estaba más calmado, aunque no lo suficiente para quitar ese tono algo nervioso que logro sacar del ya tartamudo vikingo que sacaba ese nerviosismo siempre que estaba en una situación fuera de lo común o se encontraba en aprietos sin excusas en su mente.

—Ustedes los vikingos lo hacen. ¿No?

—…Jack ¿te pusiste a ver a la gente de la aldea?

—….

Otro silencio se formó sin que respondiera la pregunta.

— ¿Y en donde viste que besaran a los que están dormidos?

Ahora fue Jack el que se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—La última vez casi me congelas la boca, obviamente me iba a despertar cabeza de chorlito.

—La próxima vez te congelare la boca, pecas.

Y ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para aclararle a Jack que los vikingos no hacían eso, que esas no eran sus costumbres y que mejor aprendiera a diferenciar entre las parejas de vikingos y como normalmente estas constituían a un vikingo hombre y una vikingo mujer.

—Jack— frunció el ceño, llamando su atención y apretando más el cayado que tenía en sus manos —Eso no lo haces entre amigos.

— ¿No?

Y fue en ese momento donde ambas miradas chocaron y Hiccup no pudo hacer más que fruncir más el ceño.

—No.

— ¿entonces?

—…entre los mejores amigos.

A Hiccup le sorprendió la veracidad con que esa mentira se le había salido pero no se retractó de sus palabras ni un poco.

—…

Hubo otro silencio en el que ninguno bajo la vista del otro y Jack fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, inclinándose de nuevo a rozar su aliento helado contra la calidez que desprendía Hiccup de forma natural. Titubeando un poco antes de volver a rozar sus labios, dejando que el choque de temperaturas sacara un suspiro de sorpresa de por parte del menor pero ya no hubo resistencia de su parte.

Hiccup aflojo el agarre sobre el cayado, dejando que sus dedos migraran a sujetarse de la manga que formaban parte de la extraña vestimenta de Jack. Ignorando el segundo suspiro que se escurrió entre sus labios cuando entre abrió levemente sus labios a mitad del beso y eso solo provoco que una fría ventisca danzara en su lengua y un cosquilleo recorriera desde sus labios hasta la parte baja de su estómago.

Hicieron otra pequeña pausa en la que no tuvieron que intercambiar ni una sola palabra, dando a entender que a ambos les gustaba ese contacto que lograba remover algo en ellos y los descolocaba por completo de la realidad.

— ¿Mañana tienes entrenamiento en la tarde?

—Cállate— rodeo el torso de Jack como si le diera un abrazo, únicamente aferrándose a él para obligarlo a que se callara de una vez y siguiera con esos contactos cortos que lograban darle un poco de seguridad al hablar.

Porque si fuera otra situación u otra persona, sin duda estaría muerto de vergüenza…o muerto, por algún hacha que rompa su cráneo por el atrevimiento.

— ¿No estás enojado? — el tono burlón que Jack empleo para cuestionar el motivo de sus acciones, solo lograron irritar su vergüenza pero no lo suficiente para detener ese último beso que le dio, con torpeza.

—Me vas a hacer enojar si vuelves a hablar.

—Pues…— Hiccup se congelo al sentirlo más cerca de él (si es que eso era posible) y se le escapo un grito de exclamación y queja cuando mordió su oreja —no pareces muy enojado.

—Jack… ¿Qué diablos viste en la aldea?

Y con un pequeño movimiento de sus hombros le quito importancia, volviendo a esa sesión de "relajación" que removía las prioridades de ambos chicos al punto que no se daban cuenta de su alrededor.

-(-)-

— ¿Qué es eso? — Eros floto por encima del espíritu más deprimente que existía entre todos los que conocía. Nunca le gusto el negro, pero con Pitch tenía que guardarse esos comentarios fúnebres sobre la mala suerte que ese color podía traerle, y eso era porque…bueno, Pitch era negro en tez y ropa.

—No es más que un juguete nuevo— levanto aquel cetro que estaba construyendo en base de su propia energía y algunas escamas y huesos de dragones. Sonriendo conforme consigo mismo pero sin ofrecerle mucha explicación al espíritu entrometido que lo agitaba como si fuera una varita mágica.

—No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de hobbies. ¿Has escuchado de las brujas? ¿Quieres ser una? — se mofo del coco, quien no se ofendió e incluso rio por el chiste dado.

—No Eros, no…después veras para que es. Tú serás un jugador de mi equipo.

— ¿Tengo un puesto importante? — pregunto divertido pero flotando de cabeza para ver la figura de Pitch al revés —Sabes lo que pienso de participar Pitch, no me gusta. Tendrás que encontrar a alguien que tome mi lugar en el juego o-

—No te preocupes, viejo amigo. Tu papel es el de registrar. Únicamente tienes que ser el espectador de todo y no intervenir en nada.

— ¿Y si meto la mano, pierdo? — adivino al ya cantar victoria a pesar de que no sabía ni siquiera de que trataría el juego, pero no le importaba. Eros amaba las sorpresas y prefería dejar todo a la incógnita de la inevitable revelación.

—Exacto

— ¿Y que gano yo?

—Veras la mejor historia con la que te hayas topado.

Eso solo provoco un estremecimiento en el espíritu, sonriendo algo torcido al imaginar todas las posibilidades que podían originarse en esa historia sin fin a la que muchos llamaban inmortalidad y él solo pudo encontrar esa chispa de sentido al ver las consecuencias que el hombre provocaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Cuándo voy a ver todo eso?

—Paciencia, amigo mío— Pitch se acercó a abrazarlo de los hombros, y revolver sus cabellos de forma juguetona. —Todo a su tiempo, todo va a resultar más rápido de lo que crees.

— ¡Bien! — el castaño salto sobre los dos pies, dibujando estrellas imaginarias en el suelo por la impaciencia y sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa que pintaba Pitch mientras veía a otro lado, repasando su propio plan.

—Por cierto ¿cómo ha estado Jack?

—Bien— Eros estaba tan concentrado en dibujar en la tierra con una roca, que no se dio cuenta del tono que Pitch usaba al preguntar por el albino o porque no iba directo a hablar con él si estaba tan interesado en ser su amigo. —Ya hizo más avances, hoy los vi besándose.

— ¿Se besaron? — Pitch toco suavemente la nuca del castaño con su cetro, dejando que este brillara de forma suave y el castaño no notara ese pequeño movimiento que hacía. Ese donde las memorias del menor eran copiadas por el cetro y se guardaban en el nuevo artefacto del coco.

— ¡Si! Yo pensé siempre en que ese humano iba a rechazar a Jack, lo apartaría o lo lastimaría— hablaba divertido del asunto, señalando su propio dibujo donde estaba un pequeño garabato con chaleco empujando a otro que sostenía un bastón, igual al cayado de Jack.

—Entonces ese niño también…

—Si, nunca había visto eso— agrego igual de distraído, circulando ambos dibujos de modo que ninguno se separara, pero Pitch estaba más ocupado en erguirse y formular un nuevo plan para sus próximos movimientos.

—Ni yo Eros, ni yo.

-(-)-

—A ver, dirígelo entre las rocas— Jack tenía problemas en mantener a raya las risas que le provocaba el dragón intentando atrapar el reflejo que causaba el martillo en el suelo, persiguiendo se brilló que se escurría de forma traviesa entre sus garras y era comandado por Hiccup, quien se encontraba a lado de él.

—Por cierto Jack— Hiccup comenzó a hablar sin dejar de ver el brillo que Toothless perseguía como si se tratara de un niño pequeño intentando atrapar un bebé yak como reto —en teoría, ambos perdimos la apuesta ¿no?

—No, no. Tu perdiste la apuesta Hicc, ¿Quién fue el que me obligo a tener que hablar para-

—Tenías la opción de haberlo escrito.

—…No se escribir.

—…Lo había olvidado.

—Y se supone que tú eres el listo— puso los ojos en blanco antes de recargarse un poco en la roca —es aburrido cuando duermes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo nada que hacer.

Eso dejo al vikingo pensativo por un largo rato antes de casi lanzar el martillo para que Toothless se encargara de atraparlo.

—Espera ¿tú no puedes dormir? — Jack negó con la cabeza — ¿quiere decir que me has estado viendo dormir todo este tiempo?

—Aggh, Hiccup. No lo pongas de esa forma, se escucha…

— ¿Torcido? ¿Extraño? ¿Raro? ¿Espeluznante?

—…iba a decir "fuera de lo normal" pero gracias, tus sinónimos alimentan mi ego.

—No creo que eso pueda inflarse más de lo que ya está.

Ambos sonrieron, volteando a donde el dragón los llamaba con quejas para continuar con esa persecución del ser luminoso y Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír de forma impulsiva al ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos dos y Jack se comportaba de la misma forma.

Ser "mejores amigos" no sonaba mal, nada mal, iba a acostumbrarse.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que imaginaron, escuchando a la parvada de pájaros que solía cantar cuando la tarde ya entraba al día y eso era la alarma para que Hiccup se dirigiera al campo de entrenamiento de una vez.

—Otro día más con esas bestias— el vikingo soltó un suspiro con desgano aunque no se veía tan desanimado como los primeros días en que lo conoció-

—Al menos podrás ver más dragones— bromeo divertido y le hizo una seña para que le lanzara el martillo. No iba a dejar de jugar aún si él tenía que ir a entrenar. —Ve, aquí te espero.

— ¿Hoy no vas a ir a investigar a la aldea?

—No, no. Prefiero preguntártelo a ti y quedarme a jugar con él— señalo al dragón que ahora se acercaba a golpear levemente su mejilla y eso solo provoco otro sentimiento de felicidad en el chico. Porque también era capaz de verlo.

—Bien, nos vemos en la casa entonces.

—Claro ¿no te llevaras el martillo?

—Hay cuchillos y escudos, el cielo está despejado…no creo necesitarlo— añadió confiado y teniendo que esquivar esa bola de nieve que Jack creo de la nada. — ¿cómo haces eso?

—Oh ¿quieres ver qué más puedo hacer? — floto sobre su cabeza, elevando a Hiccup hasta la roca donde era el camino de regreso y de donde podía ver el lago donde comenzó a congelar la superficie para poder dibujar con escarcha, dejándose llevar por el viento y sus pies que patinaban de forma natural por el hielo.

Desde la posición en la que Hiccup se encontraba pudo vislumbrar fácilmente la figura de un dragón queriendo levantar vuelo, pequeño y delgado, plasmado en esa escarcha que parecía el carboncillo en papel.

— ¿Quién diría que poseías cualidades artísticas?

Jack le guiño un ojo, dejando suspendido el cayado que solo sirvió como una atalaya provisional para el espíritu que lo veía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pecas.

—Bien, luego me las cuentas.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano, dirigiéndose a lados opuestos mientras Jack regresaba a jugar con un impaciente furia nocturna que removía su columna como si amenazara con correr sobre él si no le ponía un blanco a perseguir pronto.

Jack se pasó la mayoría del tiempo jugando con Toothless, deteniéndose solo cuando la luz del sol ya no alcanzaba a darles para tener el reflejo del metal y encontraron otra cosa en que enfocar su atención cuando Jack congelo una enorme raíz de un árbol sobre la orilla del risco, y Toothless lanzo el fuego al hielo para destruir el blanco. Turnándose a disparar a las ramas que salían y se veían secas o débiles.

—… ¿Quieres jugar? — volteó a donde juro, se encontraba alguien observando desde lejos. Esperando que no fuera ninguno de los guardianes que lo haya seguido hasta ahí, su alivio no pudo ser más grande al ver que solo se trataba de Eros.

—No Jack, pero gracias.

—No hay de que— se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ver las raíces pero siendo interrumpido por el espíritu que se interpuso en su campo de visión — ¿Qué pasa?

—Los guardianes quieren que vayas de nuevo, parecía algo urgente.

—No me digas— volteo los ojos al solo poder imaginar el ceño fruncido de conejo, los sermones de North, la emoción incontenible de hada y a meme.

Si, solo meme se le figuraba como alguien tranquilo y libre de problemas a comparación con los otros tres.

—Si, pero no creo que estés en problemas— eso solo lo dijo para calmar un poco la irritación del albino que ya estaba bufando mientras se despedía del dragón como si fuera su mascota y emprendía el vuelo junto a él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se veían preocupados. No creo que sea para regañarte.

—Quizá sea para sermonearme

Eros soltó una risa entre dientes al no poder descartar esa posibilidad que era más certera que cualquier otra que Jack fuera a soltar en todo el día.

—En cualquier caso, creo que también van a sermonearme a mí.

— ¿Por cubrirme?

—No. Porque me he estado ausentando demasiado y con regularidad no saben dónde estoy.

— ¿Y normalmente dónde estás? — Jack solo pregunto para tener algo de qué hablar en el camino, solo para no tener ese incomodo silencio que lo dejaba pensando en cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar, en que estaría haciendo Hiccup en ese momento, la sensación de aburrimiento del dragón, los compañeros del vikingo, que iban a hacer esa noche…

¿Harían de nuevo algo para la silla del dragón, hablarían, bromearían o simplemente volverían a discutir?

—Jack.

El nombrado parpadeo un poco confundido al haberse perdido de la forma en que tanto estaba evitando hacerlo.

—Perdón ¿qué?

—Te estaba diciendo que cuando me ausento estoy con mi amigo.

—Ah ya…oye Eros, hablando de amigos— continuaron el vuelo a pesar de que Jack se tardaba en soltar las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza y no estaba seguro si confiárselas a Eros o no. —Los mejores amigos se besan ¿no?

—…No voy a besarte Jack.

El arquero dejo escapar una carcajada cuando el albino casi le congelaba la cabeza por la aclaración tan socarrona que le soltó.

—Si Jack, pero solo los mejores amigos, los primeros. ¿Es por el vikingo?

—Si— esta vez no le costó tanto responder a pesar de que le molestaba que Eros siempre hablara con ese tono que dejaba entender que él sabía todas las verdades del universo y el idiota era uno mismo.

—Bueno, te diré que no precisamente los mejores amigos. Es más con la persona que puedes divertirte, compartir momentos agradables, la primera persona que viene a tu cabeza cuando disfrutas algo. Cosas como "este tobogán gigante me gusta, me gustaría que él estuviera aquí" porque solo quieres compartir lo que te gusta con esa persona y viceversa. ¿Haces cosas que el disfruta hacer?

Jack se quedó pensando un momento, dejando únicamente el sonido del viento chocando contra su rostro y dejándose guiar hasta la guarida del guardián.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma, ese era el caso. Hablaban de cosas que les gustaban a ambos, bromeaban, comían (porque si bien Jack no necesitaba alimento humano para sobrevivir, si podía probarla y dar su punto crítico sobre lo fuerte que era el sabor de la carne o las bebidas que tenían los vikingos), estaban casi todo el día juntos, cuando estaba solo pensaba en que podían hacer al día siguiente y estaba confiado en que a Hiccup le pasaba igual.

— ¿Y?

—Gracias Eros— agradeció de forma sincera al haber limpiado las inquietudes que se habían quedado en él.

—Para eso están los amigos— Eros le sonrió de forma amable, haciendo que Jack se preguntara si realmente era sincero y él era muy desconfiado, o si todo era un juego para el espíritu.

La verdad a esas alturas, él ya se inclinaba por la primera opción. Confiaba en Eros.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde los otros guardianes se encontraban, Jack se extrañó de la enorme distancia que Eros ponía entre él y los demás. Era algo demasiado obvio pero que no tuvo la oportunidad de notar en las reuniones anteriores por estar más ocupado en ausentarse o en irse rápido de ahí.

—Vamos Eros, baja de ahí— North tan amable como siempre, le hizo señas al arquero para que bajara del alfeizar de la ventana más alta, de donde fácilmente podía ver todo en la sala, escuchar todo pero sin compartir el espacio.

—No gracias, aquí estoy bien.

—No podemos hablar si-

— ¿Si qué? — Eros interrumpió a conejo sin dejar siquiera que terminara la oración —No creo que les esté tapando las bocas desde aquí ¿no?

— ¿Por qué no solo bajas para acabar rápido esto y que dejen de estarse quejando? — Jack podía quedarse ahí todo el día burlándose de como Eros lograba sacar de sus casillas a los guardianes, si no fuera porque tenía mejores que hacer y una persona mejor con la cual estar.

—…Si tú lo dices— y para sorpresa de los cuatro guardianes, el arquero bajo sin poner ninguna queja a lo que Jack había dicho.

Colocándose a buena distancia aún así, pero en una mesa de madera que quedaba detrás de Jack para evitar tener contacto visual con los guardianes.

—Bueno Jack, queremos hablar de algunos puntos importantes que concierne a los guardianes y a ustedes dos— tuvo prisa en agregar lo último para evitar que alguno se liberara de la reunión con un "entonces no es asunto mío" —El primero es sobre Pitch. Ha estado bajando los ataques a los niños de las villas y no hemos dado con su paradero.

— ¿No es eso bueno? — Jack no entendía porque eso le tenía que concernir. En serio, en ese momento podría estar congelando el piso de la habitación de Hiccup en lugar de escuchar eso.

—No lo entiendes Jack— Hada hablo con tanta amabilidad que se le hizo imposible reclamarle por más explicaciones o seguiría sin entender a que iban con eso.

—Si no ha tenido actividad, es porque está tramando algo. Si no sabemos dónde está, es porque no quiere ser encontrado. Y si no quiere ser encontrado, es porque no quiere que lo interrumpamos— conejo tomo el turno ahora, explicando con un tono de impaciencia que les saco una expresión de fastidio tanto al adolescente como al arquero.

—Está tramando algo grande…lo siento en mi panza— North removió su vientre como si este fuera a soltarle las razones de sus preocupaciones a los demás y se convencieran de una vez sobre la gravedad del asunto. —El punto es que ustedes a veces van por su cuenta, no sabemos que planea y puede llegar a intentar atacarlos por separado.

— ¿Y entonces…?— Jack cruzaba los dedos mentalmente para que no fueran a ponerle de niñera a ninguno de los cuatro.

—Manténganse juntos en todo momento, la fuerza está en nuestra unión.

Si bien eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no tardo en voltear a cruzar una mirada cómplice con el arquero que le sonrió sin delatarlo y ambos asintieron.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien ¿no han visto nada sospechoso, verdad?

Jack se quedó pensando unos momentos, no quería que fueran sobre él a revisar cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, pero tampoco se haría de la vista gorda si llegaba a toparse con algo sospechoso.

Rememoro los días que pasaron, lo que hizo y los alrededores.

Fue entonces que algo se avivo en su mente pero tuvo que morderse la lengua mientras inventaba algo coherente.

—No he visto nada sospechoso pero…hoy mientras paseaba por una villa, uno de los niños pequeños— puso su mano por debajo de su cintura para indicar la altura del niño imaginario —estaba hablando con sus amigos y dijo haber tenido una pesadilla con Pitch. Les pregunto a sus amigos si alguno sabía de ese nombre pero nadie le pudo decir nada.

— ¿Dijo de que era la pesadilla?

De nuevo una pregunta difícil que Jack no debía tardar en responder.

—No. Solo que no conocía a Pitch— al final tuvo que mentir —y que había fuego, solo eso.

—Quizá soñó con dragones.

—Es lo más probable.

Los guardianes comenzaron a murmurar para ellos mismos, excluyendo por segundos a los otros dos espíritus que intercambiaron miradas de confusión y obviamente de impaciencia. Ninguno quería quedarse tanto tiempo ahí.

— ¿Y tú Eros?

Jack lo miro con la misma curiosidad que los demás, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver que tras un momento de pensar seriamente en algo fuera de lo común, Eros solo negó con la cabeza y miro distraído al techo.

—Bien, si sucede algo. No duden en avisarnos.

—Si algo nos sucede serán las últimas personas en enterarse— el arquero levanto la voz hacia el mayor de los guardianes sin tenerle ningún respeto, mismo que escaseaba en las burlas que le soltaba a los guardianes —Pero si, les diremos si vemos algo sospechoso antes de que nos pase algo. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Meme se encogió de hombros sin encontrar problema a que se fueran, dejando la decisión a North que era el único que aún tenía muchas cosas que decirles pero el tiempo iba en contra suya.

—…Oye— Jack se acercó discretamente a meme, aprovechando que Eros parecía tener toda la atención de los guardianes y eso le dejaba paso libre uno de ellos, ese que no solía meterse en discusiones. —Nosotros podemos ¿soñar? ¿Dormir? — y esa curiosidad despertó sorpresa en el guardián que parecía más alegre que confundido por el repentino interés que tenía Jack en sus poderes.

Hizo una figura de un rio, una presa, y luego el agua escapándose hasta que el rio quedo seco. Espero a que Jack entendiera, pero por la falta de compresión, tuvo que limitarse a tomar una bolsa que North tenía guardada en sus cachivaches. Dejando caer su arena a tope y amarrándola para tendérsela con la misma alegría a Jack. Gesticulando que él debía esparcir un poco de arena sobre sus ojos cuando tuviera deseos de tomar un descanso y soñar algo.

—Gracias— guardo rápido la bolsa para evitar otra serie de preguntas. Encaminando su vuelo a la salida y alcanzando a Eros cuando esté iba casi saliendo de la guarida. —No sabía que te desagradaran tanto los guardianes.

—No me desagradan— lo corrigió sin reparo aunque su sonrisa parecía indicar que todo eso lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlos enojar. —Pero no me agradan. Se mantienen en un punto medio porque no son divertidos, pero tampoco es aburrido molestarlos ¿entiendes?

—Creo que sí, un poco— Jack no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incomodidad al entender a qué se refería. No odiaba a los guardianes, no le caían mal ni le desagradaban…pero no era agradable estar con ellos, no encontraba un lugar donde ponerse cómodo mientras ellos estuvieran cerca y tampoco podía tener la confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Jack ¿tú le temes a Pitch?

—No ¿Por qué tendría que temerle a un ser que solo asusta niños pequeños? Eso solo dice que no puede con la gente grande y valiente como nosotros— se burló del coco mientras surfeaba el viento encima de su cayado, escuchando la carcajada de Eros y planeando la voltereta que daría en la próxima ventisca que los alcanzara.

— ¡no lo había visto de ese modo! Pero en eso tienes razón.

Y no agregaron más durante todo el viaje de regreso. Ambos se la pasaron dando piruetas y movimientos extravagantes en el aire conforme avanzaban y hacían esa competencia acordada en silencio hasta llegar a Berk, donde la noche gano la carrera y todo estaba en completa oscuridad, con solo esos puntos brillantes que las antorchas representaban desde lejos.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

— ¿En serio vamos a estar juntos? — Jack enarcó las cejas al creer por un momento que Eros obedecería a los guardianes.

—No, pero me gusta más una isla que está cerca de aquí…bueno no tan cerca, pero tiene a una aldea de vikingos "los marginados" y son más divertidos que los de aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se matan entre ellos.

—… ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo extraño que eres?

Eros realizo una enorme reverencia a modo de gratitud por el cumplido recibido. O al menos él lo tomo como uno.

—Todo el tiempo.

—…bueno, yo me voy.

Sin querer retrasar más su camino, voló directo a la habitación de su joven amigo. Abriendo la ventana de un portazo al dejar entrar un aire helado que sobresalto al castaño que se quitaba su abrigo en ese momento y choco con la pared en su vano intento de buscar distancia y ponerse en guardia.

—No por favor, no me veas con esos ojos— se burló Jack al ver que Hiccup estaba con sus ojos entrecerrados y se sobaba su frente algo irritado.

—Cállate, si no fuera por la pared que…

— ¿Se atravesó en tu camino?

—Tu serías el que tiene la nariz chata ¿me oíste?

—Que miedo.

Ambos se intercambiaron un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Hiccup se recostó en la cama y se quedó en su lugar aun cuando Jack se acostó a su lado y lo incomodo un poco.

No por la temperatura, simplemente por la cercanía.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Meh, termine yendo a otra reunión de los espíritus chocarreros.

—Te metes mucho en problemas ¿no?

—Tu dímelo, pareces ser un profesional en la materia— Jack tuvo que cubrirse la cara cuando la almohada de tela casi le da de lleno y un poco de lana salió de los bordes.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, he dejado mi marca— repitió lo mismo que había dicho con Bocón aunque esta vez no parecía creer lo mismo que hace unos días. Ya no le importaba tanto ser o no uno de ellos.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—No.

Hubo un silencio como el de esa madrugada, uno que ambos parecían querer romper pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionar una palabra.

—Hiccup.

—Hm.

El vikingo se tensó al tener a Jack encima de él cuando este hizo un movimiento que rayaba en lo juguetón y lo curioso. Algo peligroso para el castaño que obviamente no podía decirle que no cuando lo veía con esos ojos.

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

—No estoy enojado.

—Puedo fastidiarte toda la noche si es lo que te preocupa.

A esas alturas ya no sabía si reír por la broma o solo abrazarlo para que se callara y lo volviera a besar. Pero no lo hacía porque no estaba seguro. No sabía si era correcto aprovecharse de lo desinformado que estaba Jack sobre las costumbres humanas, era posible que después la información que le ocultaba terminaría explotando en su cara y no quería discutir por algo que se podía resolver en ese momento.

Pero siendo sinceros, tampoco quería que dejara de dar ese tipo de contactos entre ellos.

—No, no necesitas hacerme enojar para darme uno.

— ¿No?

A pesar de que fue Jack quien pregunto, no espero una respuesta por parte de él. No cuando ambos volvían a dejar que los puentes de sus labios rozaran de forma suave, causando un escalofrió por la calidez y frialdad que se intercambiaban en ese roce tan diferente que provoco un impulso de más, en ambos.

La curiosidad y sus hormonas de adolescente normal le exigían a Hiccup que verificara si ese cosquilleo que sentía, se debía al roce que producían sus labios con los de Jack, a su aliento frío colándose desde su boca hasta el inicio de su garganta o al poco espacio personal que todo ese acto conllevaba.

Asuntos pendientes como dragones, vikingos, pesadillas o guardianes; dejaron de importarles. Todo se limitó al poco aire que podían respirar, a la temperatura que ambos intercambiaban para equilibrarse y a los rechinidos de la madera que sufría por la escarcha que Jack estaba produciendo sin darse cuenta. De no haber sido por la mordida que Jack le propinaba de nuevo, Hiccup no se hubiera molestado en detener el beso.

—Agh ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Eres carnívoro o qué?

—No, ustedes lo hacen.

—Lo hacemos con la comida, como gente normal. No cuando tenemos la boca llena de cosas que no son comida— y solo para devolverle el dolor agudo que tenía en su labio, le devolvió la mordida directo al cuello como todo depredador se lanza a su presa. Jack no se quedó atrás, a pesar de que la presión dejo una sensación de punzante aflicción en su piel, atrapo el brazo del vikingo y encajo con más fuerza sus dientes al mismo tiempo que ponía la planta de sus pies en el vientre ajeno, con la intención de empujarlo para alejarlo y tomar distancia prudente entre ellos.

La distancia no llego, ese momento de perdida relajación se transformó en una extraña guerra de mordidas donde al final, la alarma fue la puerta de abajo con Bocon anunciando su llegada. Obligando a Jack a soltar el tobillo de Hiccup cuando casi le encajaba sus dientes en la espinilla y el castaño aflojo sus molares del bicep que hasta hace unos segundos estaba torturando.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Dejaste una espada en el taller! ¿De quién es?

—Es de…— que tardara en tomar el hilo de la conversación que Bocón le estaba lanzando, solo causo una risa entre dientes por parte del albino. —

Jack se levantó de su lugar con cautela, agarrando con la misma lentitud su cayado y deslizándose en el suelo hasta donde estaba el vikingo que explicaba el dueño del arma y no veía como colaba la punta de madera por debajo de su playera, la cual no tardo ni dos segundos en ponerse tiesa al congelarse por su obra.

Hiccup grito por el hielo en su espalda, Jack rio, Bocón se mostró más consternado y Eros no pudo dejar de menear sus pies de forma divertida al ver como el drama lentamente iba poniendo bases sólidas para el nudo que venía aproximándose a todos ellos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya gustado el fic ;w; los leo en la siguiente actualización y gracias a aquellas personitas que comentaron asndjkasdklmasldkmalsdasd me llenan de alegría e inspiración

Pero en serio, me pondre a responder los reviews por separado pero LOS AMOOOOOO -les lanza corazones- gracias por comentar ;u;


	10. Capitulo 9

BRUUUUM Llego rápido a lanzar este nuevo capitulo de contrabando (como todos los demás). A dejarles otro pedazo de mi imaginación aquí y desear que disfruten la lectura con todo su kokoro y no me linchen por tardarme tanto para esta QuQ

Advertencias: ligero contenido homosexual

Aclaraciones: Ningún personaje perteneciente a las películas de HTTYD o RoTG me pertenece, el único colado en esta historia es Eros/Cupido que se encargara de empujar nuestro ship...a su modo :U huehuehue

Agradecimiento especial para Hana, por pasarme ese fic que encendió la llama de la OTP en mi junto a mi inspiración y ganas de escribir. Mujer, te ODIO, ahora quiero escribir oneshots y una aqui teniendo que actualizar porque la culpa no la deja a gusto. (Ok no, VALES PIZZA MIL)

Sin más que agregar dejo la actualización *w*

* * *

 _Flechas perdidas en el fuego_

—Entonces, supongo que el día de ayer te fue bien aún cuando no tenías mi hermosa compañía a tu lado.

—Si con bien te refieres a que Astrid parece odiarme cada día más y más, entonces sí, me fue de maravilla.

Jack revoloteó de buen humor a un lado de su amigo solo para apartar alguna que otra rama que parecía amenazar con atorarse en su chaleco. Ese día seguirían con la prueba siguiente de vuelo y era otro paso más para ambos, y con ambos Jack se refería a Toothless y Hiccup porque él no lo necesitaba, podía volar por su cuenta y sin ningún artefacto humano como el que ahora el vikingo cargaba y casi se le resbalaba cuando ambos escucharon un golpe cerca de los arboles cercanos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, quizá sea alguna ardilla salvaje. No te preocupes bebé, veré si tiene rabia.

—Ja, ja.

Apenas Jack iba a acercarse al lugar donde ambos escucharon las hierbas removerse, cuando una figura salto frente a él. Sorprendiéndolo cuando un hacha se levanto en alto y el rostro de Astrid estaba justo en sus narices y a nada de dejar caer el arma que paró en seco a lo alto de la joven que veía fijamente a su amigo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por cortos segundos, mismos que les sirvieron para procesar la situación y recordar que la rubia no podía distinguir la figura del espíritu y esto solo sirvió como oportunidad para ambos chicos para escabullirse lejos de ella, usando la flora natural del bosque para aguardar debajo de una roca donde las enormes ramas servían como escondite y el silencio como un engaño que solo despistaba lo suficiente para que se desanimara a seguir el rastro.

—...— Jack congelo los dedos del vikingo solo para molestarlo y no dejo que contra atacara gracias a su retirada táctica que consistía en escabullirse y cerciorarse de que su perseguidora ya no se encontraba –No, sigue aquí. Bueno, no aquí pero todavía puede escucharte si sales o hablas. Yo te recomiendo que te quedes ahí un rato— regreso a su posición a un lado de él. Quejándose cuando un contacto helado tapo su nariz y tuvo que empujar a Hiccup cuando se dio cuenta que se había despegado el hielo que le formo en sus dedos, para ponérselo en la nariz cuando estuvo tan cerca como para devolverle el favor. –Todavía puedo traer a tu mejor amiga de regreso junto con su hacha— Jack sentía los ojos llorosos al sentir todavía el hielo en su nariz y no fue nada agradable tener que soplar para quitárselo.

—Ja, ja— el albino no podía borrar esa sonrisa de competitividad que Hiccup le encendía cada que le soltaba alguna broma.

Él era el mejor bromista, no iba a dejar que un pecoso humano y menos su amigo, le ganara en algo como eso. Por eso siempre le seguía la corriente en las bromas o agradecía que Hiccup lo hiciera, era divertido y llevadero, aún cuando en ese momento donde él podía reír y al menor no le quedaba de otra que taparse la boca para no delatar su posición, normalmente pensaría en hacerle competencia para devolverle el golpe.

Si, normalmente.

" _No necesitas hacerme enojar"_

—¿Hiccup?

La voz de Astrid llamando a su amigo a la distancia solo fue un recordatorio de que no podían salir todavía, pero ninguno estaba pensando en salir del escondite temporal que habían improvisado para ese momento.

No, la concentración de ambos chicos estaba en los ojos del otro. Jack se distrajo en intentar contar las pecas que Hiccup tenía en la cara, inclinándose como si se sintiera cansado o una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara a quitar la distancia que separaba a ambos y Hiccup parecía pensar lo mismo, pues había dejado de verlo para cerrar los ojos y ayudarlo a quitar la distancia que lentamente fue menguando entre ellos.

El contacto fue suave y no duro tanto como los anteriores que Jack (de forma ilícita) le había dado a Hiccup, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir una calidez extraña en el estomago y en la punta de sus orejas.

No dijeron nada más, no hacía falta. Se limitaron a dar un segundo contacto que duro más tiempo, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran experimentar un poco ese extraño contacto, la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban de forma perfecta con los del otro, la extraña corriente que enfriaba el cuerpo del más joven y calentaba la helada presencia del mismísimo Jack Frost. Aún cuando se separaron, ninguno abrió los ojos hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y el aire que ambos exhalaban les dejaba cierta sensación de cosquillas en las mejillas.

—Creo que ya se fue.

—Sera mejor que vayamos con Tooth antes de que vuelva más decidida que antes.

—No creo que eso sea posible— Hiccup se levanto con cuidado para evitar chocar con la parte alta de la roca. Dejando que Jack cargara unos momentos su montura para que él se ocupara de quitarse las fastidiosas ramas que le estorbaban en su camino.

El camino continuo en silencio, ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de preguntarle al otro la curiosidad que ese beso les había despertado y tampoco querían pasar por la vergüenza de tener que hablar si se les devolvía la duda en su contra.

Por ahora, solo harían como si ese bochorno que ambos cargaban en sus mejillas no existiera a lo largo del camino.

En él la isla congelada de norte, reinaba un silencio sepulcral donde los guardianes se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda y todos parecían confundidos por la información que el guardián más viejo les había dicho con respecto al último tema que habían tocado en esa junta diaria personal.

—Norte, no creo que ese sea el caso— la primera en romper ese silencio fue la fémina que estaba sentada entre conejo y Morfeo. Mirando con tristeza al guardián que tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. —No puede ser posible.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te das cuenta de lo bueno que es la relación que puedan tener Jack y Eros? Ambos pueden volverse una mejor persona por la influencia del otro, se los digo, eso es algo bueno.

—Pero es raro— Bunny frunció el ceño sin aceptar por completo la teoría y cuento que Norte les había dado después de que dialogaron un poco sobre lo raro que se estaba volviendo ver a Eros cerca del cuartel y más aún el intentar contactarlo. —Entiendo que Eros controla todo eso de la atracción como Meme lo de los sueños pero es...¡No lo sé! Ese tipo hace que me den ganas de esconderlo en un agujero para que nadie lo encuentre. Es raro.

—¿Tu qué opinas Meme?

El guardián de los sueños formo una equis encima de su cabeza más no se mostro tan alarmado como los demás. Volvió a hacer figuras con su arena y en ellas dibujaba fuego, copos de nieve, dragones y luego un corazón roto como si la comunicación entre ellos fuera tan avanzada como para que ellos entendieran a que se refería.

—Bueno, ese es un inconveniente. Si cualquiera de los dos termina devorado por un dragón, no creo que el otro termine bien parado.

El guardián negó con la cabeza al no haberse dado a entender en lo que quería decir. Una noche fue suficiente para visitar un pueblo con pocos soñadores y tan rápido como llego, fue que noto la cercanía que Jack estaba teniendo con uno de los pocos chicos que se sumergía en sus sueños relajados y no en pesadillas que atormentaban a los demás.

Por eso el sabía del buen humor que mantenía a Jack sonriendo de forma tan honesta o distraído en las juntas a las que lo habían citado. Porque nunca lo vio desear tanto el dormir y fue por eso que le regalo parte de su magia que le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño si la usaba, aunque todavía no la usaba y de eso se daba cuenta al no percibir ni una sola señal de los sueños que pudieran estar enterrados en la consciencia del menor.

—No, no es eso.

Meme tuvo que dejar atrás su berrinche que Norte había dejado caer en el por la mala interpretación que dio a sus figuras y presto atención a lo que Fairy les intentaba decir desde hace unos momentos y los otros dos solo no la dejaban continuar por estar en sus discusiones alternas sobre cuál sería la mejor opción en ese momento.

—El no puede, no porque sea incorrecto, me refiero a que no puede hacerlo. Chicos, Eros no es capaz de amar a nadie.

—¿En qué sentido te refieres?

—Si, Bunny tiene razón. Eso no tiene sentido, el lo representa, es imposible que no se sienta atraído por alguien.

—Bueno, funciona diferente a nuestra magia. Solo una vez pude hablar bien con él. Sucedió hace unos años, me lo tope después de un trabajo y nos quedamos un rato a ver la aldea— confesó desanimada y dejando de agitar sus alas para tocar el suelo, sin voltear a verlos por la culpa de no haberlo contado antes —y había muchas parejas, eran los días en que volvían de la guerra y todos estaban de muy buen humor, paseando de un lado a otro. Entonces yo le pregunte si no le parecía lindo ver todo ese amor que desbordaba la gente, porque nosotros nos sentimos felices cuando vemos la dicha de los demás y cuando creen en nosotros solo nos hacemos fuertes— sonrió sin sentirse contenta del todo, pero ninguno de los guardianes la interrumpió. —El dijo que no, no sentía nada. No le alegraba verlos felices, no sentía dicha en verlos amarse y tampoco sentía que su alma diera un vuelvo cuando creían en él— Norte frunció el ceño sin comprender sus palabras, pero decidió no interrumpirla al ver la mirada severa que Bunny y Meme le dirigían —y entonces yo le pregunte...le pregunte porque si en ese pueblo eran todos felices gracias a él, pero no, me dijo que ellos eran felices porque él no estaba interviniendo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, tan confundidos como al principio y sin apurar a su amiga a hablar pues parecía al borde del llanto cuando tuvo que interrumpir su relato para tomar aire.

—La cosa es...que Eros se vuelve fuerte cuando la gente le da su energía. Con el no basta creer, si llega a obtener poder de los demás, no dejaría nada en ese lugar, quedarían solo las malas memorias y sentimientos negativos porque él se lleva esa atracción.

Lentamente la información fue encajando en la mente de los guardianes que miraron de forma estática al frente.

—Y como el obtiene poder de los demás, no puede generar el propio. Norte, Eros no tiene la capacidad de amar a nadie, por eso no creo que sea...buena idea que este cerca de Jack. Quizá el si le tenga cariño pero las intenciones de él son— se encogió de hombros al no poder describir que era lo que tenía en mente ese arquero imprescindible que iba de un lugar a otro sin siquiera avisar a nadie o alertar sobre algo. —No sé si le tenga cariño o no a Jack, pero la otra vez rastreamos a Pitch a un poblado desierto y encontramos una de las flechas que Eros utiliza...No sé si tuvo una pelea con él o no, pero no lo reporto. No me gusta como sonríe cada que decimos que no sabemos donde esta Pitch y se burla en nuestra cara, no es la misma intención a como lo hace Jack.

—Odio su sonrisa, prepotente. Pero Fairy tiene razón, cada que hablamos de Pitch ese haragán no hace más que burlarse de nosotros o restregarnos en la cara que no lo hemos encontrado. Norte, quieres darle el beneficio de la duda pero esto puede salirse de control y cruzar la línea de lo que está permitido hacer, lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

Meme asintió con la cabeza al concordar con lo que decían los otros, pensando en seguir los pasos de Eros para investigar en donde se metía cuando no estaba con ellos ni con Jack y desentrañar de una vez ese misterio para aclarar las dudas que salían con cada día que pasaba.

—¿Jack sabe esto?

—No creo.

Norte se quedo mirando al suelo por unos momentos, tomando un gran respiro para ordenar sus pensamientos y volver de nuevo al tema.

—Bien, tenemos que mandarlo a llamar, pero esta vez sin que Eros se entere.

—Yo puedo ir por él— Apenas el hada de los dientes agito sus alas cuando la arena de Sandman la interrumpió y formo una nube que lo elevo lo suficiente para señalarse y que todos pudieran verlo.

—¿Seguro? — pregunto sin tener problemas en intercambiar la tarea, más entendiendo su afirmación cuando hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza para dirigirse a la salida.

Sandman asintió con la cabeza por última vez a modo de despedida, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a donde sabía, Jack se encontraba con su extraña fijación e interés que había tomado por los humanos de ese poblado.

Los guardianes por otro lado no podían hacer otra cosa más que teorizar el porqué de las acciones realizadas por el espíritu que encabezo el tema de conversación de esa noche.

Los minutos lentamente se transformaron en más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que los guardianes se empezaran a preguntar qué tan lejos se encontraba el albino como para que retrasara el viaje de quien era uno de los guardianes más rápidos.

Bunny volteó a donde Norte veía por la ventana de piedra que tenían en aquella torre. Buscando señales de arena que le avisaran sobre la llegada de su compañero pero sin percibir siquiera una luz.

—¿Creen que debamos preocuparnos?

—No lo sé, ya no sé que es bueno pensar o si solo estamos siendo sobre protectores— Norte suspiro incomodo y el silencio entre ellos seguiría de no ser por la figura que se estampo de lleno en la pared y los empujo para poder ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Eros?! — Fairy fue de inmediato a levantar al arquero que estaba con la ropa hecha un asco y su aseo ajeno no se veía mejor que su presentación rápida.

Pero a ninguno le dio tiempo de evaluar que sucedía cuando el castaño ya se aferraba a la pierna de Norte como si implorara por un favor aunque se negaba a verlo directo a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? — Aún cuando no eran muy cercanos, al gran guardián del norte no le gustaba ver ese tipo de angustia en los ojos de ninguno de sus compañeros guardianes o espíritus y solo un vistazo fue suficiente para ver esta brillar en los ojos del espíritu.

—Jack...es Jack— les comento con un poco de trabajo al hablar, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta y le fuera difícil hablar y mantenerse de pie al mismo tiempo —Estábamos en una isla cuando Pitch llego, veníamos para acá cuando nos ataco y Jack huyó para el lado contrario para que no me persiguiera a mi— conforme hablaba el sentido de alerta despertaba con creces en los ojos de los guardianes. —Y entonces él...

—¿Dónde estaban? Meme acaba de ir por ustedes, tenemos que ir a respaldarlo.

—Al suroeste, no sé muy bien los kilómetros pero avance en línea recta— asintió con la cabeza, un poco tembloroso pero mirando distraído a todas partes como si la ayuda le fuera a caer del cielo —Ustedes no me agradan— aclaró sin poder cambiar su tono de voz al burlón que siempre tenía e automático. —pero Jack es mi amigo, no quiero perderlo.

Con tanto ajetreo y la emoción del momento, Norte tuvo poco tiempo para poder presumirle esas palabras del arquero al hada que volaba preocupada de un lado a otro, esperando a que le dijeran en qué momento sería bueno ir a buscarlos. El cual, era en ese momento.

—No te preocupes Eros, iremos por ellos. Tú quédate aquí.

—En ese estado solo nos estorbaras si nos acompañas

—Y si alguien más entra al palacio de norte, huye— concluyo Fairy mientras conejo y Norte estaban preparando el trineo para partir lo más rápido que eso les permitiera.

—Si, si..Vayan con cuidado— murmuro el arquero conforme el traqueteo del trineo avisaba sobre la partida de los guardianes y esto le provocaba una leve sonrisa al espíritu que se levanto sin mayor trabajo y la angustia que hasta hace unos segundos explayaba sin mucho trabajo, ahora desaparecía de sus orbes y le daba espacio a la diversión. —Vayan con mucho cuidado.

Sin embargo lo que dijo no era una mentira aunque era una verdad incompleta. Solo esperaba que ellos se dieran cuenta que era lo que él decía como verdad y que era lo que él decía como una mentir, sería interesante y divertido ver el resultado de ese pequeño experimento en el que Pitch lo había envuelto.

—(—)—

—Eres un tonto.

Jack no paraba de reír mientras él se ocupaba más en arreglar la las cuerdas de su montura que apenas tuvo la suerte de salvar antes de que Astrid los descubriera y por ayudarlo, Jack intento congelar el metal para romperlo pero solo había atinado a congelar su mano, que ahora estaba con sus dedos entumidos y en una feroz batalla contra el seguro, usando un desarmador como arma y su fuerza como soporte a no caer por el esfuerzo.

—Ya me disculpe ¿por qué sigues enojado?

—Quizá hubiera ayudado que no te la pasaras riendo durante todo el transcurso del camino.

—No puedo evitarlo, tu cara lo provoca.

—Ja, ja.

Se limito a poner los ojos en blanco aunque sin estar enojado en realidad. La irritación abandono su gama de emociones cuando el metal finalmente cedió a la presión y las tiras dejaron de sostenerlo para caer al suelo.

—Bueno, solo tengo que volver a coser las puntas y un nuevo aro y soporte. Por lo demás, no sufrió mucho daño.

—Creo que lo más dañado fue tu cabeza.

—No espero que comprendas a un genio como yo, Jack.

—No, hablo en serio— Jack dejo su cayado a un lado con tal de aproximarse a poner la punta de sus dedos cerca de la nuca ajena y dejar en obviedad como su temperatura corporal de esa zona estaba más alta a lo normal. —¿No te pegaste cuando la cuerda se rompió?

—No sé, no creo— y a pesar de tenerlo cerca en más de una ocasión, eso no evito que la poca distancia que ahora tenían entre los dos pintara sus pecosas mejillas. Le adormecía un poco esa punzante molestia que hasta hace unos segundos seguía martilleando su cabeza, si no había dicho nada del golpe que recibió fue por pura costumbre a solo aguantarlo y seguir con su rutina de diario. —No me duele.

Pero el quejido bajo que la presión de los dedos provoco en él, revelo la mentira y causo por primera vez, que Jack frunciera el ceño frente a él.

—¿En serio?

—...Hm— Hiccup evito el contacto visual para no revelar más de ese agudo dolor que le provocaba la presión sobre esa zona sensible de su nuca. Los dedos deslizándose de forma lenta por su cuello solo servían para atraerlo lentamente hacia el rostro consternado de Jack, quien no dejaba de revisar que no tuviera otro golpe oculto en su cabeza y poca atención parecía prestar a la distancia que volvía a ser poca entre ellos. —...No me dolía tanto.

Termino por confesar cuando estuvo tan cerca como para sentir de nuevo su respiración chocando contra sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo ese impulso de cerrar sus ojos e inclinarse a repetir el contacto que habían tenido en la tarde y sentir de nuevo esos fríos y suaves labios que se movían menos torpe que él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban parados? Podía sentir como sus piernas empezaban a entumirse como queja de estar en la misma posición.

¿Esperaba que dijera algo? ¿Qué se disculpara por no avisarle antes o por hacerse el fuerte y no decir nada al respecto o simplemente le estaba dando el típico sermón silencioso que te dan los amigos después de haber hecho algo malo?

No, Jack no se veía tan enojado para decir o expresar algo así, no. Quizá era su imaginación, pero desde su punto de vista se veía triste.

Si se ponía a pensar mejor en ello, no sabía mucho sobre el tipo de vida que tenía Jack a pesar de que él le contaba sobre los espíritus y fantasmas a los que él llamaba guardianes o los problemas que algunos gnomos o duendes podían causar en él. No sabía por ejemplo si Jack tenía una familia, un hogar, amigos aparte de él o Eros, el arquero que llego a mencionar una vez.

No sabía nada de él, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo.

No iba a preguntar sobre cosas que Jack no tuviera deseos de responder así como el también respetaba ciertos temas que prefería evitar. Aún cuando nunca acordaron nada, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de no tocar temas incómodos y para ambos era perfecto ya que ninguno sabía que decir cuando realmente se necesitaba de un buen consejo.

Hiccup mantenía su atención en los ojos azules del mayor, intentando expresarle que tenía su apoyo a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de que lo tenía tan preocupado como para hacer esa expresión que se veía tan extraña en su rostro siempre risueño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa conversación silenciosa que constaba de un intercambio de miradas y los dedos de Jack aún palpando un poco sus hebras. Pero esta conversación termino cuando por segunda vez en ese día, los labios de Jack lo despertaron un poco ante el frío contacto que solo lo espabilo lo suficiente para corresponder con el contacto y sujetarse de sus hombros al abrazar lo suficiente su cuerpo para darle a entender que ese contacto podía ser más largo.

Dejo de sentir culpa por no aclararle que esos gestos no los hacían los amigos normalmente, cuando noto que Jack parecía deducirlo cuando ninguno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento se llego a portar de esa forma. Quizá sabía, quizá no, le gustaba más la idea de no preocuparse por eso cuando las caricias que Jack le daba al jugar con su cabello solo lograban desconcentrarlo más de lo que el beso lo hacía.

¿O eran ambas acciones al mismo tiempo?

Esa era otra pregunta a la que no encontraba respuesta. Recordaba que de pequeño veía a las parejas de la aldea demostrar su afecto de forma pública y a él solo le parecía asqueroso por la idea de tener que tocar con su boca un lugar donde la otra persona habría comido algo como leche de yak o platillos que no eran de su gusto y solo le dejarían ese sabor en la lengua.

Si, ríanse. Eran preocupaciones de un niño normal.

Apretó sus manos al sentir que presionaba de nuevo el lugar donde se había golpeado, quejándose en voz baja y sintiendo como la lengua ajena entraba a su boca por error y el roce que consiguió cuando se separaron de golpe, solo le provoco otro quejido que iba en un tono diferente al primero.

—Lo siento. ¿Estas-

—No, no— se aclaró la garganta para poder recuperar el tono de su voz aunque aun sentía un cosquilleo terrible en la parte baja de su vientre por ese roce que Jack había dado con la punta de su lengua en su paladar. —Es, no me dolió…

—¿No te congele?

—No.

—Oh...bueno..

Ambos prefirieron ver a otro lado, buscando algo con que distraerse o al menos Hiccup buscaba algo que le distrajera lo suficiente para no decirle que quería repetir ese beso. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una extraña figura que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, mirándolos con una expresión que solo se podía comparar con el shock y tenía su boca abierta de la impresión.

Puede que Jack no le hablara de su gente, pero por la estatura, apariencia y brillo que ese hombre desprendía con solo su presencia, no le fue difícil adivinar que era alguien del mismo lugar que Jack.

—¿Hola? — lo saludo mientras rezaba mentalmente a Thor que le cayera un rayo a través del techo y lo partiera ahí mismo de tanta vergüenza que ahora se acumulaba en su ser al darse cuenta que fueron observados por un tiempo indefinido.

—¿Hola? — repitió Jack al no haber captado lo mismo que él. Girándose y saltando por culpa de la sorpresa y el instintivo nervio que ahora lo poseía al ver que había un tercero en la habitación. A pesar de que siempre tenía su piel blanca, de alguna forma pudo ver que esta se volvía más clara conforme los segundos pasaban frente a ellos.

—M-Mucho gusto…mi nombre es hiccup— se presento aun cuando seguía con la vergüenza encima y ahora le tenía que sumar la mirada de pánico que Jack le lanzaba sobre su espalda cuando camino a donde estaba el enano frente a ellos.

El hombre comenzó a hacer unas extrañas figuras sobre su cabeza con una arena que se movía como si fuera agua sobre río. Algo que lo cautivo pero intento centrar su atención en las figuras y gestos que el hombre hacía sin dejar de mover sus manos de un lado a otro.

—Sandman, el es un...no creo que..

—Es mi amigo y lo conocí hace unas semanas— respondió a lo que el entendió como una pregunta y luego asintió con la cabeza cuando el enano señalo sus propios ojos e hizo un gesto como si tuviera basura en ellos —No, nos encontramos por casualidad pero desde entonces pude verlo. No todos pueden verlos ¿verdad?

—¿Qu-Hiccup le puedes entender?

—Espera— hizo un gesto para que Jack guardara silencio —estamos hablando Jack, sh— y se volteó en el momento justo en que el nombrado ponía los ojos en blanco y casi se jalaba el cabello por lo posiblemente confuso y bizarro que se estaba volviendo todo en ese momento.

No sabía que puesto o relación tenía ese hombre dorado con Jack, pero tampoco quería meterlo en problemas o mentir respecto a su forma de interactuar.

—Si...bueno, al principio me daba muchos problemas— Asintió cuando el hombre simulo una avalancha y ambos inclinaron la cabeza como si fuera una de las peores noticias recibidas en ese corto lapso —pero am...Jack no ha hecho nada malo, no sé qué tipo de conducta es apropiada para ustedes, pero no ha causado problemas. La mayoría de daños son por dragones que atacan a la aldea y con el único que ha hablado es conmigo. Tampoco ha hecho travesuras a los demás— mientras más hablaba la expresión de tristeza que Jack padeció unos minutos atrás ahora se dibujaba en las facciones del enano que parecía verlo con algo parecido a la ternura. —El es...

—Okay~ creo que ya quedo claro que me he comportado correctamente en mi estancia aquí— Hiccup salto al tener la punta del cayado helado en su cuello. Contacto que lo obligo a retroceder y ver con irritación al chico que ahora tenía frente a él —¿Dónde están los demás para regañarme? Ah y... — ambos chicos quedaron callados al ver que ahora la arena estaba formando, entre sus múltiples formas, a una figura esbelta sosteniendo una flecha que rompió con sus manos y luego un copo de nieve (que hiccup estaba seguro, representaba a Jack) siendo atrapado por las extrañas garras que el hombre de la silueta tenía.

—Jack— miro preocupado a su amigo que parecía entender por primera vez en su vida la comunicación que Sandman le daba —Así era la figura de...

—Lo sé, lo se...Sand ¿Dónde están los demás? — el guardián hizo una figura de una montaña como respuesta que Jack afirmo de inmediato y volteó a donde él estaba. —Creo que voy a tener que irme...hay mucho que tengo que explicarles y esas cosas...

—...¿Quieres que tengamos una despedida dramática o con un "ok, nos vemos después"te conformas? — sonrió al no poder ver la posibilidad de no ver a Jack de nuevo. No cuando la razón de la presencia de ese sujeto parecía ser una diferente a la de Jack haciendo amigos humanos.

—Ja, ja. Con eso quiero decir que cuida tu pecoso trasero en la prueba de...de mañana— el susurro y el gesto fueron suficiente para que Hiccup entendiera que se refería a la prueba de vuelo libre con Toothless.

—Ten cuidado con el fuego y ese tipo— si, aún no olvidaba el sueño que Jack había pasado por alto.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ambos asintieron al unisón, pero también se dirigió al hombrecillo que estaba guiando el paso de salida.

—No vayan a estrellarse con ningún dragón si van volando.

Y por alguna razón desconocida, ese último comentario sacó una sonrisa del guardián que se despidió con la mano y desapareció por la ventana de madera con el manto nocturno envolviéndolos a ambos hasta no dejar rastro de su presencia.

—(—)—

—¿Qué tal amigo? — Hiccup sonrió al ver que Toothless parecía tan emocionado e impaciente como él con respecto a la prueba de vuelo, aunque también noto que el dragón miraba a los lados y detrás de él, buscando la presencia del chico flotante que llegaba a su lado o a veces incluso antes de él. —Hoy no vendrá, tiene asuntos importantes que arreglar y no podemos ir con él. No aún— agregó para si mismo e intento no poner tanta atención a la ausencia de Jack.

.

.

.

Jack no estaba ahí. Eros frunció un poco el ceño al no poder bromear con el chico y la idea de haber ido todo el trayecto hasta ese lugar solo para encontrarse con el chico vikingo con su noble dragón, fue solo un peso más al berrinche que ahora se estaba formando en torno al espíritu que se colgaba con sus pies de una rama que le servía de soporte en un árbol donde se encontraba su guarida de ramas y hojas espesas y robustas.

—Hm~ ¿va a subirse hoy sin cuerda? — al menos tendría algo bueno que ver, si bien era aburrido no hablar con alguien como Pitch o Jack, tampoco es que fuera aburrido ver los desastres que los humanos infortunados lograban provocar por su propia cuenta.

Se levanto apenas vio que ambos despegaban en dirección a la zona boscosa de la isla y de forma lenta pero progresiva, la altura aumentaba hasta que solo veía el vuelo lento del dragón en dirección a los pilares de piedra.

Eros enfoco mejor su vista sobre la figura oscura de jinete y dragón, sonriendo con orgullo al saber que su visión era mucho mejor que la de muchos depredadores al punto que podía incluso ver como el humano parecía verificar el estado en el que se encontraba su equipo. Las asas, correas, notas, la cola, todo.

Sí, todo estaba en perfecto estado para evitar caídas letales para ambos.

—Hm...Choca mucho, pero creo que es normal. Si Jack estuviera aquí, volarían más rápido o chocarían más— hablo para si mismo al ver que ahora la figura se elevaba con confianza y el grito de júbilo llegaba a sus agudos sentidos. —Sería más divertido con él aquí...

Su vista continuo sobre el vikingo y al ver el constante ascenso que este tenía, una idea furtiva cruzo su mente traviesa. Sonriendo al pensar en algo que le agregaría diversión a la práctica, que quitaría su aburrimiento y que probablemente no le iba a gustar a Jack si se enteraba.

—No es personal— Levanto con agilidad su arco, apuntando de forma rápida y precisa una de sus flechas a donde las notas descansaban y de forma inmediata apunto una segunda flecha que daría donde, él calculaba, la velocidad descendería y el seguro que mantenía al jinete unido a la silla fallaría para separarlos por un pequeño desliz provocado por la gravedad y el impacto de la flecha.

— ¡Le di! — celebro en voz alta sin poder evitar el reír por las vueltas tan extrañas que ambos cuerpos estaban dando en el aire, el grito del dragón y el golpe que le había dado al vikingo cuando intento recuperar el equilibrio. — ¿Los ayudo ahora o espero a que estén cerca de las copas de los arboles? Mm...Mejor voy, si el muere quizá Jack no vuelva a hablarme— y con el pensamiento de amortiguar su caída se acercó a la zona donde sucedería la colisión.

Levanto la cabeza, topándose con la sorpresa de que el jinete volvía a estar en la silla, tirando a un lado las preciadas notas que le costó recuperar y recuperándose justo a tiempo para que el dragón estirara sus alas y estas pasaran rozando cerca de su coronilla. No podía moverse, sus sentidos estaban concentrados en los agiles movimientos de ambos cuerpos sobre el viento, moviéndose como lo haría una corriente marina, cortando el viento con el vuelo y dando giros hermosos en el aire, los cuales causaron un ligero escalofrió en su espalda y dibujaron una sonrisa de emoción en él.

Sin darse cuenta levanto sus brazos con el mismo júbilo que el vikingo estaba mostrando al haber resuelto el problema sin necesitar ayuda.

Eros no sabía muy bien cuál fue la razón de la adrenalina que lo atacó. Si fue porque vio como su vida peligraba, el giro rápido de sus emociones cambiando de un semblante a otro o el hecho de que su valor fuera más grande que el miedo de morir si no lograba llegar al dragón, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ese chico le agradaba.

Ahora entendía porque Jack fijo su atención en él.

Era interesante.

—(—)—

—¡Jack! — Eros saludo a su amigo el albino que regresaba como un cohete a la aldea, mirando a todos lados consternado y parecía como si lo persiguiera el diablo por la prisa que tenía. —¿Qué pasa?

—Hola ¿no has visto a Hiccup?

—Si, lo vi esta tarde. Pero no está aquí.

Con la expresión que ahora estaba en su rostro, Eros aclaro antes de que fuera a reclamar sobre algo.

—Me refiero a aquí físicamente, todavía está en el mundo de los vivos pero fue a una isla que está cerca de aquí— el alivió llego como una ola a borrar la preocupación de las facciones ajenas y eso solo relajo al espíritu encargado del afecto externo. —Casi se cae pero se las arreglo para recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo que casi se cae?

—...Su equipo fallo— no era una mentira —creo que fue por eso— al menos no completamente.

—Le dije que lo revisara bien— Jack puso los ojos en blanco aunque no fue difícil para él averiguar que no estaba enojado ahora que sabía que su amigo estaba vivo. —Hoy..bueno, ayer también me asuste. A veces olvido que los humanos son...

—¿Fragiles? ¿limitados?

—...Entonces ¿esta en otra isla?

Sonrió sin presionar ese tema, dejándolo pasar solo por esa incomodidad que Jack desbordaba por los ojos y no le dio opción más que cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Si...¿dónde estabas tú?

—Fui...algo así como descubierto, la verdad no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes? ¿No te dijeron nada los guardianes?

—Es que...no estaban— Eros inclino la cabeza como lo haría un ave curiosa, recordando las palabras de Pitch sobre limpiar los escombros o matar a los insectos que le estorbaran, recordando esas conversaciones en las que no sabía si hablaba de los guardianes o si de verdad se pondría a cazar insectos en medio del invierno —Cuando llegamos a la base no había nadie, ni siquiera los yetis o duendes. Sandman me dijo que me regresara para acá o al menos eso le entendí, dijo que si ocurría algo acudiéramos a él. ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo normal?

Primero los guardianes

—No— si sandman estaba solo, el debía ser el siguiente objetivo y Pitch lo atraparía rápido. —nada de nada— sonrió con sinceridad cuando Jack parecía más aliviado de solo escuchar que Pitch Black no estaba cerca de la isla.

Eros se lo dijo muchas veces a Jack, él no consideraba a los guardianes como sus amigos.

—Mira, creo que ya llego— señalo un punto negro que descendía por el lado de la montaña donde se encontraba el escondite de ambos chicos.

—Si, voy con él..Eros ¿ellos te dijeron algo la última vez que los viste?

Jack se preocupaba por esos guardianes que parecían ser solo una piedra en el zapato, esos que dibujaban una línea dividiendo su lugar de los demás. .

Jack era una persona amable.

—¿De qué hablas, Jack? Ambos los fuimos a ver ¿recuerdas? Esa fue la última vez que los vimos.

—Bueno, al menos no te metiste en problemas después de eso. Ten cuidado ¿oíste?

—Claro que si Jack, lo tendré.

Movió su mano a cada lado de forma perezosa, esperando a que el chico estuviera tan lejos como para no escuchar o ver lo que hacía en ese momento.

—Listo ¿con eso ya están todos? — se giro de forma juguetona a donde la silueta del coco reposaba entre las casonas. Sonriendo tan contento como Eros y asintiendo con la cabeza con tranquilidad. —Estoy seguro que a Jack le va a gustar tener más libertad, justo como a ti y a mí.

—Es lo más seguro, hiciste un buen trabajo Eros. Un excelente actor sin duda, excelente.

Eros sonrió por las palabras de aliento que le daba su amigo, la segunda persona más amable que conocía hasta ahora.

* * *

¿Donde estan los guardianes? ¿Cuál es el plan de Pitch? ¿La lealtad de Eros traicionara a Hiccup y Jack? ¡¿Estoico se enterara de la homosexualidad de su hijo?!

TODO ESO Y MÁS VENDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

PD: Gracias a tí tambien, pequeño lector por seguir este capricho que no ha hecho más que crecer *W* espero esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado. ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y ESPERO QUE TODO TE SALGA BIEN 3


	11. Capitulo 10

Holaaaaaaaaaa, lamento la tardanza con esta actualización 3 lentamente se acerca el climax y a veces la inspiración para escenas así se me dificulta más :v mehehe

Sin más que agregar pues debo iniciar el capitulo 11 antes de que acabe el año, aquí se los dejo 3

 **Aclaraciones:** contenido homosexual leve y ningún personaje presente (a excepción de Eros) me pertenece 3

 **Advertencias:** ninguna

 **Dedicatorias:** Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a esos lectores que me han dejado review en las plataformas donde subo la historia. Se que a algunos no les he contestado, pero cada segundo/minuto que se toman para dejar su opinión es algo que realmente valoro y me motiva a seguir escribiendo :,) gracias a ti joven lector por acompañarme en este pequeño capricho que creció hasta tomar forma de este fic

Tambien una mención especial para Hana, que ha estado compartiéndome musho material hijack para nunca perder la inspiración con esta pareja tan bonita.

* * *

 _ **Más que negro y blanco**_

— ¡Jack!

Hiccup no se molesto en esconder ni un poco la emoción que aún sentía luego de aquella prueba de vuelo. Estaba con la adrenalina aún en la boca aunque no olvidaba por completo ese ligero sabor agrio que le dejaba el nuevo descubrimiento sobre el comportamiento de los dragones en general.

Estaba alegre y derrotado, una extraña combinación para alguien que tuvo éxito en mantenerse sobre el lomo de un dragón catalogado como uno de los más veloces de la historia.

Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo pudo mantenerse en la silla.

—Escuche que resbalaste de la montura— si, esa fue su primer acusación que tampoco escondió el ligero tono de molestia que tenía al imaginarse el cuerpo tendido del castaño en el suelo.

—Teníamos todo bajo control, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora— Hiccup no presto atención al ceño fruncido que ahora se dibujaba en la frente de Jack por no darle más pie de platica a lo que el otro quería usar para desviar el tema de lo que al vikingo realmente le interesaba — ¿Cómo te fue en tu expedición?

—Bien, supongo— ahora fue turno de Jack el tener que contar un poco sobre los nulos resultados que había logrado al viajar hasta la base de Norte junto a Sandman. Se acercó a la mesa donde los múltiples dibujos y anotaciones del menor servían como mantel y se sentó sin dejar de ordenar las ideas en su mente antes de soltarlas.

No quería preocupar a Hiccup de asuntos que seguramente no le concernían (y aunque no fuera así, tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo cuando ni siquiera él sabía que sucedía) pero todo se tornaba cada vez más extraño y la única persona con la que podía hablar de eso se encontraba sentado en la silla que los dejaba frente a frente.

— ¿Supones?

—Bueno...Mira, para este punto creo que ya es obvio que no todos los que son como yo son buenos ¿no?

—Me considero con la suficiente inteligencia para deducirlo, si— Hiccup sonrió aunque no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo al notar que Jack parecía un poco incomodo de hablar al respecto.

—Si...mira en pocas palabras hay espíritus, fantasmas, duendes y todo de lo que tu gente cuenta. La diferencia es que entre todos ellos hay guardianes que son "superiores" a los demás. Esos guardianes son conejo, Sandman, Fairy y Norte. Cada uno tiene la misión de dar juguetes o cosas a los niños a cambio de que ellos crean en su existencia pero no todo es felicidad. Últimamente el miedo entre la gente ha crecido por la época de guerra, el miedo a la muerte por invierno o a cosas que los niños se imaginan que los vigilan desde los arboles para comérselos. Puede que los vikingos sean valientes pero todos le tenemos miedo a algo Hic, y ese miedo tiene nombre.

—Y eso es lo que yo vi en mi sueño— adivino el menor con calma aunque era algo que solo intentaba mantener frente a Jack para no hacer más pesada la conversación —entonces ¿qué paso con los guardianes? ¿Ellos pelean contra el miedo?

—Si y no...No pueden eliminarlo pero intentan mantenerlo a raya. Y según Sandman, el sujeto que conociste y que es el guardián de los sueños, el dice que Pitch estuvo en la guarida pero no encontramos nada, también creo que me quiso dar a entender que Pitch va a atacar a Eros y a mí, por eso me dijo que me adelantara.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver donde las pequeñas puertas de madera ocultaban la luz que lentamente daba paso a la noche.

—Pero no llega...

— ¿Y Eros?... ¿Acaso es algún sujeto con arco y ropa más extraña que la tuya?

—Si ¿lo conoces?

—No, llegue a verlo de reojo— Hiccup intento hacer memoria del momento exacto donde tuvo la suerte de toparse con el arquero. Solo recordaba un poco de su silueta, el arma y lo demás solo eran recuerdos sólidos del viaje que había hecho con Toothless —pero no recuerdo donde.

—Hm, ha estado rondando cerca de aquí, era el único que sabía dónde venía cuando no estaba con los guardianes.

—...hm.

Asintió con la cabeza, no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer. En ese momento ambos chicos tenían demasiada información que procesar y cada uno contaba con problemas diferentes.

Por un lado Jack tenía que averiguar el paradero de los guardianes pero tampoco podía alejarse y buscar a sus anchas, quería encontrar a Sandman de nuevo para reunirlo con Eros y que los tres formaran un plan contra Pitch pero no veía al arquero cooperando con uno de los guardianes que le quitaba la alegría de la cara. Y también estaba Hiccup, ahora que tenía la sospecha de que Pitch estaba cerca de ahí (y no quería creerlo, pero contaba con la posibilidad de que ya tuviera información de su más cercano amigo) y eso solo podía causarle más problemas al castaño, el cual por supuesto, tenía sus propias preocupaciones aparte de esas.

El menor de aquel dúo suspiro cansado, dejando que su mejilla se recargara en una de las piernas que Jack tenía apoyadas en su mesa y la cual le servía un poco para descansar de todo lo que sucedía en su desordenada cabeza llena de ideas y suposiciones diferentes.

Tenía que tener en cuenta que estaba albergando ilegalmente a un dragón en una isla de vikingos mata-dragones, su mejoramiento en los entrenamientos solo daba rienda suelta a que lo empujaran a enfrentarse a un dragón frente a toda la aldea, no sabía cómo compartirle sus conocimientos de conducta reptiliana a los de su gente, no sabía cuándo llegaría su padre y como cereza al pastel de sus preocupaciones, no confiaba del todo en el tal "Eros" que Jack le mencionaba.

Porque si era el único que tenía conocimiento del paradero de Jack ¿Cómo se entero Sandman? ¿Eros le dijo donde estaba? Y si era así ¿Por qué le mintió a Jack cuando dijo que no se había encontrado con los otros guardianes?

Era sospechoso aquella incongruencia y le preocupaba un poco que el mayor no se diera cuenta.

—Jack— se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para que ambas miradas se encontraran y por una fracción de segundo ambos chicos parecían pensar lo mismo al querer dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones y solo interrumpir ese dolor de cabeza con un beso entre ellos.

Se sentía un inmaduro, un gran tonto al tener una parte de su mente ocupada en pensar si era correcto o no besarse en ese momento mientras el otro lado le gritaba que dejara de ser un cabeza hueca y mejor se pusiera a pensar en que haría si su padre llegaba el día de la inspección final o después.

Y no era solo él, podía apostar a que Jack tenía más cosas en las que preocuparse mientras él se debatía en algo tan tonto como un mero capricho que parecía aumentar cuando se encontraba a solas con su "amigo".

—Oye Hic ¿nos besamos para romper la tensión?

Y eso fue inesperado al grado de que el menor casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al intentar tragar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? Parecía como si pensaran en eso.

—No estaba pensando en eso— Hiccup tuvo que ignorar de nuevo ese leve tartamudeo que los nervios le habían provocado. Esos que afloraron al pensar que debió ser muy obvio como para que alguien tan distraído como Jack pudiera adivinar fácilmente lo que tenía en mente —No la mayoría del tiempo.

—Wow ¿Si estabas pensando en eso?

El vikingo no sabía si lo que estaba ahogando su mente era la vergüenza por ser descubierto, la sorpresa porque solo fue adivinanza o las ganas de golpear a Jack con el cayado por haber arruinado su momento de concentración.

—No, solo se me ocurrió por-

— ¿Soy tan irresistible?

— ¡No lo eres!

—No sientas pena pecas, suelo provocar ese tipo de pensamientos en la gente.

— ¡Pero si soy el único que te puede ver!

Ambos chicos terminaron en una carcajada, uno por la victoria y el otro por la nula solución que tenía intentar regresar a las preocupaciones de antes.

—Fuiste bendecido por el don de contemplar mi poderosa presencia. — Jack solo esperaba que dijera un "yo diría que es más una maldición" para poder responderle con un comentario tan perfecto que terminaría arrebatándole el triunfo de aquella discusión de argumentos tontos número nueve de la semana.

—Si tú lo dices.

Pero no, Hiccup tenía que arruinarlo al hacer que su rostro dejara de sentirse frío por la afirmación que le había dado. Maldito niño.

—Entonces...

Jack sonrió cuando Hiccup recupero el habla y volteó a verlo con duda, un poco más seguro que antes pero igual indeciso de lo que fuera a decir en ese momento.

—Sigo diciendo que deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión— y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de mandar al demonio sus pendientes para el día siguiente. Aún no usaba ese extraño saco de arena que Sandman le había regalado y si su inteligencia no lo traicionaba, quizá eso le ayudaría a dormir por primera vez en su existencia.

—Deberíamos.

La respuesta del menor fue suficiente para invitarlo a inclinarse en su dirección, ambos sin tener en mente el aclarar qué tipo de "amistad" era la que estaban desarrollando y solo dejando que sus caprichos los guiaran para excusarse de la realidad.

Pero no llego. Hiccup se había separado de forma tan abrupta que Jack estuvo a poco de burlarse de él, si no fuera por el susto que tenía pintado en toda su cara y los movimientos torpes que llevaba a cabo para juntar sus notas y alentarlo a bajarse de la mesa.

— ¡P-Papá!

Hiccup no tuvo que repetir esa palabra que sirvió como un trampolín para Jack que se acomodaba a su lado. Turnando su vista del castaño al vikingo.

—Gobber no está aquí entonces...

—Lo sé. Vine buscándote a ti.

Tenía conocimiento sobre el ligero complejo de su amigo por no ser grande como los demás y las burlas que le daban, pero quizá hubiera sido un bonito detalle decirle que su padre era el vikingo más grande e imponente que conocía. Si después le decía que era jefe de la aldea, no le sorprendería.

— ¿Ah si?..

—Has estado guardando secretos.

— ¿L-Lo he hecho?

Ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada en direcciones diferentes, como si evitaran el regaño que era solo para uno de ellos, pero en ese momento parecía más como un sermón general que calzaba para ambos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podías ocultarlo?

—Y-Yo no sé a qué-

—Nada pasa en esta isla sin que me entere. Así que... — Jack tenía una desagradable sensación similar a tener un hielo atorado en la garganta con cada silaba que avanzaba en esa conversación. —..Hablemos acerca del dragón y tus conexiones.

Retrocedió al ver que avanzaba más y las cosas de Hiccup caían al suelo, no sabía si podía hacer alguna diferencia si en ese momento congelaba el suelo para que cambiaran de tema por ese extraño cambio climatológico que no tenía sentido o si debía salir volando a provocar una ventisca para que el vikingo dejara de hablar con su hijo sobre eso.

De una u otra forma, ambas opciones se veían lejanas a llamar la atención del vikingo que no dejaba escapar de su atención a su hijo que tartamudeaba en pánico al ver que posiblemente había sido descubierto en ambos aspectos de sus actividades en la semana.

Lo único que le quedaba era quedarse callado (en gran parte porque no sabía que decirle a Hiccup) y ser solidario al no dejarlo solo.

—Ay dioses. Papá, lo siento. Te lo iba a contar, es solo que no sabía como...

Una sorpresa más agregada a la lista del día fue escuchar la risa del enorme vikingo que había dejado a un lado aquella mirada acusadora que antes caía sobre ellos. Bueno, sobre el único que podía ser visto.

—¿No estas...enojado?

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es lo que siempre quise!

—¿En serio?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida sin que el adulto lo notara, por un lado Jack dudaba que eso estuviera pasando en realidad mientras que por el otro, Hiccup se sentía más confundido al repasar lo que su padre acababa de decir y lo que el acababa de hacer los últimos días en su ausencia.

¿Su padre siempre había querido que su hijo no tuviera la capacidad de matar dragones, tuviera a uno a escondidas y se hiciera amigo de una persona invisible? ¿Una persona invisible a la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle que a ese paso no podían volver a ser amigos por el trato que se estaban dando?

Necesitaba que Odín le lanzara un rayo para iluminar su cabeza que se encontraba echa un lío en esos momentos.

—¡Y créeme, las cosas solo mejoran! ¡Espera a que destripes un Nader por primera vez! ¡Montes tu primera cabeza de Groncle sobre tu lanza y las vikingas de tu edad intenten matarse para estar contigo! ¡Qué emoción!

No, ninguna de esas ideas planteadas le había provocado emoción a Hiccup que luchaba por mantenerse en pie cuando su padre conecto un "cariñoso"golpe en su hombro y termino mandándolo a una cesta de mimbre.

Ni los dragones ni las vikingas le causaron la emoción que hace unas semanas lo harían incluso saltar de la alegría.

—¡En verdad me tenías engañado hijo! ¡Todos esos años siendo el peor vikingo que Berk jamás hubiera visto! Odín, fue difícil. Casi me di por vencido ¡y todo este tiempo habías estado fingiendo! ¡Ay, santísimo Thor! Con lo bien que te va en el ruedo, finalmente tenemos algo de que hablar.

Jack no tenía en claro que era peor, si todo lo que el padre de Hiccup le había dicho o la felicidad sincera que el enorme adulto irradiaba en sus ojos, emocionado y ansioso de escuchar lo que su hijo tenía para decirle.

—Podrías decirle que eres un experto con dragones— se ganó su atención en un vistazo rápido que el menor dirigió hacia él —o en lugar de dragones puedes hablar de Astrid y Brutilda, o la fama que te estas ganando en el pueblo ¿no?

Pero Hiccup no dijo nada, de lo único que podía y quería hablar con su padre, era lo único que no debía soltar en presencia de ningún vikingo.

—Toma, te traje algo que te protegerá en el ruedo

Ambos suspiraron con alivio lo más bajo que sus voces le permitieron. Jack no quería hablar en voz alta para denotar un poco su cobardía, pero agradecía no estar en el lugar del castaño.

La única persona que podía imaginar que lo haría sentir como seguramente Hiccup lo estaba en ese momento, era Norte.

—Wow, gracias.

—Tu madre hubiera querido que lo tuvieras. Es la mitad de su pechera. Hace juego con éste. La mantiene cerca, ¿entiendes? Usalo con orgullo, te lo ganaste. Cumpliste con tu parte del trato.

No, se retractaba de sus palabras. Si todo lo anterior no era suficiente para aplastar la moral de ambos, con esas últimas silabas Jack tenía por seguro que Hiccup no se sentía cómodo en ningún sentido que el hombre fuera capaz de explicar.

—Si...Creo que debería ir a la cama.

—Si, si. Muy bien, fue una buena charla.

Jack se alejo de aquellos murmullos torpes que padre e hijo estaban dándose mutuamente al no tener ni idea de cómo terminar una "charla" motivacional que había tenido el efecto contrario.

Podía ver una extraña neblina en lo más alto de las montañas de la isla, una neblina grisácea que parecía confundirse con el cielo nocturno por las orillas negruzcas que camuflaban los bordes y no dejaban ver claramente lo que pasaba allá afuera.

No veía, pero Jack estaba casi seguro de haber visto una silueta alta y delgada merodeando por las afueras del pueblo.

 _..Jack.._

Se alejo de la compuerta que había dejado una vista libre a la montaña, la misma que se cerro frente a él de forma abrupta tras ese murmullo que parecía el viento llamarlo por su nombre y poco le falto para casi golpear a Hiccup en la cabeza con su cayado al momento de girarse de forma abrupta para ver al vikingo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, claro ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? — esperaba no escucharse tan ansioso como su mente le dictaba que reaccionara.

—No lo se, te ves palido.

—Hiccup, por si no lo notaste, yo soy palido— a pesar de que su sonrisa no fue muy convincente, agradeció la tregua que el castaño le daba al asentir un poco cansado por la platica de hace unos segundos y no hundirlo con más preguntas por el momento.

—Si...¿vamos a dormir?

—Si, claro— dio un último vistazo en dirección a la madera que lo separaba de aquella vista incomoda antes de tentar entre su ropa la bolsa con arena de Sandman e intento calmar un poco sus propios pensamientos que podían ser solo una exageración más —me vendría bien descansar un poco.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación del vikingo. Cada uno lidiando con los problemas que iban acumulándose lentamente en su lista de prioridades incompartible con el otro.

Jack tenía unos deseos inmensos de poder descansar a lado de Hiccup como lo había planeado al primer indicio de que el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaría en paz. Pero con cada paso que daba enn dirección a la alcoba se iba convenciendo de o inútil que sería recurrir a una opción tan cobarde como aquella. Si algo podía hacer en ese momento era buscar a Sandman, ver en que podía ayudar y buscar juntos a los guardianes para aclarar las cosas.

Tampoco había olvidado el sueño (pesadilla) que Hiccup tuvo la confianza de compartir con él y las señas que el guardián de los sueños le había brindado como pista de los posibles planes de Pitch. Eso lo dejaba solo con pistas, ideas de lo que podía acontecer en los días que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el peligro que podía traer si seguía perdiendo el tiempo en esa isla sin hacer nada.

Hiccup ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que agregarle los que lo tenían tan preocupado.

—¿Jack?

El mayor estaba tan concentrado en idear que debía hacer y que no, que poca fue su atención al castaño que llevaba ya unos minutos hablándole sobre lo que podía salir mal para ambos pero tuvo que interrumpir sus palabras al ver que no tenía la atención del albino a su lado.

—Perdón ¿qué decías?

—Que puedo alejarme del dragón mañana para que la victoria sea de Astrid. Salgo del entrenamiento y podemos ir juntos a buscar a los demás guardianes.

—...

Si, Jack tardo en captar a que se refería el castaño con buscar "juntos". Por un momento quiso decirle que no debía involucrarse, pero si el tuviera la oportunidad también le ayudaría con el problema que estaba teniendo con su padre y la aldea. Tampoco podía usar el "no puedes verlos" como una excusa, porque nadie le aseguraba que en realidad no fuera capaz de verlos cuando era fácil para el verlo tan nítido y claro frente a él.

—Pero...

—Solo iremos a buscarlos ¿no? — y una sonrisa por parte del más bajo provoco una sensación leve de calidez en sus mejillas —Dos pares de ojos buscan mejor que uno.

—Si, si. Ya entendí— Jack no podía creer que estuviera usando sus palabras en su contra, esas que se dirigieron la primera vez que se conocieron con el asunto de el furia nocturna de por medio. Un poco más relajado al contar con ayuda y no tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas serias el solo (porque apestaba para eso) y tener una mente tan brillante como la de Hiccup de su lado (no iba a admitirlo nunca en voz alta para evitar momentos incómodos entre ellos. Más de los que tenían) le daría una ventaja inmensa de su parte.

No hablaron más sobre el tema, ambos sentían que agregar cualquier otra cosa sería en vano y aún cuando Jack aún sentía algo de remordimiento por recostarse a descansar, lo único que calmaba su consciencia era que le haría compañía a Hiccup, la suficiente para que el vikingo se quedara dormido y el retomara una búsqueda rápida por la isla por pistas que le indicaran donde podían estar los guardianes.

Solo tenía que poner la bolsa de Sandman colgando de un clavo, fingiendo que era esa la forma en que funcionaba y tomando lugar a un lado del castaño para dar a entender que también conciliaría el sueño. Contaría ovejas, dragones o copos de nieve para pasar el rato.

En mitad de la noche y sus constantes números de criaturas y copos, Jack pudo jurar haber escuchado un silbido suave en el aire. Un silbido que atravesó la habitación y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Sin darse cuenta, Jack había caído dormido.

-(-)-(-)-

A la mañana siguiente Jack tuvo poco tiempo para asimilar el accidente que había provocado la bolsa de cuero sobre su cabeza. Él podía jurar que estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando la dejo colgada sobre la cama simulando que era un amuleto con el que los guardianes podían conciliar el sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente lo único que tuvo como visión fue el cuero ligeramente rasgado de la base y un montón de arena a cada lado de su rostro. Quería revisar si había sido el peso o el material, pero la prisa que su vikingo amigo llevaba al haberse quedado dormido más de la cuenta, lo llevo a cargarlo por debajo de sus brazos para darle un pequeño "empujón" que lo llevaba de su hogar hasta la arena de duelo.

Los gritos de vikingos a su alrededor, la emoción y jubilo que todos tenían era suficiente para desorientar un poco sus sentidos y no dejar que rastreara esa sensación intranquila que le inundo apenas puso sus pies sobre la orilla del ruedo y una sensación desagradable de ser vigilado le picaba la nuca con insistencia.

—Nos vemos después del entrenamiento.

Quizá lo único que podía escuchar perfectamente en ese momento, era la voz del pecoso que se armaba con su nuevo casco y sacaba su cuchillo de una caja de armas que había antes de llegar al ruedo.

—Seguro...

—Jack, prométeme que no iras solo a buscar a tus amigos.

—Hiccup, si no me fui en la noche ¿qué te hace pensar que-

—Prometemelo.

—...— bien, jack sabía que no era el momento perfecto para sentirse feliz por la preocupación que Hiccup parecía exhalar después de cada bocanada que respiraba, pero no lo podía evitar. Se aceró a intentar robarle un beso rápido pero termino cayendo al frente por el garfio que asió el cuello de la ropa ajena y lo encamino directo al ruedo.

—¡Vamos Hiccup, el entrenamiento final esta a punto de iniciar! No te puedes quedar aquí.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron una última mirada antes de despedirse de forma rápida y discreta con la mano, hiccup en compañía de Gobber y Jack solo a mitad del camino, pensando en que sería mejor adelantarse un poco a las filas para ver mejor el desempeño que fuera a tener el entrenamiento de ese día.

—Jack.

Estaba a punto de saltar sobre los hombros de la gente cuando un llamado desconocido lo obligo a girarse sobre sus talones, topándose con aquella alta figura que los guardianes (y el mismo) estuvieron buscando en las últimas semanas.

Levanto su cayado, frunciendo el ceño cuando Pitch soplo tierra a sus ojos y los sentidos volvían a nublarse lentamente conforme daba pasos atrás.

Jack se restregó sus ojos con la tela que cubría su brazo. Las voces de su alrededor iban aumentando en su nivel pero en claridad se deterioraban al punto que parecían solo gritos hechos al aire.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

A pesar de que su misma fuerza lo abandonaba y poco podía hacer para cargar su cayado a la altura de su pecho, estuvo casi seguro de haber disparado en dirección al señor del miedo que dejo caer más de ese polvo sobre su rostro y los efectos solo se duplicaron.

Esa no era tierra, era arena.

—¡¿Dónde esta Sandman y los demás?!

—Tranquilo Jack, te llevare con ellos.

Si Pitch tenía la arena de Sandman eso significaba que no solo tenía a todos los guardianes y si era de esa forma ¿para que quería llevárselo a él también? ¿Eliminar testigos?

—Despues podrás ver a Eros también. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de ver que cumpli con mi palabra.

Para esos momentos el espíritu de la diversión tenía problemas con mantenerse consciente, pero podía sentir de forma breve como su tobillo era sujetado con firmeza y su cayado abandonaba el perfecto lugar que sus dedos le proporcionaban. Lo único que podía ver era el cielo grisáceo y alguno que otro pino que interrumpía los bordes de su visión.

Lo cual tampoco era nada bueno, porque eso significaba que se estaban moviendo y lo único que podía sacar de ventaja en esa situación, era que el coco parecía más abierto a contarle sus planes de esa forma a si Jack se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Oh seguramente no lo sabes Jack, pero no eres el único amigo que ese habilidoso arquero tiene.

Prefirió no interrumpir aquel monologo que Pitch empezaba a dejar fluir con más facilidad a cada árbol que pasaba por el lienzo grisáceo frente a él.

—Sí, debo decir que fue muy bueno que los guardianes lo apartaran de esa forma. Y al parecer no le fue difícil acercarse a ti para decirme en dónde estabas~...todo...de acuerdo...plan.

Jack se maldijo internamente al no poder mantenerse tanto tiempo despierto, al final, las últimas palabras resbalaron de su atención con silabas confusas como " _el no, quizá, pero no"_ y el cielo se convirtió en una neblina densa. Eso fue lo último que fue capaz de divisar antes de rendirse a los efectos que los poderes de Sandman.

-(-)-(-)-

Los vítores que los vikingos dejaban caer sobre el ruedo era la alarma que avisaba sobre el final del entrenamiento. Una señal que Astrid paso por alto al no poder dejar caer su hacha sobre la cabeza del enclenque que tenía en frente.

Decir que estaba enojada era poco, para ese momento se encontraba hirviendo en la ira al no poder enfrentarse contra el Gruncle y tener la derrota sobre su nombre al no adelantarse a los movimientos que Hiccup había hecho.

" _¡¿Se le hace tarde?!"_

Esa oración estuvo a punto de empujar la punta de su hacha a la garganta del vikingo que parecía tomar como una broma el enfrentamiento a muerte contra dragones. Claro, subestimaba esas batallas solo porque se había vuelto bueno en el ring de un día a otro y ahora parecía que ningún oponente le llegaba a los talones.

No, Astrid no creía en eso y menos cuando la condición física de Hiccup no tenía signos de mejora. Ni en fuerza, velocidad o elasticidad. Entonces debía haber algo que estaba ignorando, algo que tenía que ver con ese camino que más de una vez llego a verlo recorrer al adentrarse en el bosque.

No lo dejaría avanzar un solo día más sin descubrir cuál era el secreto de su éxito. Eso y darle una lección de que la vida de los vikingos no era tan sencilla como Hiccup creía o de otro modo terminaría caminando a una muerte segura por sobre estimar su propia suerte.

Si él se iba primero a su casa antes de dirigirse al corazón del bosque, eso le daría tiempo para acercarse al último tramo donde lo había visto en días pasados y con suerte, podría interceptarlo a mitad de camino para dar con el ruedo o lugar secreto donde el castaño entrenaba en secreto.

Podía tener armas ocultas, inventos locos o trucos escondidos, pero Astrid estaba completamente convencida de que eso no podía ser normal. No cuando había una mejoría tan marcada de esa categoría.

-(-)-(-)-

Mientras el sol avanzaba del este al oeste, el ruido de la aldea vikinga mermaba con cada centímetro que las sombras crecían y el silencio se volvía más abrazador, Eros se encontraba en mitad del claro secreto, esperando el regreso de ese duo dinamico que lograba hacer los días menos aburridos de una forma u otra. De forma consciente e inconsciente.

Sabia que Pitch había puesto cierta seguridad en su escondite para evitar que los otros espiritus fueran a liberar a los guardianes y liberaran sus planes, esa era una de las razones por las que se aseguro de evitar que Jack lo encontrara la noche anterior cuando el camino era tan obvio y claro incluso para él.

Si su flecha no hubiese roto parte del cuero que resguardaba la arena de Sandman, no quería ni imaginarse los problemas en que se hubiese metido su amigo al caer en una de las tantas trampas que Pitch había puesto en el perímetro del lugar.

Espero casi medio día en ese lugar, cayendo en el aburrimiento que le provocaba el silencio y rindiéndose a las ganas de columpiarse por las ramas de los arboles más altos. Esos que podían guiarlo al claro donde el dragón color noche reposaba con el mismo animo que él, esperando al mismo duo igual que él.

—Es aburrido cuando no hay nadie ¿verdad?

Se acercó más al dragón, comprobando que podía ser visto aunque no parecía prestarle tanta atención como a los otros dos.

—Tienes un color muy bonito, ¿qué clase de colores te gustan? ¿El color al pescado? ¿Tu ves a color? — se acercó a intentar verlo mejor, deteniendo su lluvia de preguntas al escuchar la voz del vikingo en el otro extremo del claro, pero no tenía un tono normal. —Oh dios ¿ya viste? Hay alguien de su pueblo. Apuesto a que va a verte y el secreto se va a revelar.

Sonrió sin poder contener la emoción que ese giro le daría a todos los acontecimientos que se iban desarrollando. Bien esta usado el dicho "uno cosecha lo que siembra"

Decir que la rubia se veía enojada era poco aun cuando no podía ver por culpa de la distancia, solo le hizo falta saltar a una roca más grande para ver mejor aquella escena, una que se interrumpió cuando las aves volaron asustadas de su presencia y la atención de ambos chicos recayó en su posición.

Sabía que Hiccup era capaz de verlo al igual que a los demás, pero lo que dejo congelado al arquero fueron esos ojos azules que se posaron directo a donde él estaba. Y la dueña de ellos no se privo de avanzar en su dirección, entrecerrando sus ojos, mirándolo con sospecha e ignorando al castaño que apresurado, intentaba estorbarle para convencerla a que regresaran a la aldea.

 **. . .**

Por su parte Astrid estaba más concentrada en avanzar directo a donde estaba, lo que ella consideraba, una extraña neblina cerca de las rocas y que no era la primera vez que caía en su existencia. Desde que empezaron con los entrenamientos, pudo jurar haber visto aquella estela amorfa cerca de Hiccup cuando lo encontraba hablando a solas. Transparente y redonda con el tamaño de un niño pequeño, eso era lo único que podía ver con precisión.

—Me canse de mentir. He estado fabricando ropa con ayuda de un amigo, me atrapaste. Es hora de que todos sepan. Llevame de regreso. Aquí vamos.

Le estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia la forma en que le estorbaba y la neblina parecía desaparecer al flotar a uno de los arboles, desapareciendo lentamente hasta dejar aquello como un simple espejismo.

La frustración y molestia fue suficiente para que todo eso lo descargara sobre la mano de Hiccup, torciéndola para quitarlo de en medio y pateándolo cuando escucho que eso le parecía una injusticia.

¿Por qué hacia eso?

—Eso es por las mentiras— y claro, no iba a olvidar la humillación que le dejo en el ruedo junto con la poca seriedad que mostraba ante todo el asunto de vikingos contra dragones. —Y esto— dejo caer la base de su hacha en la boca de su estomago, sintiendo un peso menos al descargar la frustración que llevaba guardada la última semana —es por todo lo demás.

Y hubiera seguido con aquel interrogatorio de no haber sido por un rugido, inconfundible y peligro. Un dragón que ahora posaba su atención en ellos y no parecía ser de una especie que tuvieran en la isla.

—¡Agachate! — Sabía que no era bueno en combate pero tampoco era capaz de solo dejarlo e ir a avisar a los demás sobre ese dragón salvaje —¡Corre, corre!

Quiza si Hiccup se daba prisa y avisaba a los otros, ella podía ganarle el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a la aldea y ninguno saliera herido, suponiendo que ella saliera viva de ahí. Tenia tan poco tiempo para procesar la situación, que su sorpresa solo creció al sentir su arma resbalarse con brusquedad de sus dedos y luego escuchar la voz del castaño detrás de ella.

¿Hiccup la había desarmado y se había puesto entre ella y el dragón?

No, ahí la pregunta correcta era el como era posible que un dragón de ese tamaño y agresividad se mantuviera a raya solo por las palabras que un humano le dijera.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Es una amiga...

A pesar de que parecía haber tirado la oportunidad de lanzar fuego contra ellos, no dejaba de parecerle terrible tener tan cerca las fauces del dragón que en solo un movimiento podía llegar a su cara.

—Lo asustaste.

—¡¿YO LO ASUSTE?!

Ni siquiera tuvo que mantener sus pensamientos bajo control por el miedo que aun recorría sus sentidos y la adrenalina que le dictaba a su cuerpo moverse, sus instintos le decían que retrocediera para recoger su arma y actuar de la manera en que sus padres y la aldea le enseñaron toda la vida. Eso y que Hiccup podía ser devorado en cualquier momento. Podía ser un maldito mentiroso, pero era parte de la aldea y aún cuando la había desarmado, salvaría su trasero para patearlo por su propia cuenta.

Pero fue entonces que un pequeño detalle salto a su mente, apartando su atención de la bestia para dejarla caer en el muchacho frente a ella.

—¿Quién es "el"?

Y ese detalle era que Hiccup había hablado del dragón como si fuera alguna mascota o compañero como cualquier otro.

—Am..Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.

No hizo falta que el dragón ciseara en su contra y no contra Hiccup para que entendiera un poco de que iba el asunto. Si él estaba manteniendo oculto a un dragón al darle comida (que posiblemente tomaba a escondidas de la aldea) para evitar ser devorado, entonces Hiccup tenía mucho que explicar no solo a ella, sus compañeros o Gobber, si no también a su padre y los demás en la aldea que estarían dispuestos a liberarse de un dragón más que plagara la isla.

Y tampoco estaba segura de si ese "con un amigo" se refería a solo el dragón o a otra persona, en el peor de los casos podía ser alguien externo a la aldea que intentara establecer una amistad con el enclenque hijo del jefe de los vikingos y al final lo botara a las fauces de ese mismo dragón.

Tenía que apurar el paso, llegar a la aldea y dejar esa extraña neblina que rondaba cerca de ella como un tema secundario. Quiza si hubiese mantenido ese paso durante todo el camino habría podido llegar a tiempo, si tan solo esas garras no se hubieran cerrado en su brazo y la elevaran a una altura que nunca creyó ser testigo a menos que los dragones la atraparan como una presa lista para ser devorada como todos los vikingos que han muerto en Berk por su causa.

—¡Ay, fantasma de Odín! ¡Este es el final!

Y realmente creía que lo era hasta que choco contra las ramas de un enorme árbol que le dejo ver a ese chico que empezaba a colmarle la paciencia. Si, fue cuestión de segundos para que Astrid dejara de estar asustada y pasara al enojo.

—¡Hiccup, bájame de aquí!

—Tienes que dejar que te lo explique...

¿Más mentiras?

—¡No escuchare nada de lo que tengas que decirme!

—Entonces no hablaré. Solo déjame mostrártelo.

¿Dejar que le mostrara qué? ¿Acompañarlo al subir al lomo de una bestia que podía devorarlos a ambos, quedarse en esa rama para poder bajar por si sola o caer por esa fosa donde solo había rocas y poco agua bajo sus pies?

Quizá la respuesta fue más sencilla al tenerla tan cerca.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Por qué Astrid sale tanto al final? ¿Tendra relevancia? SI porque Astrid es un maldito amor y maldita sea que voy a limpiar su nombre que algunos manchan al ponerla como una perra en sus fics :'C ASTRID SERA PARTE DE NUESTRO FANDOM, VA A APOYARNOS

Ok ya, pero en serio, si quieren leer a una Astrid siendo perra lo siento pero en este fic no será así. Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, para que me acompañen a ver que sucedió con los guardianes y si hiccup y jack van a cosh..EJEM, si se van a encontrar quiero decir. Si, eso.


	12. Capitulo 11

EEEEEEE ACTUALIZACIÓN 3 les dije que con esta no iba a tardar tanto, pero como siempre :'( no me creyeron (ehem bueno no los culpo, tampoco soy tan cumplida)

Bueno, el mensaje intentare darlo corto. Pasado mañana me voy de vacaciones familiares, si bien estare actualizando fics cortos que tengo abandonados, no creo poder leerlos o responderles hasta año nuevo, entonces aquí va:

 **Feliz Navidad**

 **Feliz año nuevo**

 **Gracias a Karla-eli-chan (Te amo por comentar cada capitulo ;w; gracias por seguir la historia uwu), Lola, Seiketo Nayset (la reacción de estoico vendrá en la secuela ewe) Mora-san, Benjamin, a mi esposa, Iony-chan, y GatoChocapic666 por haber comentado en algún punto del fic. Algunos fueron los primeros capítulos y otros aún los veo en el capitulo que recién postee. Quiero decirles que siempre que leía sus comentarios me sacaban una sonrisa y recuperaba la confianza para escribir y sobretodo postearlo. Espero poder seguirlos leyendo hasta el final de este fic y si quieren darme otra oportunidad, leerlos en la secuela donde al fin saldrá Hiccup papazot...EJEM, Hiccup grande uvu.**

 **Y por supuesto gracias a Hana que no se desde que plataforma este leyendo pero te friegas mujer, porque esto va a estar en fanfiction y no en amoryaoi (?). Wey :'( te amo, me encanta fangirlear contigo de la OTP, hacer nuestros chistes, decir tonterías y si a alguien dedico este fic es a ti maldita desgraciada :'( porque te amo estúpida, te ADORO con mi corazón tan frio como Jack y tan duro como la cabeza de Hiccup :c ya, lo dije (?)**

 **Volviendo al tema: GRACIAS. Son hermosos y los dioses antiguos y nuevos van a bendecirlos por no ser lectores fantasmas (no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero..am..no los ubico ;w;).**

 **Espero que les actualicen los fics que siguen, nadie los haga enojar, se diviertan mucho, coman y engorden sin culpa e inicien este 2017 de poca madre 3 ahora, a lo principal (¿)**

 **Aclaraciones:** No hay lemon (¿) y ningún personaje presente (salvo Eros) me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna :')

¡Espero disfruten este capitulo donde ya estamos cerca del drama, el dolor y...digo ¿qué? :v EHEM, disfrútenlo –les lanza amor-

* * *

 _ **Más negro que el carbón**_

Para ese momento había una tensión tan densa que era casi palpable. A pesar de que Eros aún no alcanzaba al par de vikingos que parecían estar intercambiando unas palabras de tregua (porque si bien tenía una vista que le permitía ver a kilómetros de distancia con la misma claridad a si la imagen se encontrara a centímetros de él, sus otros sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados como le gustaría), suficientes para convencer a la vikinga de aceptar subir al lomo del dragón aunque su inconformidad era demasiado obvia aún a esa distancia.

Cuando finalmente alcanzo el árbol donde el furia nocturna se había postrado, fue cuestión de segundos para que descansara un poco en la rama y esto dejara a ambos chicos fuera de su alcance con el despegue tan brusco que el animal había pegado junto con el grito de la otra.

—Eso no se ve como un paseo divertido ¿o si?

Sonrió mirando a un lado, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago al ver que Jack seguía sin regresar y un ligero picor comenzó a recorrer desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la base de su espalda.

Quería quedarse a ver que más sucedía ahora que el dragón se daba de topes contra las olas suaves del mar y parecía listo a dar vueltas sin parar, pero el picazón solo aumento al grado de que fue imposible para Eros el ignorarlo para seguir observando la función.

—Mh...no tardo.

Y con ese pequeño comentario al aire dejo el ruido tras él para dirigirse al bosque y sus zonas frondosas en busca de pistas hechas de escarcha, hojas congeladas o alguna pista que lo llevara a donde pudiera estar el de hebras blancas.

Comenzó a explorar cada cueva, prado o copa de árbol que se viera lo bastante cómoda como para que el espíritu se atreviera a usar para dormir un rato.

—¿Jack?

Lo llamo, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a llamarlo con cada rama o piedra que movía pero seguía sin obtener respuestas y tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban bien, para nada bien.

No le gustaba involucrarse con nada pero por esta vez haría una excepción, solo por esa vez pediría la ayuda de un humano y a su dragón. No le gustaba la idea que conllevaba el involucrarse directamente, pero menos le gustaba no ver ni rastro del albino que nunca se perdía de ningún entrenamiento, paseo o acción del vikingo.

Si alguien había sido el último en ver a Jack, ese era Hiccup.

A pesar de que sobrevolar de forma suicida los alrededores de la villa no fue una experiencia grata para Astrid, ahora que el vuelo era más uniforme y despacio era imposible seguir enojada con Hiccup. Y más cuando era maravilloso poder tocar las nubes, surcar el cielo y ver el otro lado de lo que ellas ocultaban cuando eran días nublados o la iluminación que la luna brindaba a mayor intensidad a esas alturas.

Era algo que nunca se había imaginado presenciar y menos gracias al enclenque que tenía frente a ella.

—Bien, lo admito. Esto es genial— desvió su atención al dragón que ya no le parecía tan temible como hace unas horas y prefirió aclarar su punto. —El es genial.

—Lo es.

Hiccup también parecía más aliviado de no ser empujado por haber recurrido a esos métodos algo excesivos para convencerla pero no debía confiarse. Para Astrid aún era tentadora la idea de empujarlo al mar por haberla dejado caer en un árbol y amenazado con un precipicio, no se le había olvidado.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, se dedico a escuchar lo que esta vez él tenía para contarle. Él le conto todo, desde que dio aviso de haber derribado al Furia Nocturna y nadie le creyó, cuando lo busco en el bosque para traer honor a su nombre y como termino fracasando en sus vanos intentos de acabar con la vida del reptil. Para esas alturas ni siquiera lo cuestiono cuando Hiccup comenzó a hablar acerca de un tal "Jack Frost" que era invisible para los demás pero tenía poderes asombrosos como volar y controlar el hielo y las ventiscas que lo ayudaban.

Si le hubiera hablado de montar dragones y ser amigo de una persona invisible hace unos días, no hubiera pensado dos veces en dejar caer el mango de su hacha sobre él para ver si el impacto le regresaba la razón. Pero a esas alturas (metaforicamene hablando) no creía que mintiera o lo que dijera fuera algo irreal, para ella era más fácil creer en fantasmas, espiritus, hadas y trolls que en montar a un dragón. Y como lo más imposible estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, lo otro solo eran cuentos de niños basados en la realidad.

—¿Esta él con nosotros?

Miro alrededor, esperando ver a alguien flotando a un lado del Furia Nocturna pero solo sintiendo como Hiccup se tensaba por la pregunta.

—No. Prometió no ir a buscar a los guardianes el solo, pero cuando sali del entrenamiento no estaba y tampoco en donde Toothless me esperaba...

—Quizá se quedo en la isla o apenas iba de camino a-

No pudo terminar de sugerir el paradero del chico invisible por aquel vértigo que sentía cuando el dragón bajo de forma brusca a ocultarse un poco en la neblina densa y baja. Ambos guardaron silencio al reparar en las presencias que iban acompañando su vuelo, dragones de toda clase con sus garras y colmillos ocupados por las presas que habían capturado esa noche.

Astrid apretó un poco más su agarre que tenía sobre Hiccup al sentir que unas gotas de sangre caian en su mejilla. Dragones volaban encima de ellos y una oveja en lecho de muerte desangraba a gota contada encima de ellos. Lo cual, no fue agradable para ninguno al intentar colarse fuera de ese vuelo grupal que aumentaba su número de integrantes en segundos alarmantes.

El rumbo no mejoro para ambos cuando todos los dragones (incluyendo el que los compañaba) bajaron en picada a unos riscos que estorbaban a cualquier barco, pero para todos fue tarea fácil volar entre los espacios donde Hiccup tuvo que tener cuidado para no entorpecer el vuelo de su amigo al mover las cuerdas de forma que se moviera con más facilidad hasta una enorme isla donde sobresalía un volcán enorme, el más grande que ambos vikingos habían visto en su vida.

—Por favor dime que no vamos a entrar.

Astrid esperaba lo mismo pero no lo creía posible y menos cuando entraron por un túnel donde la visión para ellos era casi nula. El calor era sofocante y cuando llegarón al corazón del volcán las cosas no mejoraron.

—Lo que daría mi padre por ver esto...

" _Lo que todos darían por encontrar esto"_

Pensó la rubia sin hablar en voz alta. De forma rápida y escurridiza el dragón se había escondido detrás de unas columnas hechas por la roca volcánica que emanaba el mismo calor infernal que la lava muy por debajo de ellos. No era visible, pero sabían que debajo de toda esa niebla y vapor provocados por el calor debía haber lava, si no ¿Qué otra cosa provocaría esas infernales temperaturas?

Los dragones seguían entrando de forma ordenada aunque ansiosos por tener su turno para llegar al centro y dejar caer su bono al fondo del foso.

—No se están comiendo nada.

Astrid miro a su alrededor, buscando señas o indicios que le dieran alguna pista del porque los dragones se comportaban de esa forma, porque tiraban su botín y luego se escondían en las sombras como si temieran que el volcán fuera capaz de escupirles si se quedaban mucho tiempo ahí. Su mirada se detuvo en un escondite que era perfecto para los dragones pero ninguno se acercaba a usarlo por la peligrosa ubicación que tenía en las profundidades y el vapor que, a pesar de ser su arma, debía de hastiarlos hasta cierto punto.

Fue entonces que reparo en algo dentro de la cueva.

—¡Hiccup!

Lo golpeo en el hombro para llamar su atención, señalando aquella neblina con forma humana que para ella no tenía nitidez clara, pero era más fácil distinguirla después de ese vuelo que tuvieron. Despues de escuchar que esa neblina borrosa y casi imperceptible que llego a ver todos esos días no eran cosa del clima, si no cosa de alguien.

—¡¿Jack?!

Jinete y dragón se alarmaron de ver a su amigo dentro de aquel agujero volcánico bloqueado por columnas de piedra que servían como rejas y solo podían ver al chico tumbado en el lugar.

Bajaron de forma apresurada con ayuda de Toothless, quedando justo en frente de la celda improvisada de roca volcánica donde Jack no estaba solo y su compañía fue deducida por Hiccup al ver que uno de ellos era el enano de la arena brillante de la noche anterior.

Si fueran otras circunstancias hubiera podido ver quienes eran los otros cuatro integrantes de ese lugar, hubiera reparado en la mirada atónita que todos le dirigían cuando colo su mano entre los barrotes de piedra para poder tocar el hombro de Jack y moverlo para hacerlo espabilar o como su vista iba de él a Astrid que también lo veía fijamente o como no se fiaban del dragón que estaba frente a ellos.

—Jack, despierta.

Lo movio de un lado a otro, dejando que intentara incorporarse mientras él volteaba a su alrededor y se secaba el sudor de las manos y la cara para intentar calmarse.

—Tenemos que romper esto...Toothless ¿Puedes romperlo con fuego?

El dragón negó con la cabeza, indicando de forma rápida en dirección a donde estaban los otros dragones y el foso donde las presas continuaban cayendo. Pronto terminarían de entrar todos los dragones y ellos perderían su oportunidad de salir sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Dame eso.

Astrid se acerco a romper la orilla de la camisa del vikingo. Enrrollando sus propias manos a modo de guantes improvisados para ser capaz de levantar sujetar una piedra hirviendo que estaba a sus pies y usarla como un martillo sin mango para debilitar un extremo de los barrotes.

Hiccup la imito, formando aquellas tiras para cubrir la palma de sus manos y golpear en los que estaban del otro lado.

—Tienen que irse de aquí.

Jack frunció el ceño al poder ver mejor que había a su lado y el miedo y sorpresa en su interior no tardo en verse reflejado en sus orbes azules. Hiccup estuvo a punto de recriminarle que no ayudara a golpear con algo del otro lado de la cueva, pero se ahorro sus palabras al ver que los pies de Jack estaban descalzss y con una enorme mancha negra en la planta de sus pies, prueba de haberse quemado al tocar la roca volcánica.

—Escúchame bien Hiccup, Pitch va a regresar en cualquier momento y hay uno grande alla adentro que el puede manipular con un estúpido cetro— señalo el foso conforme sus palabras salían de forma casi atropellada —No puedo volar, se llevo mi cayado y nuestros poderes— ahora señalo con la cabeza a los guardianes que estaban detrás de él —no funcionan aquí. Váyanse, ya veremos la manera de salir de aquí.

—¿En serio crees que me convences con eso?

—Señoritas.

Ambos voltearon justo cuando Astrid pateaba el extremo debilitado de la columna que cayó al otro lado por el impacto y ahora quedaba como una lanza sin punta que la rubia agarro por un extremo para usarla como arma con la siguiente columna que tenía en fila.

—¿Pueden dejar sus discusiones de casados para después? Me vendría bien una mano.

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza al pasar de largo las advertencias que Jack le daba, pero no fue necesario que debilitara la columna cuando un fornido brazo salió por ese espacio que Astrid había logrado provocar en la cárcel de piedra.

—Jovencita, prestame eso por favor.

—Espera Astrid— el castaño levanto las manos para ver mejor al vikingo de cabello canoso que estaba al otro lado de los barrotes pero quien se veía con mejor salud que los demás. —Deja la roca adentro, uno de ellos puede hacerlo desde adentro.

—Bien.

No necesito decírselo dos veces para que la soltara dentro de la cueva, sobando la palma de sus manos una contra otra para quitarse la sensación de quemazón en sus dedos.

Fue entonces que Hiccup reparo en dar un vistazo rápido a los otros que se encontraban en peores condiciones que su amigo. Primero estaba ese hombre peludo o canguro enorme que no podía mantenerse quieto en un solo lugar y se veía que tenía varias partes de su cuerpo quemadas por fuego de dragón y había pequeños cráteres en el suelo como si alguien hubiera intentado excavar lejos de ahí pero solo logro hacer algo superficial. Luego estaba una mujer de aspecto extraño, con tela cubriendo sus pies que parecían estar ya quemados hasta las rodillas y unas alas (si, una mujer con alas) que eran opacas, cortas y con las puntas negras por culpa, probablemente, de algún ataque que no la dejaba moverse a libertad.

El pequeño hombre encargado de los sueños estaba rodeado por un extraño cristal, en realidad, dentro y fuera de la cueva había rastros de cristal que parecían polvo y se ocultaban con la tierra con cada paso que daban dentro de esa prisión. El vikingo canoso tenía mejor aspecto pero no por eso impecable, al igual que sus compañeros, tenía marcas de quemaduras en sus extremidades, cortadas y moretones en su piel y la orilla de su barba estaba rizada por culpa de un posible artelcado con un dragón.

—Entonces sin tu cayado no puedes volar.

Repitió cuando noto que Jack parecía a punto de desplomarse nuevamente en ese lugar. No sabía que consecuencias le traería estar en un lugar con esa temperatura cuando Jack representaba el frío invierno, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo y lo único que le quedaba era mantenerlo consciente.

—Si.

—Ella no puede volar porque le quemaron las alas, el no puede usar su arena porque el calor le hace eso— señalo los vidrios en el suelo y luego señalo a conejo —¿y él?

—No puede cavar tuneles sin que la lava, fuego o la roca nos quemen.

—...— Hiccup se quedó callado aún fuera del lugar, escuchando como las rocas del segundo pilar caían y solo faltaba uno para que todos pudieran salir al fin.

El silencio en el lugar fue suficiente para ahogar las acciones de todos, advirtiendo la molestia que descansaba al fondo del foso cuando un dragón dejo caer un botín diminuto y todos a su alrededor se ocultaron de nuevo en las sombras que las rocas les daban como escondite.

—Hiccup.

Astrid alerto a su amigo cuando el gruñido volvió a resonar, mirando de reojo al vikingo que apretaba los labios y de mala gana se alejaba de ahí para montar al Furia Nocturna y regresar a esconderse igual que los demás. No fue necesario escuchar lo que pensaba cuando lo tenía escrito en toda la cara: que le dolía dejarlo ahí y cuando el peligro pasara volvería a bajar el dragón.

Pero todos quedaron mudos cuando las enormes fauces surgieron del vapor sofocante y devorarón al pequeño dragón que no era ni un aperitivo para una criatura de ese tamaño.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ambos voltearon en dirección a donde los guardianes se encontraban (Astrid solo logrando ver a Jack) y advirtiendo que el enorme dragón en lugar de ver a los fugitivos que estaban a su lado como comida fácil, ahora olfateaba el aire al percibir un rastro humano en el pesado ambiente.

—Toothles tenemos que salir de aquí— y aun cuando no quería hacerlo sabia que era la decisión más inteligente en ese momento. De nada le serviría morir devorado cuando Jack seguía ahí. —¡Ahora!

Volaron en el momento justo en que los enormes dientes se dirigieron a ellos, causando un gran revuelo entre los dragones que buscaban salir del nido a toda costa para evitar que la furia del dragón líder que escalaba de forma torpe pero rápida debido a su tamaño. Cerrando por segunda vez sus dientes y atrapando a un dragón de dos cabezas que fue suficiente para calmar su hambre.

Y mientras el par de vikingos escapaba de las fauces de la bestia, los guardianes aprovechaban aquella oportunidad que los jóvenes les habían dado. Dejando sus dudas para cuando todos estuvieran a salvo, guardando las preguntas que caerían sobre Jack acerca de la identidad de ese chico, si era un espíritu quien era o si era un humano como era posible que fuera capaz de verlo.

Cualquiera fuera el caso debían apresurarse o el calor terminaría consumiendo las energías de el guardián del norte y el chico que ahora descansaba en las rocas hirvientes del volcán.

—Esto está mal, está muy mal.

Con el viento frío estampándose de nuevo contra su cara, Hiccup comenzó a ordenar todo lo que tendría que hacer el día de mañana. Porque si algo haría esa noche era buscar el cayado que Jack menciono estar en manos equivocadas, también debía asegurarse de salir vivo de la prueba final del día siguiente sin tener que matar al dragón o el dragón a él, luego salir de la isla para volver a donde estaban para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo y no en esa extraña cueva que parecía un caldero hirviendo.

—Pero tiene sentido, por el lado de los dragones ellos tienen a su reina, cada nido la tiene y deben dejar la comida para no ser devorados. No se en que problema estén metidos los guardianes pero si su enemigo puede manipular a la reina del nido, eso también debe influenciar sobre los dragones ¿no? Lo más rápido es avisar a los demás primero y-

—No espera. No podemos decirles aún.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

Astrid volteó a verlo con el impulso de volver a patearlo para que no le estorbara, pero la expresión que Hiccup tenía solo le indicaba que se estaba pensando mucho las cosas como para ser un simple capricho. Aún asi, no podía modular su tono cuando la respuesta a la pregunta que toda su aldea busco por generaciones (incluyendo sus abuelos y ahora sus padres) la habían descubierto esa noche.

—Porque si se enteran donde esta el nido van a atacar, no se cuanto les tome a los guardianes y Jack salir de ese volcán. Además decirles implicaría explicarles sobre Toothless y podrían hacerle daño.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres ocultar lo que buscaron nuestros ancestros y la razón de ser de toda nuestra aldea por tu dragón mascota? ¿Y por tu novio invisible que probablemente ya este saliendo con los demás a un lugar seguro?

Esperaba verlo gesticular de esa forma torpe, intentar explicar de forma larga porque de su decisión, pero lo último que Astrid pensaba era ver una mirada tan segura y fuerte como la de cualquier vikingo que conocía.

—Si.

Directo y fuerte, por un segundo olvido que era ese enclenque del que todos se burlaban y solo tuvo en cuenta que tenía frente a ella al hijo del jefe Estoico.

—Bueno...¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Dame hasta mañana...ya pensare en algo.

A pesar de no estar muy convencida sobre que tipo de plan idearía el castaño para zafarse del embrollo en que estaba a punto de meterse al día siguiente, no le dio la contra. Tampoco es que ella tuviera algo en mente para ayudarlo.

Fue entonces que recordó el miedo que hace unas horas tenía por el vuelo brusco y la altura del acantilado, y su primer impulso fue darle un puñetazo en el hombro por el susto de muerte que le metió.

—Eso es por secuestrarme.

Claro que aún le debía disculpas por no haber creído en la verdad que el vikingo les había dicho a todos desde un principio. Astrid no lo veía como un estorbo en la aldea, solo como un vikingo enclenque con un gran cerebro e ingenio que ayudaba a forjar las armas y no entendía su lugar o función en su hogar.

Por eso, para resumir sus disculpas (que nunca le daría), agradecerle por el viaje, desearle suerte y transmitirle de cierta forma que estaban bien en términos de amigos, lo agarro con brusquedad para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de empujarlo para no tenerlo cerca por tantos segundos.

—Y eso...por todo lo demás.

Astrid no era de muchas palabras, pero después de lo que acababan de presenciar sabía que Hiccup necesitaba al menos de una amiga con la que contar.

Se alejó lo más rápido que sus pasos se lo permitieron, volteando para atrás solo como un reflejo para asegurarse de que no volviera a volar con el Furia Nocturna e ir en paz al tirar la idea tan poco probable.

Toothless solo gruño de forma suave hacia su jinete de forma cariñosa, ganando un reproche del castaño que caía en la cuenta que los nervios y entusiasmo que creyó poder sentir algún dia por un acercamiento de ese tipo con Astrid, no llego. Solo el alivio de no ser odiado y no estar solo en los problemas que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Ven amigo, tenemos que encontrar ese cayado.

Subió de forma rápida al dragón, dejando aquel claro donde cierto arquero se encontraba oculto entre las raíces del árbol más grande y ahora procesaba la conversación que se acababa de llevar a cabo.

Eros salió de su escondite improvisado al que tuvo que recurrir cuando los vio aterrizar. Su plan inicial era esperar a que se separaran para hablar por separado con Hiccup, pero no fue necesario preguntar por el paradero de Frost cuando fue el primer tema que salió de ambos vikingos como eje de conversación.

¿Habían dicho que Pitch tenía influencia sobre una reina en un nido? Si, sabía a que se referían, el mismo presencio la función que el baculo de Pitch con las sombras que lograban mover a través del miedo a los dragones y como el más grande de todos parecía estar de acuerdo con todo el plan.

Pero Pitch se lo había prometido, le aseguro que no iba a involucrar a Jack en nada de eso e incluso a él lo hizo participar en un juego donde perdía si se entrometía.

Hablar no contaba como entrometerse, y si él estaba en donde había hecho su puesto de vigilancia la última vez sería fácil encontrarlo.

La niebla en aquel islote se encontraba tan densa como en la isla del nido de dragones, pero no representaba algo difícil de pasar cuando podía ver a través de ella, llegando directo al bulto de enormes rocas que funcionaban como un pequeño espacio, suficiente para que el señor del miedo se paseara de un lado a otro con su baculo en la mano.

Eros miro alrededor de la isla hasta divisar el cayado de Jack que estaba oculto entre las rocas y parecía hundirse lentamente en las sombras que lo ahogaban como arenas movedizas. Si Jack lo tuviera sería capaz de escapar sin problemas...bueno, quizá con problemas por culpa de todo el calor, lava, fuego, dragones, trampas...¡El punto era que lograría escapar de una forma u otra!

—¡Pitch!

Lo llamo a buena distancia para que reparara en su presencia y ambos saludaran al otro mientras aterrizaba. Bajando hasta que sus pies tocaron la tierra y las alas pequeñas que se encontraban a cada lado de sus tobillos volvían a tener ese brillo que serpenteo hasta envolver su espalda y cintura para convertirse en correas.

—¡Mi querido amigo! Es una sorpresa verte aquí. Creí que a estas alturas te quedarías en la isla con Jack y el joven vikingo. ¿No te gusta tu nueva libertad?

—Me gusta— contesto sin pensarlo dos veces —pero Jack... — lo miro a los ojos antes de pensar mejor en lo que iba a decir —Jack busco a los guardianes y termino encontrando la isla. Lo busco cuando estaba solo y yo no pude acompañarlo para desviarlo.

Era una mentira, si. Pero si Pitch le había mentido sobre no involucrar a Jack, el no podía decir que había sido Hiccup quien entro y descubrió el paradero del espíritu de hielo. No sabía que Pitch no se tragaba su mentira por haber sido él el responsable de la desaparición directa del menor.

—Oh vaya, eso es fatal— Pitch se tapo la boca para ocultar la mueca de angustia que la noticia provocaba en él.

—Si...entonces, quería saber si en alguna trampa o si algún dragón te trajo el cayado de Jack para dejarlo en el camino o algo por el estilo...ya sabes, para que pueda salir el. Los guardianes deben estar más para caer en lava que él.

El miedo negó con la cabeza con pesar, actuando para calmar al arquero que parecía extraño, casi tan preocupado como una persona normal lo estaría si alguien importante desaparece. Pero Pitch sabía la razón de que los guardianes lo mantuvieran apartado o el porque solía ser regañado tantas veces, estaba al tanto de las emociones volátiles e impulsivas que caracterizaban al espíritu del amor que ahora veía inquieto al suelo, luego atrás y finalmente suspiraba rendido.

—Bueno..mañana o pasado mañana ire a ver si los guardianes ya no están vivos para ver si podemos sacar a Jack ¿si?

Era fácil manipular a alguien que no tiene la voluntad de involucrarse en nada.

—Mañana mismo podemos ir a sacarlo. Aún tengo polvo de Sandman que intento mezclar con las sombras para que tengan más potencia y propiedades a las originales, será fácil sacarlo.

Era fácil manipularlo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse tanto. Para mañana aquellas alas del arquero estarían en las mismas condiciones que las de hada, su energía sería mermada por el baculo que sostenía en alto y le concedería su deseo de tener a su amigo a su lado.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos mañana Pitch ¿Quieres que venga aquí o te veo directo en el nido?

—Diría que-

—Ah no espera ¿puedo venir en la tarde? Hiccup tiene su prueba final mañana y sin Jack, al menos yo quiero ver que todo este bien.

—Claro, los vikingos pueden ser muy bruscos.

—Genial, entonces te veo mañana en la tarde en el nido.

—Excelente.

Pitch se quedo en medio de las rocas, observando como las correas volvían a su forma natural y Eros se alejaba volando con entusiasmo y jubilo.

Espero unos minutos largos y silenciosos hasta que el batir de las alas desapareció y sol quedo el ligero murmullo del agua junto a los crujidos de las rocas que lo acompañaban. Una buena señal para volver a lo que estaba haciendo, mirando aquel cayado que oscurecía a cada segundo y al tocarlo solo aumentaba la velocidad en que las sombras lo envolvían.

Quería experimentar con los poderes de todos los guardianes, primero era Sandman, luego Jack, Bunny, el hada y hasta el último norte. Apretó la madera entre sus dedos al imaginar lo que sus viejos enemigos estarían sufriendo en ese momento, en esa posición perfecta que obtuvo para encerrarlos y los perfectos guardianes naturales imposibles de domesticar con los poderes de ninguno.

Los poderes de Eros, a pesar de ser desconocidos aún no le interesaban tanto. Lo único que parecía tener a su favor era su buena puntería.

Levanto el cayado en alto, concentrando su energía para aprovechar el último atisbo de poder que había quedado en él y de pronto un agudo dolor invadió su mano.

No, no era un agudo dolor, era una flecha que atravesaba su palma. Una segunda flecha dio en su muñeca, obligándolo a aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre el cayado y antes de que este cayera al suelo una extraña flecha formada con solo una punta se enredo en el cuerpo del cayado. Jalandolo con brusquedad, metros lejos de Pitch que maldecía al intentar sujetarlo y disparar sombras de su baculo en la línea que dibujaba la red que se llevaba su nuevo "jueguete".

Eros se apresuro en jalar la cuerda hasta tener en su mano la madera del bastón. Ocultandose para evitar el disparo que Pitch había dado contra él y emprendiendo de nuevo el vuelo para ir directo a la isla, ignorando el extraño color del cayado que iba mermándose a uno más claro desde la zona que el sujetaba hasta los extremos más alejados del centro.

Entro de forma abrupta al volcán, topándose a medio camino con los guardianes que se apoyaban unos contra otros, pero aún lejos de la salida.

—¡EROS!

No escucho la maldición que conejo soltaba contra él o el golpe que norte casi le pega cuando sostuvo a Jack por los brazos y lo alejaba de ellos para llevárselo a dos niveles más arriba, donde el calor no pegaba tanto y donde podía regresarle el cayado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escuche a Hiccup hablar sobre un nido y dragones. Mira... — interrumpió sus palabras cuando el gruñido del enorme dragón volvía a sonar en el fondo del foso y otros dos dragones que estaban a su altura ahora los miraban con cara de pocos amigos y rugiendo de forma salvaje. —Toma— le tendió lo que parecía una manzana enana, obligándolo a que la escondiera antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse —Le robe tú cayado a Pitch y viene detrás de mi. Usa eso en emergencias cuando veas una oportunidad de escapar.

Lo empujo de nuevo para que cayera sobre...bueno, no sabía si era en los guardianes o las rocas, pero al menos no era lava hirviendo.

Levanto su arco y flechas para disparar contra los dragones, buscando una fisura en su guardia para salir y escapar del lugar antes de que Pitch llegara. Ya había hecho suficiente al devolverle su cayado y desafiar directamente a Pitch.

Además el tampoco tenía tanta fuerza como los demás, era solo un arquero no un soldado o un guardián. Si Jack decidía dudar de él o desaprovechar la oportunidad que le había dado, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Eso solo significaría que no era realmente su amigo. Como Pitch al mentir.

La duda en los guardianes era demasiada, más cuando habían terminado en ese infierno por culpa del castaño que acababa de desertar el lugar y con sus acciones solo había logrado entorpecer sus avances y casi provocaba la caída de Jack en un peñasco peligroso. Habían tenido suerte de que el albino se incorporara a ultimo segundo para ponerse en una posición que le permitiera esquivar lo más peligroso y su cayado que lo dejo en el aire justo para dar una marometa y quedar frente a ellos.

—Jack ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Todo sucedía tan rápido a su alrededor que poco tiempo tuvieron para interrogar más al menor sobre como había conseguido tener de regreso el cayado que le permitia bajar la temperatura de donde pisaba y amenguaba el dolor en la planta de sus pies.

Quería escalar o subir a donde podía haber alguna salida, pero el rugido del dragón los alerto a esconderse, mantenerse detrás de las columnas de piedra como los otros dragones y evitar que los dientes de la bestia los atraparan como un bocadillo.

—No podemos salir de aquí.

—¿Qué?

Jack los miro confundido al interpretar sus palabras como darse por vencidos, pero se guardo sus comentarios cuando los guardianes comenzaron a afilar sus armas, vendar mejor sus heridas y agazaparse cuando los dragones se acercaban a usar su escondite al igual que ellos.

—Esta es una isla sin vía de escape salvo por el aire Jack. A menos que recuperemos fuerzas, Bunny no puede hacer un túnel fuera de aquí, Sandman necesita recobrarse del infierno y al menos en esta altura del volcán no esta tan caliente como abajo.

—Y eso te incluye a ti Jack— el hada se acercó a señalar sus manos que apenas lograban formar un poco de escarcha en donde tocaba la madera de su cayado. —debemos aguardar, recuperar fuerzas y cuando Pitch regrese usar el camino para escapar y regresarle a el los ataques sucios y sorpresa que nos dio.

Jack quería decirles que no, que le parecía una pésima idea quedarse en ese horno cuando era mejor ir a donde estaba Hiccup y Eros...Claro, para él también tenía varias preguntas que habían surgido cuando escucho lo que todos tenían para decir en su contra, pero no quería creer por completo en nada hasta haber corroborado directamente con el arquero a que se referían cuando hablaban de el como un "sucio traidor".

—Bueno— tampoco quería guiar a Pitch a donde su amigo se encontraba y al verlo a salvo fue un bonus que le proporciono cierta energía para tener un motivo por el cual salir de ahí rápido. El hecho de que Sandman asintiera estando de acuerdo con el plan mientras se quitaba los cristales de su ropa, fue otro punto a que accediera al plan que tenían. —Entonces ¿vamos a emboscarlo?

Todos asintieron y le indicaron que se agachara para hablar en voz tan baja que era imposible escuchar gracias a los gruñidos de todas las criaturas que se encontraban en el lugar y causaban en más de uno, mucha incomodidad.

—Por cierto Jack ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos que vinieron?

—Tambien quería preguntar eso— Bunny secundo a North mientras hada parecía preparar un pequeño mapa de los puntos ciegos de su ubicación y alrededor. —A esos dos espiritus no los conocemos y parecían llevarse bien con el dragón.

—...no son espiritus. No sabía que ella me podía ver— respondió sincero aunque con una desagradable sensación de compartir el calor del lugar con su cuerpo por las preguntas que parecían a punto de lloverle. Esas que estuvo evitando durante todos esos días —Y el otro se llama Hiccup, es más que mi amigo.

Porque "amigo" a secas y "mejor amigo" extendido, no sonaba correcto si tenía en cuenta la confianza que se tenían.

Los guardianes se quedaron con la boca abierta (a excepción de Sandy) y Jack tuvo que apartarlos para fijarse en el plano y preguntarles cual era el plan en ese momento. Al menos la situación no era conveniente para que le soltaran el sermón o intentaran persuadirlo de alejarse de un humano.

No cuando ese humano acababa de salvarles el trasero.


	13. Capitulo 12

Okay, okay. Quiza olvide decirles una cosa en el capitulo anterior, ya saben, esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles que se le pasan a una por las festividades :,D bien, es esto: **El capitulo 12 es el capitulo "final",** que claro, por estos días subiré el epilogo porque veo muchas maldiciones dirigidas a mi si realmente esto fuera el final nwnU hem hem

OKAY, empecemos:

 **Aclaraciones:**

Capitulo más largo del fic

+Los personajes de RoTG y HTTYD no me pertenecen, solo Eros :v

 **Advertencias:**

+Hay escenas muy...emocionales.

Sin más, los leo en el epilogo, espero que este capitulo les guste y nos leamos en la secuela donde ya habrán más escenas de estos dos tortolos –w- hem hem –les lanza amorts-

LOS AMO, NO QUIERO QUE LO OLVIDEN. –huye-

* * *

 _ **Fuego cruzado**_

"Es más que mi amigo"

Norte y Conejo seguían mirando inquisitivamente a Jack que mantenía una conversación con Sandman mientras enfriaba un poco las puntas de las alas del hada. Seguían repasando las cinco palabras que fueron un detonante para miles de preguntas en los guardianes, pero ninguno se atrevía a poner el interrogatorio sobre sus prioridades cuando su vida estaba colgando de un precipicio que los dejaba a poco de caer en un lago de lava y dientes que significarían su destrucción.

—Hablando de eso...Se supone que somos inmortales ¿no?

Jack frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de ese aspecto hasta ese momento. Con todo el ajetreo y la horrible sensación de asfixia que las altas temperaturas le dejaban...Eso y la inquietud de haber visto a Hiccup saliendo del volcán con un enorme dragón casi mordiéndole la cola al furia nocturna.

Si también debía sumar el hecho de la extraña traición de Eros junto a su ayuda...había poco tiempo para que el espíritu siquiera ordenara correctamente sus pensamientos.

—Somos inmortales, si...Pero...Jack, podemos desaparecer o sufrir algo peor que la muerte. ¿Te imaginas ahogarte en ese mar de lava sin fuerza para salir, sufriendo por toda la eternidad y sin que nadie pueda sacarte? ¿Sufriendo por toda la eternidad?

—No creo que eso este en mi lista de deseos de este año— susurró con una sonrisa algo forzada aunque hablando en voz más baja. Apretando aquel fruto que Eros le había obsequiado y no tuvo el valor de mostrárselo a los guardianes cuando vieron su cayado y estuvieron a poco de arrebatárselo.

—Esto es serio, Jack.

Como siempre, Conejo no se trago sus regaños al creer que estaba hablando con la misma diversión que siempre.

¿Acaso creía que no sabía lo serio de la situación?

—Vaya, gracias por aclararlo. No me había dado cuenta.

—Escúchame-

—Ya, ya— Norte se interpuso en aquel dúo que se dirigía una mirada tan hostil como los dragones que ahora olfateaban cerca de ellos, sin atreverse a acercarse más. —Jack ¿Eros te devolvió tu cayado?

—Si, el-

—Jack, no puedes confiar en él— a pesar de su tono amable, era imposible no detectar cierto desdén en el tono que Norte utilizaba contra el arquero que provocaba la misma expresión en los demás guardianes.

—Norte tiene razón Jack. Tu no estabas cuando sucedió, pero fue él quien nos dirigió a la trampa de Pitch, más de ocho dragones estaban en donde él nos dijo que Pitch lo había atacado.

—Sandman salió por ti, por eso no cayó— continuo conejo ante la expresión sorprendida del albino —Pero apenas volvió, fue Eros el que guio a Pitch a la base junto a sus malditas lagartijas voladoras. Quemaron todo.

Jack no creía que mintieran y tampoco le guardaba un gran aprecio a Eros o lealtad para defenderlo a capa y espada. Sabía el poco (o nulo) afecto que el castaño sentía por los guardianes y tampoco le era difícil imaginarse aquella escena que le planteaban.

Pero tampoco lo veía como un mentiroso. Podía ser torcido, bipolar y un desgraciado por no haber advertido a nadie de lo que pasaba, pero no era un traidor.

Eros no era un traidor.

—Pero a mí nunca me ataco, y me dijo que soy su amigo.

Sandman señalo el cayado de forma preocupada, mostrando varias figuras con su arena (que volvía a formarse en cristal a los pocos segundos de formarse) para indicarle al mayor de los guardianes que se lo retirara de las manos.

—Lo siento Jack, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea una trampa más.

—No ¡espera! ¡Sin él no puedo...

—¡Sh! — el peludo guardián advirtió a los demás que guardaran silencio al escuchar una risa extraña, distorsionada por el eco de la cueva y provocando que los reptiles que se encontraban ahí, retrocedieran temerosos de la misma forma en que la presencia del enorme dragón les provocaba.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Creí que a estas alturas ya estarían fuera de su habitación de lujo que les prepare con tanto trabajo.

Un suave silbido invadió la cueva, despertando a los dragones de su temor y empujándolos a ponerse delante y detrás de los guardianes, mostrando sus colmillos, otros escupiendo fuego con rocas para formar una barda alrededor de ellos y otros dos que ardieron a cuerpo completo como dos antorchas gigantes. Iluminando la figura del coco que sonreía de forma satisfecha, con su cetro en mano y levantándolo para indicarle a otro dragón diminuto que arrebatara el cayado de las manos de Morfeo y lo depositara en sus manos que devolvieron ese tono oscuro a la madera.

—Ah, y si te hace sentir mejor Jack. Si, Eros no te traiciono a ti. Aunque eso ya no importa porque el huyo, yo recupere mi juguete y ustedes siguen aquí. Con más energía o sin la celda.. — los dragones rugieron cuando notaron que su presa se movía apenas unos centímetros para intentar ver a su alrededor —Es lo mismo. Aunque debo decir que me gusta mucho esta reunión, no quería que desaparecieran tan rápido sin ver lo que le espera al mundo— dejo que una pausa los interrumpiera cuando clavo el cayado de Jack en la roca volcánica y una neblina oscura emanara de cada línea que el cayado tenía en él —sin ustedes por supuesto. Deberían ver lo fantástico que resulta controlar el miedo de los humanos y ahora también de los animales, no espere que fueran tan agresivos cuando se sentían amenazados.

Claro que era sarcasmo, pero Jack no podía dejar de ver esa niebla oscura que formaba lentamente un espejismo frente a ellos. Un espejismo del océano, torres, islas y finalmente un ruedo.

Era Berk.

Contuvo el aliento por lo que pareció una eternidad desde su punto de vista. No entendía como la imagen se formaba, si su cayado tenía memoria o vida propia o si Pitch ahora era capaz de formar ilusiones o pesadillas sin necesidad de estar dormido.

—Eso, mis queridos guardianes. Es la perspectiva de su gran y amoroso amigo que me dijo, tenía que asistir a una prueba del día de hoy. Una que Jack debía presenciar y me pareció incorrecto no mostrártelo en primera fila.

—¿Qué le hiciste? — Jack lo miro con desconfianza, luego a la escena que se expandía y parecía que veían por los ojos del arquero que ahora se escabullía y ocultaba cerca de la entrada donde el par de vikingos entraban con expresiones preocupadas.

—¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada Jack. Durante todo este tiempo solo tuve que darle palabras bonitas, copiar sus recuerdos para obtener información y hacer que mi poder tuviera sintonía con su temor a tiempo real— se encogió de hombros sin despegar la vista de aquella ilusión gigante donde ahora se mostraba al par hablando en voz baja.

" _Suerte con ese dragón"_

" _No es el dragón lo que me preocupa.."_

La imagen se aclaro directo al jefe de los vikingos que ahora caminaba en dirección a la silla donde el ruedo era visible en su totalidad y se sentaba con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro.

" _Está bien, volveremos para buscar a tu novio cuando salgas"_

Pitch sonrió de forma burlona al escuchar aquella conversación que le dio más información de la que Jack quería creer.

—Así que no fue Eros el que te ayudo ¿eh?

—¿No nos querías destruir solo a nosotros? — no sabía si la sensación burbujeante en su vientre era por la furia de ser humillado por Pitch o el miedo e impotencia que le provocaba estar detrás de rocas hirviendo en medio de un circulo de dragones en lugar de estar allá, dándole apoyó moral al castaño.

—Créeme Jack, esto es más divertido para mí.

" _Astrid..Si algo sale mal. Prométeme que no dejaras que encuentren a Toothless..."_

" _Lo hare...pero prométeme que nada va a salir mal"_

" _...también, hay algo que no le dije a Jack, él-"_

" _Es tiempo Hiccup, impresiónalos"_

— _Oh, no, no, no_ —Jack no fue el único que se sorprendió de escuchar la voz del arquero que se escurría entre la gente para ver el ruedo desde el lugar donde se encontraba el jefe de la aldea.

—Te diré algo curioso, Jack. ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque los guardianes apartan tanto a tu amigo? — mientras hablaba, los murmullos seguían, el vikingo sujetaba su escudo y se paraba frente a la tabla donde había armas de todo tipo. —Ya que tú me hiciste el favor de ponerme las cosas más fáciles al hacer que confiaran en él, te lo diré. ¿Te parece?

" _Estoy listo"_

—Por que él es como una enfermedad. Un inestable espíritu que puede contagiarte la mayor de las alegrías...o la peor sensación de devastación emocional.

El rugido del dragón interrumpió la atención de los guardianes que no se molestaron en desmentir las palabras que Pitch había dicho.

—Y si, su volátil personalidad solo lo hace peor influencia para ellos. Míralos, sintiendo rencor y desdén cuando deberían ser pura alegría. Son el reflejo de lo que Eros siente por ellos.

A pesar de que Jack prestaba atención a lo que decía, poco le falto para gritar "no" igual que los vikingos cuando el dragón lanzo una bocanada de fuego contra ellos y se detuvo en seco al detectar a su oponente que estaba debajo de él.

—Bien, se acaba la lección. Vamos a ver la parte práctica de esta lectura.

" _Vamos Hiccup"_

" _¡Dale!"_

" _¡Mátalo de una vez!"_

—Sin ofender, pero no parece capaz de matar ni una mosca— Conejo miro igual de preocupado la neblina que se enfocaba en la expresión del castaño que soltaba sus armas y ponía sus manos en alto —¡¿Se va a dejar comer?!

" _¿Qué está haciendo?"_

El dragón gruño, dando como reflejo que la mano de Eros se aferrara a sus flechas y por un momento, todos notaron como apuntaba directo al cuello del dragón.

" _Está bien, está bien"_

Lentamente los gruñidos se amortiguaban, volviendo a un volumen apaciguado que aun siendo peligroso, era más cauteloso que agresivo.

" _No soy uno de ellos"_

Eros tenso de nuevo su cuerda al ver que el dragón movía su cabeza, parecía haber olvidado su regla personal acerca de no involucrarse en nada. Todos guardaban silencio, soltando expresiones de sorpresa y por unos segundos, su vista se nublo ligeramente al sentir la ira de Estoico que estaba a su lado.

" _Detengan la pelea"_

—Vaya, esto se está poniendo más interesante. Y creo que será más educativo que veas la "buena" influencia que resulta tu amigo.

" _No. Necesito que todos vean esto"_

Jack se quedo helado al ver los ojos de Hiccup que parecían verlo a través de la neblina. Sabía que era imposible ya que lo más probable era que la persona que veía era a Eros y no a ellos.

" _Ellos no son lo que creemos. No tenemos que matarlos"_

Solo necesito segundos para darse cuenta de lo claro que se volvía la imagen, lo vivido de aquellos colores y los sonidos y cosas que ahora aumentaban en la percepción de Eros y se traspolaban a la neblina.

" _DIJE QUE DETENGAN LA PELEA"_

El ruido alerto al arquero que reacciono al mismo tiempo que el dragón, regresando a esa vista nublosa que lo dejo con su flecha dirigida al dragón, pero al soltarla quedo a centímetros de su ojo y se clavo en la piedra.

—¡¿FALLO?!

Norte grito sorprendido, aún en esa neblina se podían escuchar los gritos del muchacho, la voz del jefe que apartaba a todos y el grito de la vikinga que parecía querer alertar a su amigo de algo.

Jack tampoco perdió tiempo, esa fue la única señal que necesito para embutirse de un bocado la mitad del fruto que Eros le había facilitado. Sintiendo un arranque de energía que lo dejo flotando a centímetros del suelo y con un impulso (quizá el más estúpido que hubiera tenido hasta el momento) se lanzo en contra de Pitch, escuchando los rugidos que los dragones pegaban detrás de él y las quejas de Eros que parecía hablar tembloroso sobre algo acerca de sus ojos.

Sentía como sus puños y piernas se volvían de hielo puro aunque sin darle tiempo a preguntarse si no se derretirían cuando tocara la piedra hirviendo. Estaba más concentrado en darle un buen golpe a Pitch, en arrojarle alguna patada o lanzarlo por los aires; que tampoco se dio cuenta del camino helado que dejaba a través del gas de los geiseres.

No todos los dragones volaron tras él y eso solo podía significar que los guardianes se habían encargado de detener a los demás por sus propios medios.

" _¡POR AQUÍ!"_

Dejo la persecución cuando su cayado vibro de manera violenta, dejando una sensación de ausencia en sus manos que necesitaba llenar al sujetar su arma de nuevo. Intento volar, sin sorprenderse de no lograrlo pero sujetándose a las piedras para impulsarse de forma brusca en línea recta hacia arriba.

—¡Derríbenlo!

Jack apuro el paso, sintiendo explosiones a cada lado de su cuerpo junto con el ruido sordo de las rocas que caían a los lados. Si no fuera por las fauces enormes del dragón que surgía a devorar al par de dragones revoltosos, su destino de ser bocadillo de dragones hubiera sido un asunto seguro.

—¡JACK!

Sabía que Hada debía querer avisarle sobre algo, pero al tener su cayado en las manos tuvo que usarlo como una porra al no sentir que respondía a sus comandos y tener la presencia de Pitch justo cuando pudo ponerse en pie en la piedra.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Pitch bloqueo los movimientos de Jack con su cetro. Devolviendo las sombras y la neblina a rodear su cayado que solo necesito un chasquido de magia oscura para partirlo en dos y lanzar al chico hacia la pared que amortiguo su caída pero no el impacto.

—¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!

—¡NO LO TOQUES!

Jack intento recuperarse, pero todo su cuerpo parecía acalambrado. Su cayado, roto y a solo un palmo de él, fue recogido por Pitch, quien lo arrastro de manera rápida hasta la orilla de esa base de piedra hasta que sus pies helados dejaron de tocar una superficie segura a la cual aferrarse.

—No sé qué clase de truco usaste Jack, pero ya no me sirve tu juguete roto y no voy a arriesgarme a que lo hagas de nuevo.

Y el agarre ceso, sintió el viento infernal golpear todo su cuerpo y finalmente un dolor tan intenso y penetrante, que parecía quemarle desde la punta más alejada de su cabello hasta la parte más profunda de sus entrañas.

No sabía en donde había caído, si era un geiser, lava, agua hirviendo o la boca del dragón; sea lo que fuese era la sensación más horrible y dolorosa que nunca sintió en su vida.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo se encontrara al rojo vivo y su voz se ahogaba sin poder ver siquiera en donde se encontraba.

El dolor era tan intenso que poco tiempo le dio para asociar aquella situación con la pesadilla que Hiccup ya le había comentado noches atrás.

Con todo aquel alboroto ocurriendo, poco tiempo tuvo para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, fue obvio desde el momento en que sus alas no le permitieron volar y tuvo que valerse de su agilidad para escabullirse en el enorme edificio con puertas de madera que estaba a pocos metros del lugar.

 _Esto es raro..._

Eros frunció el ceño al intentar volar de nuevo sin lograr avanzar más de tres centímetros, interrumpiendo sus intentos cuando escucho la enorme puerta abrirse de golpe y las figuras contrastantes de los vikingos se dibujaron en sombras que le sirvieron como referencia sobre quienes eran sin tener que salir de su escondite.

—Debí saberlo, debí haber visto las señales...

—Papá...

—¡Teníamos un trato!

Un martilleo comenzó a invadir su cabeza, desviando su atención de aquella discusión que le ponía los nervios de punta y poco le costó sentarse al percibir la furia e ira que rodeaban al enorme vikingo que le atontaba los sentidos.

Porque eso hacía, la ira y furia de Estoico, la sorpresa, decepción, rencor y más sentimientos negativos que desprendió la muchedumbre, fue suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo entero temblara y su flecha diera en un lugar alejado del blanco que él apuntaba.

Había sido la primera vez que fallaba en un tiro tan cercano y fácil. Eso no era normal.

—Entonces todo lo que paso en el ring...¡¿Fue un truco?! ¡¿Una mentira?!

Eros volvió a verse las manos que seguían temblando y a las alas petrificadas de sus tobillos que ahora no daban señas de avanzar ni siquiera lo poco que fueron capaces de hacer.

 _Jack ya está tardando, debería ser suficiente para que venga volando directo aquí. Le di lo suficiente para volar aún sin usar el viento_

Se abrazó a si mismo, tapándose los oídos e intentando no escuchar las palabras cargadas de odio que el vikingo dejaba salir en tropel.

Se había topado con el miedo muchas veces, pero esto era diferente, no era una sensación igual a la que dejaba Pitch con su presencia, con sus poderes, con su cetro o la que provocaba en la gente.

Esa sensación era acida y desagradable pero era capaz de aguantarla. Podía volar aún cuando el miedo embargara todo un pueblo y seguía igual a cuando entro, pero eso que sentía ahora era un asunto totalmente distinto.

 _Por eso no me gusta involucrarme. Por eso no quería hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía faltar, Jack también falto_

—..No eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo.

Volvió a taparse los oídos al escuchar esas últimas palabras que habían dejado un ambiente más pesado en el lugar, tan pesado que se sentía sofocado, una sensación similar a manos invisibles que intentaban ahorcarlo con cada segundo que pasaba ahí. Cada una de sus memorias resurgía como murmullos en todas direcciones, unos gritando más que otros.

" _¿No quieres unirte?"_

" _Los guardianes solo piensan en si mismos"_

" _Los humanos no son muy diferentes"_

" _El miedo provoca cosas divertidas en ellos"_

" _Saca la verdadera personalidad de la gente, les quitas las mascaras que tienen"_

" _Lo siento Eros, la sesión es solo para guardianes"_

" _No te alejes mucho"_

" _¿En serio crees que les importas?"_

" _Ellos se quieren deshacer de ti"_

" _Deshazte tu primero de ellos"_

" _Somos amigos ¿no?"_

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El arquero se sobresalto al escuchar una voz más clara que todas las anteriores, topándose con el vikingo que lo veía con una mezcla de enojo y decepción en sus ojos, era difícil saber qué tipo de emociones tenía en ese momento.

—Yo...lo siento. No quería escuchar nada de eso.

Y no mentía, se moría por largarse de esa isla que se volvía más desagradable a cada segundo que pasaba ahí.

—Si...bueno, yo tampoco— la amargura se mermo de los ojos de Hiccup, quedando solo con una extraña decepción y abatimiento que lo dejo más calmado —...¿sabes donde esta Jack?

—Si, pero no sé si escapo. La última vez que lo vi fue para regresarle el cayado que Pitch le quito, de ahí vine para acá— ni siquiera sabía porque estaba siendo sincero con el chico, pero haciendo un recuento de todo lo que paso esa tarde, creyó que lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de honestidad.

—Espero que si. Al final ya no puedo hacer nada

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, acto que Eros imito al seguir sus pasos cuando noto que el aura lejos de Hiccup se hacía más densa y le era más fácil respirar cerca de él.

—¿Tu también puedes volar?

Era obvio que el mortal estaba intentando poner un tema de conversación para no quedarse callados, cosa que el otro agradeció mentalmente.

—Meh. Algo así, es...complicado.

Le echo un vistazo a las alas en sus tobillos que seguían paralizadas pese a tener un movimiento más libre conforme avanzaba.

Podía sentir la mirada del vikingo que lo veía con sospecha, pero era difícil saber si era desconfianza o simple precaución al ser el único espíritu que tenía cerca en ese momento. Pese a su incomodidad, Hiccup no dijo nada en todo el trayecto que lo acompaño hasta uno de los balcones de madera donde los barcos se alistaban con las armas, los vikingos ponían cadenas en el dragón que ahora transportaban dentro de la nave y por unos segundos el jefe de ellos volvía su vista al punto donde ahora él y Hiccup se encontraban.

No podía estar seguro si ese enojo era dirigido a él o a su hijo (probablemente a su hijo, porque él no podía ser visto), pero la carga de culpa llego directo a su estomago cuando los barcos comenzaron a avanzar y con estos, el aura pesada que tanto le dificultaba la respiración, desaparecía.

Aún así, prefirió sentarse en la orilla de las tablas. Mirando inquieto al horizonte mientras se preguntaba si los vikingos serían una ayuda más para los guardianes o solo un bocadillo para el dragón y su miedo un potente escalón para Pitch. A esas alturas le costaba figurarse cual sería el resultado.

—Es un desastre.

Eros dejo de soñar despierto al escuchar una tercera voz en el lugar, encontrándose con la rubia de nombre "Istril" (o algo así) a un lado del castaño.

—Debes de sentirte horrible.

 _Si, en realidad así es. Gracias por notarlo_

Pensó con ironía sin ver de nuevo la expresión abatida que el chico a su lado tenía conforme la escuchaba.

—Perdiste todo. Tu padre, tu tribu, tu chico, tu mejor amigo...

—Gracias por el resumen.

A pesar de lo horrible que se estaba tornando la situación, Eros no pudo dejar pasar el detalle que la humana había puesto en descubrir los sentimientos de Hiccup con facilidad y el alivio que sentía al ver que este no se molestaba ni un poco en negarlo o contradecir la forma en la que se refería a Jack.

—¿Por qué no pude matar al dragón cuando lo encontré en el bosque? Hubiera sido mejor para todos.

—No lo creo— susurro en un tono apenas audible que pudo ser escuchado por el castaño a su lado.

—Si, el resto de nosotros lo hubiera hecho, así que ¿Por qué tu no? — Eros presto más atención a la conversación, notando la forma en que tensaba la quijada el cuestionado y parecía repasar más de una respuesta disponible en esa cabezota que tenía —¿Por qué tu no?

—No lo sé. No pude.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—¿Por qué esto se te hace importante tan de repente?

Eros contuvo la respiración al volver a sentir el aire pesado a pece de que los vikingos se habían marchado. Hiccup se veía frustrado y más enojado que hace unos segundos, y eso al parecer, no le convenía a él.

—Porque quiero recordar lo que dirás ahora.

—Oh por el amor de... fui un cobarde, fui débil. ¡No quise matar a un dragón!

Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la madera, pensando en la posibilidad de arrojarse al mar para comprobar que la presión allá abajo era más ligera que ahí.

—Dijiste "quise"

—¡Lo que sea! ¡No quise! ¡Trescientos años y soy el primer vikingo que no quiso matar un dragón!

Si, ahora la idea de arrojarse al mar era más tentadora.

—..Pero si el primero en montar uno.

Y como si fuera un truco de magia, el aire regreso a ser tan liviano como antes. Permitiendo al espíritu la facilidad para voltear a ver a ambos jóvenes que seguían hablando ahora con expresiones más relajadas en su rostro.

—¿Entonces?...

—..No quise matarlo porque se veía tan asustado como yo. Lo vi y...y me vi a mi mismo.

Se levanto para quedar a la altura de ambos, turnando su vista al sentir más ligero su cuerpo con aquella expresión de asombro y alivio que "Istril" tenía en el rostro y la ligera sonrisa que casi se dibujaba en ella.

—Apuesto a que el está muy asustado ahora mismo. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Meh...probablemente algo estúpido.

 _¿Otra vez?_

—Bien, pero ya lo hiciste.

Sonrió al haber pensado lo mismo que ella. Ambos con la mirada expectante hacia el castaño que repasaba de forma rápida las posibilidades que tenían en ese momento.

—Entonces algo descabellado.

Sus alas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, igualando los pasos que el par daba hacia el camino de ruedo y dejaba que su cuerpo se elevara a más distancia de las tablas para acortar distancias y seguirlos a su destino.

Había escuchado a los guardianes hablar cosas sobre el centro de cada uno, como su poder o forma de existir era diferente a los espíritus como él y Jack que no eran guardianes pero de igual manera se veían influenciados por las emociones y creencias de la gente. Para el siempre fueron temas complicados que no quiso abarcar o entender, hasta ahora.

—¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas?

Se detuvo en seco al casi chocar con ambos jóvenes que lo veían directamente. Y al igual que Hiccup, ella había dejado de andar por las vigas de madera para verlo de forma inquisitiva en busca de respuestas. Al menos ya quedaba claro que si ella podía sentir la presencia de todos los demás, era por conservar sus creencias intactas aunque sus prioridades de batalla llegaban a nublarle la vista la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Van a ir al volcán, no?

—Si.

—¿Quieres que vaya? — le cambio la cuestión al recordar lo que había hecho con los guardianes. —Si voy y tengo la oportunidad, no voy a ayudar a ninguno de los guardianes y tampoco a ti. No me gusta involucrarme con estos dramas que-

—Desde mi punto de vista ya estás muy involucrado, amigo.

—...¡¿Istril puede escucharme?! — la miro anonado, acercándose a abrir mejor los parpados de la rubia para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando o adivinando que decía...incluso la opción de tener un gusanillo gritándole lo que hablaba era más probable que ella captando su presencia.

Un puñetazo fue suficiente para esclarecer sus dudas y tumbarlo al suelo cuando ella lo pateo en las costillas.

—¡Es Astrid, cabeza de paja! Y no vuelvas a acercarte así ¿oíste?

—Entendido— se abrazo a si mismo sin desechar la sonrisa que la situación le había dejado.

Que Hiccup lo viera era sorprendente, pero que lograra abrir los ojos de otro humano para facilitarle la percepción era aún más asombroso.

—Bien ¿qué poderes tienes?

—Astrid, si él no quiere venir no necesito llevarlo...

Por un momento Astrid estuvo a punto de golpear también a Hiccup, algo que a Eros le parecía justo conforme se levantaba pero ella parecía pensárselo mejor al caer en algo que nunca dijo en voz alta.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Y no dijo más al darles la espalda y dirigirse a paso rápido al pueblo.

—Encantadora— murmuro sin dejar de sobar su mejilla que aún sentía amoratada y lo dejaba algo desequilibrado pero más despierto a la vez.

—Sip...en fin. ¿Entonces qué harás?

Se lo pensó unos largos segundos con seriedad. Solo había dos opciones posibles que explicaran la ausencia de Jack para ese punto del día. Una (y la que creía más probable) era que este hubiera perdido su confianza en él y los dos regalos que le brindo fueron eliminados por la lava o abandonados a la deriva para evitar arriesgarse. La otra era simple, que Jack prefirió quedarse a ayudar a los guardianes (cuando no tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, a su parecer) en lugar de escapar para ver a Hiccup.

En todo caso ya había perdido a Pitch con sus mentiras y ahora Jack con la poca fe que le tenía. No necesitaba amigos así y menos arriesgarse de nuevo.

—Creo que es obvio— una sonrisa bribona se escapo del arquero al ver la confusión del Hiccup que seguía en espera de su respuesta —tienes tendencia a hacer estupideces y meterte en líos. Creo que puedo cubrirte la espalda por unos minutos, no tengo planes para hoy.

—Bien, vamos.

Eros le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que volaba a su lado y la altura en que planeaba comenzaba a aumentar conforme se acercaban a la colina.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo con eso— añadió para probar su fuerza, estirando sus brazos para cargar al menor y evitar que el declive del terreno aminorara su velocidad. Aunque no fuera mucha altura, al menos ganarían segundos y esfuerzo.

—Creí que volar para ti era complicado.

—Lo es— añadió sin recelo —pero es fácil volar contigo y Astrid cerca.

Llegaron hasta el puente donde era visible la entrada al ring, quedando ambos con los pies en la tierra y mirando fijamente la enorme puerta.

Lograron abrirla entre los dos, aprovechando el fuego que había soldado la reja principal y ahora tenían frente a ellos las puertas de cada dragón a su disposición.

— ¿Los dragones pueden verte?

—Si, pero no son tan amistosos conmigo—

Ambos estaban a punto de discutir sobre la mejor elección para llevarse cuando otras voces interrumpieron su plática.

—Si quieres algo rudo, yo iría por el Gruncle.

Estaba de más escrutar el asombro e incredulidad marcada en Hiccup al ver a sus compañeros de entrenamiento plantados ahí y liderados por Astrid que veía a ambos con una sonrisa.

Ahora entendía porque se había apurado en regresar a la aldea.

—Pero son cuatro dragones ¿no? ¿Cómo iremos siete hasta allá?

—Ya veremos.

Y sin decir una palabra más, comenzaron a abrir las puertas que los separaban de todos los dragones disponibles en el ruedo.

Fuego.

Su cuerpo entero era como una olla hirviendo, con su cuerpo en esa sensación donde parecía al borde de consumirse en la lava que lo engullía cada vez más pero que una fuerza invisible lo obligaba a mantenerse consciente. Despierto ante el dolor que lo cobijaba de forma mortal y amable. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba suspendido en ese mar de lava, pero esperaba que no fuera tanto como lo que su cuerpo le gritaba.

Hasta el más leve movimiento incrementaba el dolor que no podía expresarse con su voz. De hecho le sorprendía ser capaz de moverse cuando sus músculos dejaban una sensación de explotar a cada centímetro que movía su mano al bolsillo de su ropa apenas tangible debido a la escarcha que prevalecía más como un dibujo que poder.

Sus dedos, aún con esa forma de hielo solido, llegaron a su objetivo. Sujetaron la mitad del fruto que le quedaba y de nuevo se esforzó para encogerse, lo suficiente para que esta llegara a su boca y poco le importo que la lava ardiente se colara junto con el bocado.

El mismo norte lo había dicho, aquel era un destino peor que la muerte y si tardaba en intentar su única vía de escape, terminaría hundiéndose más hondo de lo que fuera capaz de emerger a la superficie.

No fue consciente de cuantas mordidas pudo darle, pero agradecía el efecto adormecedor que dejaba en su cuerpo. Alejando la sensación que le dejaba hirviendo el cuerpo y ahora solo sentía su cuerpo tembloroso intentando salir a la superficie.

Con un impulso logro avanzar, no sabía a qué velocidad iba por culpa de la extraña densidad que lo rodeaba, pero grande fue su alivio al salir al fin a la superficie. Se aferro a la orilla de las rocas y se impulso hasta que todo su cuerpo quedo fuera del caldero que lo dejo sin aliento.

El ruido de armas chocando, rugidos furiosos y fuego exhalado niveles más arriba fue la única señal que necesito para adivinar que la pelea continuaba arriba.

 _Muévete, muévete_

Se ordeno al ver que su cuerpo tardaba en obedecer, volviéndose torpe y algo acalambrado al quedar de pie en las rocas que temblaban a causa del dragón que reposaba en el fondo del volcán.

Podía ser algo arriesgado y estúpido, pero tenía una idea.

Intento recordar la sensación fría de las brisas invernales, la nieve y tormentas heladas. Buscando esa sensación de poder que lo embargaba cuando utilizaba su poder conforme se levantaba en un vuelo torpe pero potente que lo levanto hasta la cabeza del dragón que dormitaba en el lago de lava al que había caído.

Quiso gritarle, pero su garganta continuaba tan herida como hace unos minutos. No podía hablar, pero eso no lo imposibilitaba de llamar la atención del dragón que ahora apuntaba con ambas manos.

No sabía si eso funcionaría sin su cayado, pero era lo único que tenía en mente. Para ese momento su arma debía estar quemada o inexistente en algún punto del lago de fuego que estaba bajo sus pies congelados.

Para su sorpresa, funciono. Logro que un rayo de viento helado surgiera de la palma de sus manos sin necesidad de usar lo que estaba a su alrededor. El vapor caliente se enfrió al punto que la roca comenzó a cubrirse de una pequeña capa de escarcha, la lava superficial fue enfriándose hasta quedar como roca volcánica y ceniza con la misma velocidad con la que una planta germinaba en cámara rápida.

Se concentro con más fuerza, buscando que esa sensación de jubilo y hormigueo que adormecía su cuerpo lo invadiera de nuevo cuando apunto ahora a los ojos del dragón, encontrando esa furia que buscaba y que ahora debía guiar niveles más arriba donde Pitch se batia a duelo con los guardianes en una batalla desigual a causa de los dragones.

A pesar de ser grande y robusto, era claro que la reina de aquella colmena tenía cuidado con sus movimientos violentos, no parecía dispuesta a romper o echar a perder su hogar por culpa de unos intrusos como ellos y menos aún cuando los dragones ahora volaban fuera de su alcance y dejaban la pista libre al espíritu para congelar las sombras que Pitch casi volcaba contra Norte que sostenía a un dragón por los cuernos.

—¿Jack?

El nombrado poco tiempo tuvo de reaccionar al llamado que sus compañeros habían soltado al verlo. No, en ese momento su mente estaba en su oponente que parecía igual de sorprendido que los guardianes y evitaba ser salpicado por la lava que aún goteaba del albino que apuntaba sus manos directo a él. Provocando una explosión que dejaba espacio suficiente para dejar a Pitch al alcance del dragón y darle una probada de lo que era ser perseguido por esa enorme bestia con los movimientos limitados y armas mortíferas en sus fauces.

Volteo a donde Sandman sujetaba su cayado con fuerza, recibiéndolo cuando lo lanzo en su dirección y juntándolo con su energía concentrándose en todo este, cubriéndolo con escarcha para congelarlo, unir las dos piezas y generar al menos una forma vaga de su arma. El resultado fue mejor de lo que planeo al tener la luz emanando de las astillas que se unian hasta no dejar rastro de la antigua hendidura formada por el miedo.

—¿Todo bien Jack?

Con el triunfo y éxito que estaba generando con cada propósito que lograba, a Jack le sorprendió la preocupación que Norte mostraba con esa pregunta que tenía casi una pisca de miedo en su voz.

—Excelente.

Jack frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz extraña y rasposa, con un sonido que igualaba al chillido de las garras y armas chocando con las duras rocas de las montañas. Pero era su voz ¿no?

—...en serio.

Añadió sin querer perder más tiempo para salir de ahí, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ver su reflejo hecho totalmente de hielo en los orbes del guardián lo estremeció un poco. Sus ojos brillaban como dos antorchas de fuego azul en la oscuridad y todo su cuerpo era de un color traslucido azulado con la misma firme estructura que tenían sus dedos macizos e inmunes al fuego. No sabía que tipo de efecto se provoco al comer la fruta que Eros le había regalado pero era de mucha ayuda, suficiente para escapar.

—Vámonos antes de que los demás dragones regresen. Yo distraeré a Pitch, ustedes intenten encontrar una salida de este lugar, no sé cuánto tiempo dure esto.

Y si hubo otro factor que no pudo prever fue las múltiples cavernas selladas que servían como escondites para que los dragones dormitaran y continuaran inmóviles en su lugar. Era difícil mantener a raya a Pitch ahora que le estaba siguiendo el ritmo y parecía más entusiasmado que antes a pelear contra él, buscando puntos ciegos a pesar de que era más fácil controlar el hielo para él ahora que tenía su cayado, pero de tanto en tanto el dragón lanzaba una enorme llamarada en su dirección como advertencia y ataque provisional, rompiendo su concentración y obligándolo a verificar que los guardianes aún se encontraran en el lugar o si al fin habían encontrado una salida que el pudiera utilizar junto a ellos.

Fue en uno de esos descuidos que un proyectil negro paso rozando su oreja, casi estampándose contra su cara y clavándose en la roca de manera firme y brusca.

—¿Qué sucede Jack? ¿Creíste que eres el único que me prestó su arma? — mientras hablaba, Pitch saco una segunda flecha de las sombras que eran un escondite infinito para el señor de los miedos que apuntaba de nuevo en su dirección y desaparecía en las sombras de las rocas para reaparecer detrás de él. Poco falto para que la flecha le atravesara la nuca cuando el lugar comenzó a retumbar con violencia, alterando por segunda vez la concentración de su enemigo y permitiéndole un camino limpio de su puño al rostro de Pitch para tumbarlo niveles debajo de todo aquel desorden que se formaba en ese momento.

—¡Hay una salida aca! ¡Jack! ¡Están haciendo una!

—¡Pero hay muchos dragones! ¡No podremos salir!

—¡Ignoren a los dragones! — aún no se acostumbraba a escucharse a si mismo de esa manera, pero no podía pensar mucho en eso —¡Solo avancen en línea recta!

Voló en dirección a donde se escuchaban las voces de los demás, tapándose la boca al tener el aliento del dragón penetrando sus sentidos y apresurando el paso cuando la ira en la reina de los dragones fue casi palpable en el viento que ahora viajaba al exterior por la abertura que los vikingos habían hecho.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en la razón de que el padre de Hiccup se encontrara de pie en medio de la cueva. Obviamente era para matar dragones y no para rescatarlos, pero igual su presencia era una anomalía que no lo dejo concentrarse del todo.

Claro que tampoco ayudaba volar sujetando a tres guardianes junto con la ayuda de Sandman, teniendo a miles de dragones queriendo salir en desorden, con vikingos estorbando el paso, una roca en llamas casi dándole en pleno vuelo y como toque final, siendo perseguido por un enorme dragón que no parecía pensar más en cuidar su hogar cuando tanta obstrucción parecía haber acabado con su paciencia.

No, apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en cómo debía volar de forma correcta en línea recta y luego un giro a la derecha.

Solto a los guardianes a una distancia considerable del último vikingo que rodeaba al volcán, esquivando por los pelos la segunda flecha que Pitch lanzaba contra él desde la entrada al infierno y de donde paso en un instante a quedar frente a él, devolviéndole el golpe que le había dado y sonriendo al levantar con gozo el baculo que ahora brillaba de manera titilante al escuchar los rugidos asustados de los dragones que acababan de partir del nido.

—No tengo idea de que truco hiciste para salir vivo de la lava Jack, pero me asegurare de que te arrepientas de no haberte quedado allí.

Pitch bloqueo la espada que Norte tuvo el cuidado de dirigir tan discretamente a su garganta, superándolo en fuerza al sentir el temblor de cada medula que se encontraba ahí, sonriendo con su poder aumentando cuando la roca se derrumbo por la fuerza de la bestia y soltando una carcajada cuando de un punta pie fue capaz de lanzar al guardián hasta la roca más cercana que se partió en dos por el impacto.

¿Cómo podían ganarle al miedo cuando todo un pueblo se encontraba detrás de él, enfrentando el peor de los miedos vikingos en un solo punto?

Jack no había considerado eso y al parecer los guardianes tampoco, era fácil adivinarlo cuando la desesperación comenzaba a invadir sus expresiones al no tener ningún apoyo de energía de donde sustentarse y verse superados por el poder de Pitch que ahora se multiplicaba al bloquear otro de los rayos que Jack intento conectar cuando se encontraba viendo a otro lado.

—¿Aún quieres pelear? ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado obvio quien va a ganar Jack? Si, tu tienes al fin un poco de libertad y el truco que te hace un tempano de hielo andante ¿y qué? Puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras y aún tendré de donde abastecerme para sanar cualquier herida que me puedas infligir— carraspeo al bloquear cada ataque que el albino mandaba en su dirección, frustrado y algo desesperado, casi cayendo en la frustración al ver que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultados y no los darían aunque siguiera así. —¿Quieres que te vuelva a lanzar a la lava? ¿O ahogarte en los ácidos gástricos de un dragón sería mejor para ti? Por lo que se, es más caliente que la lava pero los guardianes no podrían verte sufrir y eso es lo que quiero ver. Podría lanzarlos a todos— ante esa valida opción, sonrió y lanzo el látigo oscuro a enredarse en el tobillo del chico, agitándolo con brusquedad para lanzarlo en la dirección donde ahora la bestia rugía de nuevo y abría sus dientes al creer que aquel muchacho era otro proyectil mandado por los vikingos.

—¡PITCH, ERES UN-

Bunny y Meme se lanzaron contra él, dejando que Norte y Hada intentaran llegar al lugar donde cavia la posibilidad de que Jack cayera si no lo atrapaban los enormes dientes que estaban a metros de tenerlo en su poder. Era una gran ayuda que el par de vikingos rezagados se encontrara intentando llamar la atención del dragón, pero si continuaban de esa forma quizá terminarían siendo rostizados los cuatro. Era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a correr.

Sin embargo los dos guardianes se detuvieron en seco al ver una explosión en la nuca del dragón seguido de una figura que volaba a toda velocidad para interceptar al menor y sujetarlo lo mejor que pudo cuando ambos se precipitaron a las crestas de la reina y quedaron colgados solo de la mano del arquero.

—¡¿Eros?! — a pesar de su sorpresa Jack no tuvo problemas en aferrarse a la mano del espíritu que se sostenía con algo de trabajo de las escamas.

—Hey, creo que si usaste mi regalo. Te perdono.

—¡¿Perdonarme de qué?! Yo te tengo que agradecer...

—¡Brutacio, Brutilda, cuiden sus espaldas! ¡Muévete Patapez! — Hiccup apuro a su compañero al ver que estaba a poco de quedar rezagado en aquel vuelo de inspección.

—Usa la neblina— Eros aprovecho que tenía Jack a su altura para patearlo en la cara y llamar su atención —te funcionara mejor a que estés usando tu energía para volar de un lado a otro. Y ayúdame a ponerme de pie— agregó cuando ambos pudieron estar en equilibrio encima del animal aún con los movimientos que este hacia.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no vuelas tú también?

—Te lo explicaría Jack, pero justo en este momento tienes a Pitch apuntándote con una de mis flechas que le dispare, tu novio se está esforzando por lucirse en frente de ti y yo, bueno, en realidad no tengo la menor idea de porque no puedo volar— al finalizar su oración empujo al chico frente a él con la intención de que volara en otra dirección y el se pudiera agachar cuando la flecha paso rozando su cabeza —¿Ya uso tres flechas?

—Si pero...

—Bien, entonces se acabaron los ataques físicos a distancia. Ahora concéntrate mientras yo me entretengo no cayendo de este dragón. Gracias— al finalizar aquella oración apunto una de sus flechas a donde se encontraban los guardianes, dejando que la luz fuera una buena opción para dispararles y que recuperaran sus fuerzas. Pero tras unos segundos se lo pensó mejor y prefirió dirigir aquella flecha que ahora cambiaba de color a uno gris en contra de los tiros que Pitch dirigía a donde Hiccup volaba sobre los navíos incendiados.

Con un poco de suerte el dragón aplastaría a Norte y el Hada sin que el tenga que hacer nada.

Fue a usar las crestas de la cabeza como un escondite a los disparos que Pitch casi atino a darle cuando Jack lo alcanzo a interceptar y volvían a intercambiar ataques uno con otro.

—Mh... esto no pinta nada bien. Si mis cálculos no me fallan...el efecto ya debió acabarse, entonces Jack se la comió después, supongo— susurro para si mismo sin prestarle atención a los vikingos que volaban a cada lado de la cabeza del dragón. Podía seguir disparando a donde Pitch estaba, pero Jack ya estaba empezando a regresar a su color natural y sus poderes lentamente se iban suprimiendo. Solo sus manos y piernas continuaban en el helado color que todo su cuerpo había quedado.

Necesitaba ayuda y ahora que su vista había mejorado podía dársela.

—¡Esta cosa no tiene un punto ciego!

Eros levanto la cabeza al ver el choque del dragón que tenía detrás de él, alcanzando a sujetar del cuello de su prenda al vikingo que casi caía al vacio y soltándolo como si fuera alguna plaga que le fuera a contagiar la peor fiebre de la época.

 _Desde mi punto de vista ya estás muy involucrado, amigo_

Y recordar esas palabras solo provoco una sonrisa en él cuando volvía a apuntar sus tiros en dirección a Pitch que se encontraba bloqueando a Jack antes de lanzarlo para tener distancia entre ambos.

 _Si, puede que tenga razón_

Frunció el ceño al notar que las marcas en el cuerpo de Jack desaparecían y le costaba más trabajo levantarse que antes. Volteo a los barcos pero Hiccup seguía liberando al dragón y no tenía la tarea fácil ahora que forcejeaba con las cadenas, necesitaba un cambio de nivel que le permitiera ayudarlos a ambos, los guardianes no le servían de nada cuando estaban moviéndose más con la fuerza de voluntad que su propia energía.

No lo pensó cuando salto en dirección al suelo, ya esperando el impacto pero alcanzando a sobrevolar por la superficie lo bastante rápido para empujar a Jack y que ambos esquivaran el ataque de Pitch, dándole tiempo a lanzar una flecha a donde Hiccup estaba para prestarle fuerza por unos segundos y que aprovechara la ventaja para romper las cadenas del barco.

—¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA, EROS!

El nombrado solo pudo fruncir el ceño al no ver su flecha alzándose en el aire, pero la respuesta le llego al ver la dirección en que Jack estaba concentrando su atención.

Al parecer había calculado mal y solo Jack pudo esquivar el tiro. La flecha que atravesaba su pecho era una señal de que el no pudo y le dejaba una sensación más potente a la desagradable aura que había presenciado en Berk durante el examen final de Hiccup.

—Ups..

—¡QUEDATE AQUÍ!

Jack volvía a tomar los colores de hielo macizo que la fruta había sacado en él, aún cuando a Eros no le sorprendió que lo hiciera ya que el poder residía en él y su energía lo único que hizo fue darle un empujón, lo que fue difícil de creer era verlo por segunda vez en el día. Terminaría muerto al final de todo, le llevaría meses recuperarse de eso.

 _Demonios, ya no lo veo_

Eros frunció el ceño al escuchar la madera de barcos a flote romperse y perder de vista al castaño que había estado monitoreando minutos atrás. Fue inútil intentar formar una flecha cuando la idea de ayudarlo surgió, sus poderes no estaban reaccionando y Jack volvía a estar a la par con Pitch por breves instantes.

Pero Pitch le había dado una idea al contaminar el cayado de Jack y volver propias las flechas que ahora se encontraba una justo debajo de sus narices.

 _Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo._

Fue la única excusa que pudo pensar para no retractarse a la idea que lo obligaba a sacar rápido la flecha, ignorar el dolor que seguía acumulándose en su cuerpo y gastar su última pisca de energía en limpiar el arma del aura que Pitch había impregnado en esta.

—Jack.

Otro inconveniente era su voz que no pudo alzar tanto como lo planeo, pero fue un alivio ver que pudo llamar su atención para que atrapara la flecha cuando se la lanzo en su dirección. No hizo falta que intercambiaran palabras para entender sus planes, solo valiosos segundos que Jack gano al esquivar ataques que le permitieron congelar la flecha y avanzar lo suficiente para clavarla en el hombro de Pitch quien hizo un gesto de dolor y expulso a ambos espíritus metros lejos de él.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza para comprobar si el plan había dado frutos, encontrándose con el mayor congelándose a la misma velocidad que el fuego consumía la madera y siendo destruido por las espadas y el boomerang de Norte y Bunny que se las habían arreglado para lanzarlas en su dirección para dar el golpe final.

—Mira, al final si funciono— Eros se quedo viendo las migajas de hielo que antes habían formado al miedo y que ahora no eran más que rocas de hielo inofensivas —¿Ya se murió?

—Mientras exista miedo en este mundo, Pitch nunca morirá. Pero creo que es un buen paso ponerlo a dormir por unos cuantos años— Norte se acercó al par de jóvenes que se encontraban tendidos en el suelo a pocos metros uno del otro. —Ahora, el tema principal ¿no tienes algo que decirnos, Eros?

A pesar de intentar sonar amable, el mayor de los guardianes no se podía deshacer de ese pequeño toque molesto que sentía al intercambiar miradas con el espíritu que solo lo veía con odio puro.

—¿Tengo que lamentar en voz alta que no se hayan cocinado en el volcán?

—Chicos, ya. Por favor— Hada se interpuso entre Norte y Bunny que intentaron avanzar a donde el arquero se sujetaba el pecho para esconder la herida que había sufrido. —Eros, no queremos discutir contigo. Y quizá no nos toleres pero solo por hoy, ¿puedes dejar a un lado tu odio hacia nosotros y dejarnos tratar tus heridas y las de Jack? Por favor.

Por unos momentos Eros pareció dudar a la oferta, parecía querer mantener su rechazo al mismo nivel pero los ojos amables de Hada fueron suficiente para hacer que se retractara y al fin mostrara la herida que tenía en el pecho. Una sensación calida lo embargo, sonriendo al distinguir el borron oscuro que ahora subia a una velocidad considerable hacia el cielo y todos comenzaban a reagruparse para alejarse del dragón.

—Alejense— aviso al ver que la distancia que ellos tenían con el dragón no era tanta como antes.

—Eros, queremos ayudarte-

—¡Norte! — Bunny logro cavar un agujero para el guardian bonachon que estaba en el camino de las garras del dragón. Alcanzando a hacer otro donde Hada podía ocultarse, Sandman logro escabullirse un poco, más fue alguien externo quien se adelanto a ellos para alejar al arquero del peligro y ponerlo a buena distancia.

—Siempre es un placer contar con tu ayuda— Eros sonrió a donde Astrid seguía sosteniéndolo de la mano para alejarlo, dejando que Jack se sujetara de las garras del Nader que estaba montando y les indico que bajarían rápido.

—Tenemos que salir del rango.

—Y rápido, nos va a tragar— Jack se aferró aun más a las garras del dragón cuando la enorme bestia comenzó a aspirar a donde ellos estaban y el humo verde apestaba a veneno, lo mareaba y le dejaba la cabeza tan desordenada que fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que una explosión lo obligo a soltarse de su seguro y caer en picada. Intento aferrarse a su cayado, pero también lo había dejado con los guardianes al usar la flecha de Eros como arma.

El suelo quedo a solo unos metros de él antes de alejarse nuevamente. Dejándolo respirar al fin en paz cuando escucho la voz de Hiccup hablando con el furia nocturna que acababa de atraparlo a mitad de la caída.

—¿Lo atrapaste?

Era difícil ordenar las emociones que se remolinaban en su interior al encontrarse aliviado de que estuviera vivo y sano, alegre y eufórico al haber creído que no sería capaz de volver a tenerlo cerca cuando cayó en la lava y preocupado por lo que vendría después.

Ante todo, solo pudo sonreír para intentar transmitirle al dragón que lo miraba, que le daba gusto volver a verlos.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo cuando lo enderezaron para dejarlo en tierra cerca de los otros guardianes que los habían alcanzado y seguían a Hiccup con la misma preocupación que tenía él.

—Tarde o temprano va a cansarse de perseguirlo y volveré para aca— Hada susurro sin despegar la vista de Eros que parecía tener un color más vivo ahora que estaba junto con los otros vikingos que veían expectante al castaño que volaba a grandes alturas con mayor velocidad que cualquier otro dragón que ellos hubieran visto.

—Eros, tus heridas.

—Jack primero, yo siento que puedo estar bien. Gracias— le quito importancia sin voltearla a ver a ella o los otros tres que lo contemplaron con sorpresa por la gratitud sincera que les había dirigido de forma automática.

No le dieron tiempo a refutar cuando Sandman utilizaba ya su arena libremente para cubrir las zonas más quemadas de Jack con ciertos trozos del hielo que había surgido de los disparos que había dado contra Pitch, por ahora solo podía calmar el dolor y amortiguar el cansancio con las raíces que Bunny tenía guardadas para él cuando utilizaron las otras al momento de estar prisioneros.

—...Por cierto Eros— Jack no dejo de ver el vuelo que hacía Hiccup, apretando los puños cuando sintió el polvo de las rocas golpearlo cuando volaron más cerca de ellos y dirigiendo ahora su vuelo a las nubes donde era difícil hasta el punto de imposible, seguirles el rastro —ya te dije que Hiccup y yo solo somos amigos.

—...— El arquero alzo ambas cejas con incredulidad por esa tonta aclaración que el consideraba de lo más falsa e irreal. Pero como tampoco tenía ganas de discutir decidió solo seguirle el juego hasta que todo eso acabara. Luego tendría una larga sesión donde se tomaría su trabajo de "espíritu del amor" en serio para terapear a ese par. —Claro, mi culpa— se disculpo sin ganas al seguir teniendo su atención ocupada en el vikingo que montaba las nubes. —Está volando muy rápido para que no lo pueda atacar y está yendo por las alas— les informo al ver que también Sandman y los demás terminaban de atenderse unos a otros para ayudarle a él tapando su herida con magia y plumas de Tooth que servirían para evitar infección en su herida. —Lo está logrando, a este paso podrá...no esperen, el dragón ya rodeo todo de fuego, le quemo la cola. Pero aun puede volar. Supongo que ese es un buen punto. ¿no?

Aunque no muy seguros de eso, Jack asintió para no tener los nervios apretados en un puño e intento seguir el optimismo relajado con el que Eros los estaba manteniendo al corriente con sus ojos que podía ver a través de las nubes.

—Oh vaya, están cayendo...

—¡¿Cómo que están cayendo?!

—Ósea que es como si volaran para arriba pero a la inversa Jack-

—¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!

—¡PUES ESO ESTA HACIENDO, ESTA YENDO EN PICADA AL SUELO!

—Oh por...¡Planeo! — Bunny le soltó un golpe suave en la nuca a ambos jóvenes que parecían al borde del colapso nervioso cuando notaron las alas agujeradas de la reina que no pudo frenar a tiempo para evitar la colisión espantosa con el suelo que aumento la explosión que ahora ocurría en su interior —¡¿Dónde esta el chico?!

—Am..el, está volando para evitar el fuego. Bueno el dragón esta volando para que el fuego no los alcance— Eros tardo unos segundos en aclarar sus propias palabras por culpa de la constante emoción y miedo que iban como vaivén con cada cresta que jinete y dragón evitaban. —Ya están saliendo del peligro, lo van a... — y sus palabras murieron al ver detalladamente el brusco golpe que separaba a Hiccup de la montura, alejándolo de la seguridad de su compañero para dejarlo caer en el fuego que se extendía con la intención de recibirlo antes de que fuera capaz de retomar la consciencia.

Se quedo estático, con la boca abierta y mirando en dirección a donde estaban los otros. Quedándose con su voz atorada en la garganta al ver la ilusión en los ojos de Jack que esperaba alguna noticia buena de su parte, pero no tardo en comprender de que iba el silencio que lo empujo a correr manqueando a la explosión donde su amigo había caído.

—¿Lo lograron?

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para negar con la cabeza, todo el dolor que había sido fácil ignorar hasta ese momento cayo con aplomo sobre él espíritu que se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y sintió un tacto húmedo que surcaba su mejilla, desde su ojo hasta la barbilla.

—No...Ustedes vayan con Jack, nosotros nos quedaremos con él.

Hada se acerco a limpiar la lagrima que había manchado de ceniza el camino del menor, dejando a Bunny y Meme yendo en dirección a donde el otro había acudido y a donde harían falta más de uno de ellos para ayudarlo a buscarlo, pensando claro, en que había algo que encontrar.

—Que terrible...Es decir, dios, el primer humano que ve a Jack y él...

—No lo sabemos Norte, quizá este en algún lado— apretó los labios al no poder seguir ideando aquellas ideas perfectas que eran la única esperanza que tenían en ese momento —Si Jack hubiera confiado más en nosotros...

—Nada hubiera cambiado Tooth, no pienses en eso...Eros ¿tú como te sientes? — intento cambiar de tema para no entristecerse demasiado cuando estaban cerca de aquel amplificador de emociones que parecía roto por dentro al mirar a la nada.

—Mal, Hiccup está muerto.

—Eso aún no lo-

—Está muerto— repitió sin alzar la voz y apretando los puños con lentitud sin verlos a la cara —Y Jack va a sufrir mucho por eso.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de ayudarlo a dirigirse a la orilla de la isla. Si el tenía razón, era mejor llamar al trineo de Norte para salir de ahí y dirigirse rápido al palacio para tratar de forma adecuada sus heridas y restaurar fuerzas tras esa batalla.

—Yo esperare el trineo aquí, tú ve con los demás para que vengan con Jack.

Ella asintió sin rechistar, era difícil ver a Eros tan alegre, negativo y volátil un día para luego verlo vacio al suprimir su propia tristeza. Seguramente Jack reaccionaría peor que él.

Se apresuro a alcanzar a sus compañeros que se encontraban entre la ceniza y polvo que era peor cortina que la niebla para ese entonces. No le costó mucho encontrarlos gracias a las miradas que los vikingos dirigían a donde el jefe se encontraba de rodillas con Jack a pocos metros de él, observando al furia nocturna inconsciente, totalmente solo y sin rastros de tener a Hiccup cerca de él.

Todos recibieron aquella señal como una bofetada dura a cargo de la garra de un dragón; Hiccup había muerto en el fuego.

* * *

...COMO DIJE, HABRÁ EPILOGO -se hace bolita-


	14. Epilogo

Y con esto pongo un punto final a este fic que empezó como una pequeña idea para algo random y termino con un montón de drama de por medio al grado que tuve que dividirlo en dos para poder escribir todo con más cuidado xDDD

Espero no haberlas aburrido y a pesar de que no ha pasado ni siquiera un día desde que subí el capitulo 12, me sorprendió recibir comentarios. Los amo, ustedes son la razón de que haya podido terminar este fanfic y aún si me tardo unos días voy a cuidar subir el Prologo de la secuela antes de que acabe la semana para no dejar tan a la deriva la situación de estos dos pues partirá de con este punto.

No creo poder decir algo más que no se haya dicho so, pasemos rápido al epilogo para poder escribir la secuela y seguir en contacto con ustedes -les lanza abrazos y amorts-

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

El viaje de vuelta a la guarida de Norte transcurrió en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra respecto a todo lo sucedido y la discusión antes de subir al trineo no duro mucho cuando Norte y Sandman finalmente convencieron a Jack de acceder a quedarse un tiempo con ellos hasta haberse recuperado.

En más de una ocasión Meme intento llamar la atención de los más jóvenes a bordo con la intención de animarlos o siquiera levantarles un poco la moral, pero estos se mantuvieron con la mirada gacha aún cuando llegaron al hogar de Norte y todos fueron atendidos entre yetis, duendes, hadas y algunas plantas que tenían vida propia al escupir bálsamo sobre hojas que enredaban con tallos en su cuerpo para cubrir las heridas y dejar paso al reposo.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que fueron capaces de calcular, perdieron la cuenta a los diez y siete días. Los guardianes habían dejado de hablar con Jack o Eros y en su lugar los acompañaban en tardes de silencio o interrupciones con comida que los ayudarían a recuperar su fuerza.

A veces estaban juntos sin hablar de nada o separados, explorando el taller del guardián mayor con una tranquilidad y silencio anormales en ambos espíritus incontrolables.

—Sabes— fue Jack quien rompió el silencio en uno de esos tantos paseos que daba por el taller. Aún tenía la voz ronca por no usarla y los daños colaterales que le costaron al empujarse al extremo de exigirse más cuando no podía luchar tanto tiempo. —A Hiccup le hubiera encantado esto.

Eros siguió su dedo que señalaba un extraño juguete de madera que simulaba un ave, otro con forma de mariposa y por último una marioneta que simulaba un vikingo con espada y escudo.

—Si— no se le ocurrió ninguna burla o gesto agraciado que aligerara el ambiente que estaba hundiendo a ambos en un humor miserable y nada confortante para él espíritu que se suponía, representaba el amor.

—Aunque me gustaban más sus inventos, eran más...no se— Jack negó con la cabeza al dejar salir las palabras que estuvieron atoradas por sus labios todos esos días —Se que los mortales tienen una vida más corta que nosotros pero eso fue ridículo. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él, estuvimos hablando por poco tiempo pero fueron los mejores días desde...desde que tengo memoria.

—Lo sé.

Eros se mantuvo a raya, dejando que las lagrimas silenciosas y heladas de su amigo cayeran con discreción mientras se descargaba un poco.

—Y no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, pero... — prefirió no continuar al perder de nuevo el control de su voz al recordar uno de esos tantos momentos de diversión y paz que pudo pasar con el castaño —Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿cómo sigue tu herida?

—Bien.

Jack enarcó una ceja al percibir las respuestas automáticas que su compañero estaba dándole sin tener la cabeza en el lugar y con la vista fija en un punto ciego.

— ¿No fue grave?

—No. Como originalmente era mi flecha, no me daño demasiado.

—Entonces si te daño— intento ganar un poco la atención del arquero para estudiar su expresión pero lo que encontró volvió a dejarlo con un revoltijo en el estomago.

—Dije que estoy bien Jack. Voy a descansar.

Ahora que sabía la naturaleza del aura que Eros poseía, le era difícil adivinar si esa culpa, tristeza y vacio que veía en sus ojos era algo que sentía por sí mismo o un reflejo de lo que Jack tenía en ese momento. Era confuso y si lo pensaba demasiado su cabeza le gritaba que dejara de hacer esfuerzos inútiles por entender temas en los que no tenía ni siquiera una idea vaga para andar con calma.

A pesar de su cambio radical de humor, Jack agradecía las vueltas que Eros se daba de vez en cuando para revisar su humor e intentar levantarle el animo a su propio modo cuando se ponía a jugar con alguno de los juguetes de madera que debió hurtar de los desechos que Norte tenía.

Lo único bueno era que la relación entre los guardianes y Eros había mejorado un poco en esos últimos días. Y si, eso era lo único bueno que Jack podía encontrar en todo ese desastre que de solo recordar lo podía casi palpar. Más ahora que había descubierto que podía dormir sin necesidad de los polvos que Sandman había prestado la primera vez.

Del otro lado del mundo, en Berk, Hiccup tenía problemas para despertar debido a la ligera tumefacción que todo su cuerpo tenía por la falta de movimiento en esos largos días donde su consciencia se encontraba reposando tras la batalla que sostuvo junto a su dragón, que esperaba paciente a su lado por su despertar.

No paso mucho para que la paciencia abandonara a Toothless y en un intento por despertarlo con suaves empujones, uno de sus cuartos delanteros termino aplastándolo por accidente. Algo que beneficio un poco a Hiccup por sus problemas para entender su situación, comprender el lugar en el que se encontraba y unir de forma rápida y torpe los últimos acontecimientos que guardaba en su memoria.

Uno de sus primeros reflejos fue ver a su alrededor en busca del albino que, estaba seguro, había logrado poner fuera de peligro antes de lanzarse al ataque y quien ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

 _Quizá esta afuera_

Con eso en mente se apresuro a levantarse de la cama. Deteniéndose al sentir algo fuera de lugar al momento de moverse y grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus orbes cayeron sobre la prótesis que ocupaba el lugar que debía tener su pie izquierdo.

No iba a mentir, una pequeña parte de él estaba sorprendida por no poder salir ileso de aquel tremendo ataque, pero tampoco podía quejarse cuando sabía que era mejor eso a estar muerto.

—Bueno, aquí vamos— respiro hondo, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el dolor que punzaba en el punto donde rozaba su pierna con la prótesis de madera y cuero. De hecho, agradecía tener a Toothless a su lado o evitar el impacto con el suelo habría sido imposible sin su ayuda —Gracias amigo.

Continuaron su camino a la puerta con Hiccup tragándose los nervios al imaginar que vería detrás de la puerta. Jack nunca usaba las puertas y entraba por donde tenía la oportunidad, pero estaba seguro de que él estaba en peor estado para esos momentos. Lo cual lo dejaba con la duda de si el paradero de su amigo se encontraba en donde los guardianes tuvieran su base secreta.

Aunque su primer intento por salir fue un fracaso, no tardo mucho en ponerse al corriente con lo que su padre tenía para decirle, en aceptar el regalo que Gober le había hecho y recibir el golpe preocupado de Astrid que lo esperaba afuera con los demás. Estuvo a punto de quejarse por tener que recibir los golpes cuando se encontraba adolorido pero los brazos de su amiga lo rodearon en un reconfortante y aliviado contacto que le sirvió como puente a ambos para intercambiar palabras rápidas.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Al separarse, Hiccup no necesito preguntarle a Astrid sobre que trataría la conversación que quería tener. Esperaron a que los otros se dispersaran y los dejaran solos con la excusa de tener que acomodar el equipo con el que Hiccup iba a volar con Toothless, cuando en realidad su objetivo era ponerse al corriente sobre otro tema.

— ¿Qué sucedió después de que caímos?

—Pues no lo sé muy bien— Astrid procuro hablar en voz baja para cuidar que los vikingos curiosos no se acercaran a ver de que hablaban —al principio todos pensamos que estabas muerto, bueno ambos— señalo al dragón que jugaba con un balde vacio de pescado a pocos metros de ellos —el fuego lo consumió todo y Jack estaba hecho una porquería. Con trabajos ayudo a buscarte pero...

Se formo un silencio incomodo que Hiccup no tuvo problemas en romper al darse una vaga idea sobre lo que su amiga quería decir con ese gesto que ahora formaba de manera inconsciente.

—No me encontró ¿cierto?

—Nadie lo hizo. Es que, Hiccup, Toothless te salvo pero como estabas escondido en sus alas no te veías y él estaba inconsciente. Todos creímos que solo él se había salvado.

— ¿Y donde esta Jack?

Ella se encogió de hombros, frustrada de no haber podido distinguir bien quienes eran las personas o entes que habían ayudado a llevarse al albino.

—No lo sé. Fue voluntariamente a la orilla de la isla, pero después de eso no lo pude ver. Eros lo estaba esperando en un trineo de madera, pero los perdí de vista cuando escuche que estabas vivo. Lo siento.

—Nah, está bien— le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Y es que escuchar que Jack se encontraba a salvo y descansando al igual que el en algún punto, era algo que lo animaba al punto de querer volar en ese preciso momento solo para comprobar que no se encontraba el espíritu en la isla. —Quizá este en la isla.

— ¿Si?

—No, pero no pierdo nada con buscarlo— se encogió de hombros un poco apenado al recordar las veces que habían llamado a Jack "su novio" y él no se molesto ni un minuto en desmentirlos.

Tenía que encontrarlo y aclararle aquel enorme malentendido que dejo crecer sobre el tipo de trato que los amigos se daban, retarlo a una competencia de vuelo, gastarle más bromas, pasar más tiempo juntos, saber si realmente para él significaba solo un amigo.

Eran tantas cosas las que tenían que hablar y pasar con él, pero primero era encontrarlo. Tendría que buscarlo y si las cosas se complicaban por la ubicación, iba a necesitar ayuda en esa búsqueda que debía ser más fácil acompañado que solo.

Pero valía la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

Como un pequeño regalo para quien quiera darse una vuelta por youtube, hice un pequeño video inspirado en el fic. / watch?v=v5P1Tjl_POg


End file.
